Vampires Over Flowers
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: Bonnie just moved back to Mystic Falls. However, when she start high school there, she meets up with some old friends who are involve with vampires and they tell her about her Bennett Family history. Now she's in love with a original vampire and they have a family down the line. Multi-pairing mostly Bonnie/Kol.
1. Welcome back to Mystic Falls

Chapter 1: Welcome Back to Mystic Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, but i do own this laptop.

A/N: Hey everybody this is my new story, I stop written Selfish because I didn't like where it was going and it also had a lot of mistakes as well, so I said to myself why bother keeping it up if I'm going to get an Authors note anyways. Here is a new story I came up with this weekend, it's Vampires over Flower and I hope you all enjoy.

P.S. This story will contain multiple pairing and smuts as well.

* * *

Welcome back to Mystic Falls Bonnie. That's what my father said to me on the day I moved back here. I haven't lived in Mystic Falls since I was ten years old. That's when my mother took me away from my father and grandmother then we moved to North Carolina. She didn't tell me exactly why we moved out of Virginia, she just said that we didn't have a place in Mystic Falls anymore. That is the reason why we have to move away from everyone and never come back.

When we moved to North Carolina. My mother re-married and adopted her husband's son Jamie as her own. Jamie is the closest family I have besides my mom and I'm going to miss him. Why? because he was a very good brother and protective of me. He said he would come and visit me soon and I hope he does.

Now I'm back in Mystic Falls because my mother didn't stay by her word. She sent me back here to live with my father. The reason why? Because my Grams died awhile ago and my father asked me to come back and he needs me here. I think there more to the story then just Grams dying and my father missing me. I guess I will just have to find out for myself.

"Bonnie are you up and ready for school yet?"

That was my father yelling at me from the other side of the door.

"Yes dad I will be out there in a second!" I yell in return.

I was brushing my hair and putting on my lip-gloss. When I finish doing that I grab my keys and book bag then made my way down stairs.

"Dad I will see you later. I love you bye!"

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door.

"You don't want to eat breakfast first, before you go?" he yells.

"No thanks I'll have a protein bar if I get hungry!" I yell back.

Then I got into my car, turn on the car ignition and drove off. When I arrived to Mystic Falls high school, the first thing I did was go straight to the main office to get my classroom schedule.

"Hi my name is Bonnie Bennett, I'm new here and I need a schedule for my classes."

"Give me one second dear and I will look it up for you."

The elderly woman tells me at the front desk.

"Bonnie Bennett is that really you?"

I turn around to see some girl with long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Um do I know you?" I ask.

"You don't remember me do you Bonnie? It me Elena Gilbert, we were best friends back in elementary school together." she says smiling.

"Oh hey Elena, it been so long since I've seen you." I says, giving her a hug.

"Miss Bennett here is your class schedule dear. First class is English, room 204 and this is your lock for your locker." she explains to me.

She gave me my lock and schedule.

"Thank you!" I reply back.

Then I turned back around to talk to Elena.

"Great you have English with me first period!" Elena says, smiling.

We walked out of the main office and when up the stairs.

"Let me see your schedule." Elena asks.

I pass her my schedule and she looked through it.

"So you have English, Lab, Lunch and P.E. with me." she reads.

"That's good at least I know someone at this school." I reply.

We walk through the corridor on the 2nd floor so we could get to english class.

"So tell me something about this school? What is it like here?" I ask curious.

"Trust me you don't want to know" she laughs.

"Why not? This school can't be that bad, Right?" I ask.

"Bonnie do you know about your family's history?" she asks.

"No! I just know that my grams died awhile back and my father needed me to move back here."

At that point of the conversation, a blond, tall girl walks right over to us.

"Hey Elena, there you are. I been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been?"

"Hey Caroline you remember Bonnie Bennett right? She was in elementary school with us." Elena says.

"Yes I do. When did you get back in town?" Caroline asks me.

"About a week ago."

"Caroline Forbes right? See I haven't been gone to long." I say, looking at Elena.

Caroline and I smiled at each other and we all walk to class together.

"Bonnie and I were just on are way to class, so we could meet you there care bear and I didn't forget about you." Elena explains.

"I know that, but I had something to you. There's been a lot on my mind lately, it's about Tyler and Klaus again. Ever since Tyler and I broke up I been confuse about my relationship with Klaus. He such a gentlemen, sending me gifts with little notes and I don't know what to do about him anymore because he the bad guy" Caroline explains.

"I don't mean to cut in on your conversation Caroline. But Klaus seem nice if you ask me. I wish some guy would do that for me because we don't have too many of those type of guys back in North Carolina." I explains.

"Have you even met Klaus? Of course he does sweet stuff like that, he is old fashion and a original." Caroline says, smiling.

"What do you mean by original?" I ask curious.

"Enough Caroline and Bonnie; We will talk about this later. But for now we have to get to class." Elena says.

Then she open the door to classroom 204. Ones we got into the room the first thing Elena and Caroline did was talk to the teacher.

"Good morning Alaric!" they both yell at the same time.

"Good Morning girls! And who is this?" he asks.

"This is Bonnie and she is new here." Elena says, speaking for me.

"Well it is nice to meet you Bonnie. I am Mr. Saltzmen, but you may call me Alaric if you want." he says, smiling.

"Ok, it's nice to meet you to Mr. Saltzmen."

Then I took my seat next to Elena and Caroline.

"Your late Elena, where have you been?"

It was a guy who spke next and he was cute. He had sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Elena gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then she sat down in her seat.

"Geez Stefan relax, I just ran into an old friend. I was giving her a tour around the school." she explains.

"By the way Bonnie this is my boyfriend Stefan and Stefan this is my friend Bonnie Bennett."

He just narrow his eyes at me.

"Wait! Are you a Bennett witch." he asks.

"What!" I say, loud and clear.

Everyone in the class turns around to look at me. I just smile at them because I didn't mean to attract so much attention in class.

"Miss Bennett...would you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?" Alaric asks.

"Yeah sure." I agreed getting up from my seat. Then I made my way to the front of the classroom.

"My name is Bonnie Bennett, I'm 17 years old and I'm from Mystic Falls-"

I didn't get to finish my speech because a guy walk into the room and he had a huge smile on his face. He was absolutely gorgeous and he had to be about 6 '1, with dark brown hair and mesmerizing brown eyes. I was star struck from the moment he walked into this room.

"Kol Mikaelson you're late!" Alaric says.

Talking to the hot throb that just walk into the room.

"My apologies Mr. Saltzmen but I had some business to attend to. I didn't mean to interrupt this beautiful young lady speech." he explains.

He closed the door behind him, but When he walked pass me, he winks at me.

"It's ok." I say, trying to speak.

That's when I started to blush really hard. I think he realize because he chuckles a little, then took his seat at a desk.

"Like I was saying before, I'm from Mystic Falls but I moved to North Carolina when I was ten. My hobbies are dancing and swimming and I was also a cheerleader back at my old High School."

That's when I got a few whistle from some guys in the class. Except Kol. He just listen to my speech the whole time i talk.

"That's all I got for now."

"Good! Now you may take your seat Bonnie." Alaric says.

At that point I did what he asked and took my seat next to Elena and Caroline. I never felt so nerves about saying a speech before.

* * *

Later on that day I wanted to asks Elena about this witch business her boyfriend was talking about earlyer. It surprise me that he knew something about me I didn't know.

"Elena can we talk for a second?" I ask.

It was a free lunch period and a prefect times to talk to her about it.

"Yeah sure, what sup?" she says, taken a seat under a tree and I sat right beside her.

"Hey guys!" Caroline says.

She took a seat on the other side of Elena.

"So what is on your mind Bonnie, Is this about the whole witch thing?" she asks.

I just narrow my eyes at her.

"Wait a minute, how did you know what I was going to say Caroline?" I ask.

"Because I'm a vampire Bonnie. I guess you didn't know that? We can hear things from a far." she says.

I looked at her, she expected me to be calm about this.

"No, how was I supposed to know you're a vampire?"

At that point i move away a little.

"Relax Bonnie I don't drink human blood if that's what you think. I drink animal blood so you have nothing to worry about." she explains.

"But how did this happen to you? you wasn't a vampire when we were kids."

"Yeah I know but this happen to me over a year ago, I learn to live with it by now." she reply.

"Hey Elena and Caroline!"

This time a guy with a football jersey walked over to us. His hair was blond and he had blue eyes.

"Who is this?" he asks.

"Matt you remember Bonnie Bennett right? She when to school with us." Elena explains.

"Yeah of course I do, we all used to play together. When did you get back in town?" he asks.

"Just last week. I remember you as well Matt. How is your sister Vicki doing? I ask.

He had a sad look on his face now.

"Vicki died Bonnie about almost a year ago." he says, sadly.

"Well I'm so sorry to hear that."

"No, it's fine, people come and go all the time right?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. My Grams died over a couple of weeks ago." I reply.

"Yeah I know Shelia remember? She used to take us to swimming lesson all the time."

"You remember that? Do you still swim over summertime?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah I been a life guard for two years now, and I work at my family bar too." he answers.

"You work at the Mystic Falls Grills now? Cool maybe I should stop by?"

"Yeah you should; But anyways ladies I have to go. I will see you all in P.E. class." he says, weaving goodbye.

"Alright bye." we all say at once.

"So back to this witch business. Bonnie Bennett you are a full Blood witch on your mother side, I thought you knew? Your father didn't tell you? That is why your mother took you away and moved to North Carolina because she didn't want you around magic anymore." Elena explains.

"Wow how come you knew all of this and I didn't?" I ask.

"Because your grandmother told us; even know you lost touch with your friends and family. We still stay around and help your grandmother out. Plus your mother and my aunt were best friend and grew up together, remember?" Elena asks.

I just nod.

"Bonnie do you know your family's history? Your family has been witches for generations now. That's over more than thousands of years and you come from a powerful bloodline." Caroline explains.

"Wow I didn't know all of this."

"Elena! if I'm a witch and Caroline a vampire, then what are you?" I ask curious.

"I'm a Petrova Doppelganger." she reply.

"Wait I heard about that. Isn't that like a paranormal double of a living person?" I ask.

"Yes it is. My double is also now a vampire. Her name is Katherine Pierce and I'm nothing like her. Remember the guy Klaus? And you ask how was he an original?"

"Yes I do, what about him?" I say, listening.

"Well he's an original hybrid. He been hunting Katherine down for generations. Now that she a vampire, he has no need for her anymore. He after me now. The next Petrova Doppelganger." she says, seriously.

"Are you fucking serious!" I yell.

"Yes she is serious."

it was Stefan that sopke next and he was standing next to a tree we were sitting under.

"I was in love with Katherine, but that was a long time ago. she the one that made me into a vampire" he explains.

"Oh, so you're a vampire along with Caroline?" I ask.

"Yes! There a couple more of us in this school as well." Stefan reply.

"Wait there more?" I say shock.

"Yeah but they are also originals. Except for Tyler, he's a hybrid. he was once a werewolf, into Klaus turned him. Then Klaus compelled him to follow is orders" Caroline says.

"Who are the originals?"

"They are the first vampires to ever walk this earth. Witches created them." Stefan says.

"Witches were the first to create vampires and there mother Esther was a witch. Bonnie they are not good vampires and we been fighting to protect Elena from them for over a year now. We need your help." he explains.

"What I can't protect her, I don't know one thing about being a witch."

"Bonnie we can try and help you, together." Caroline says.

"Your grandmother tried. If it wasn't for her, Elena wouldn't be alive right now." she explains.

"So my grandmother died trying to protect you!" I ask Elena.

"Yeah she did. That's the reason why you're father brought you back here. This is where you belong." Elena said admits.

"No it not! North Carolina is my real home. That's where I been for the last seven years."

At that point, I got up from the ground getting ready to leave.

"Well isn't this a nice little outing. The doppelganger and her little vampire friends."

I turn around so quickly I didn't realize I almost bump into the guy that was in my English class.

"What do you want Kol and Rebekah?" Stefan says.

"Now don't be rude Stefan, we just wanted to meet the new girl." Rebekah says.

Then she looks at me.

"Hello, I'm Rebekah and you've already met my brother Kol." she says.

The she narrow her eyes at Kol.

"Yes I have, it's nice to me you too, I'm Bonnie." I say blushing.

I was trying to keep my eyes off Kol and this was harder then i thought.

"Now that you met her, go away!" Caroline says.

"I don't believe we asking you Blonde." Kol says, with a smug look.

"The pleasure is all mine Bonnie." he says, kissing my hand.

"Let me guess, these are the originals vampires you were all talking about?" I ask.

I looked back at my friends and they did not look happy.

"Yes it is, stay away from them Bonnie you might catch fleas." Elena says.

"Listen bitch I had just about enough of you!" Rebekah yells.

"What are you going to do about it." Caroline says, as she got up in Rebekah face.

"Watch your tongue around my sister Caroline and Elena. You both better be lucky that my brother got dibs on you too. Or else I would have snapped both your necks by now." Kol says, seriously.

"You better stay away from them Kol. You don't want to deal with me." Stefan spoke.

"Mind your own business Stefan, like I was saying, Bonnie how would you like to be with a real vampire?" he smirks.

"Um I-I don't know." I reply.

I was trying to get the words out, but they wouldn't come out quick enough.

"Don't be shy darling. I won't bite, well not yet." he explains.

He had that cute smirk on his face again.

"Kol leave her alone!" Elena yells.

That when the bell rang for the next class.

"You all just got lucky, see you at P.E. class Beautiful." he winks.

"See you in chemistry lab Bonnie." Rebekah said smiling than rolls her eyes at Elena and Caroline.

"God I hate them." Caroline shouts.

"Let's just get to P.E. class please." Elena says.

When we arrive at gym class the teacher said we could just run around the track for today. So Caroline, Elena and I put on are gym shorts and tank tops and ran outside to the field.

"Bonnie are you still upset about what we said to you earlier?" Elena asks.

We were now walking around the track.

"No I'm fine. This is all just new to me, I'm a witch now and I have to learn how to use magic."

"We don't want to force you or anything. But we really do need you're help with entombing Klaus." Elena says.

"Why don't you just kill him?" I ask.

"No! Because if he dies. Stefan, Damon and Tyler will die as well." Caroline explains.

"Wait a minute. Doesn't he like fancy you Caroline? Why do you want to entomb him?"

"You right Klaus does fancy me and I like him as well. He is also the reason me and Tyler broke up. Because I started to catch feeling for him. I'm doing this to protect my friends thought and it the only way. I still care about Tyler even know we are going in different direction right now but it's for the best."

"I think the originals are very sweet and very charming. I don't see why they would be called villains" I tell them both.

"Bonnie you like Kol don't you?" Elena asks.

"Why would you say that." I ask blushing.

"Because all you ever do around him is blush. Did you realize that?"

I just shook my head.

"It's ok we all fell for one of the originals brothers charm." Elena smiles.

"And who did you fall for?" I ask.

"Elijah Mikaelson! He looks like an older version of Kol. He almost won me with his charm one day. I was still dating Stefan at the time." she explains.

"Does Stefan even know?" I ask curious.

"Yes he does. He doesn't even care, because he knows I'm not going anywhere. His brother Damon is also after me." she says.

"Wow Elena! you got two brothers fighting over you? Is Damon even cute?" I ask.

"Yes he is, but I think he could be a pain in the ass sometimes." Caroline says.

"Please you wasn't saying that when you had sex with him." Elena giggles.

"Look, that was in the past." Caroline tells her.

"Oh My God! Remember when we both dated Matt." Caroline says.

"Well I dated him first then you dated him afterwards." Elena reply.

"You both dated Matt? How long was I gone for?" I ask curious.

"Too long!" they both yell.

"Now he dating Rebekah." Caroline says.

"I don't blame him. You know deep down inside you want to date Klaus." I tell her.

That's when Elena starts laughing hard.

"Hey it's not funny and Bonnie just watch yourself around Kol I heard he a little more ruff around the edges if you know what I mean." Caroline explains.

"Which I prefer for you to stay away from my edges thank you very much." Kol spoke.

He was walking over to us now. It's like he watching my every move.

"Bonnie can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

"Yeah sure, I will be right back girls."

That's when i started to walk away with Kol.

"So how do you like it in Mystic Falls so far?" he ask wondering.

"It's pretty cool I guess. Except for finding out I'm a witch."I reply.

I was biting my lip at this point now. I was so nerves around this guy.

"Don't be beautiful you're special. Do you know what you can do with the powers you've got? You're a Bennett witch." he says.

"What do you know about my family's history?" I ask.

"Well for one your ancestor Ayanna was like a second mother to me. Matter of fact she was more of a mother to me then my own. All I know is both are family's came from a bloodline of witches." Kol explains.

"So your mother was a witch along with my ancestor and they were best friends?"

"Correct! Into my mom decided to make my brothers, sister and I into vampires, along with my father. We were the first to be created and Ayanna didn't want any part of it."

"So why is your brother a hybrid?"

"Well that's because Niklaus had a different father from the rest of us. He was a werewolf. That how Niklaus found out about him being a hybrid it was a full moon that night. But then he killed are mother." he says, sadly.

"Talk about family drama! How do you feel about that?"

"I don't! My mother tried to kill me. Matter of fact she tried to kill all of her children."

I just nod to let him know I was listening.

"But enough about that gorgeous. I really like you and I think you shouldn't have to protect that friend of yours. You're far more valuable than that. I will hate to see you get hurt beautiful, like your grandmother."

"I think I can take care of myself, but thanks anyways." I say.

"You say that now beautiful but when you need me I will be here waiting for you."

He was rubbing my cheek with his thumb now.

"Don't keep me waiting too long Bonnie I'm not a patient vampire."

He was gone the minute he said those words.

"What was that all about?" Caroline asks.

"Oh that? It was nothing. Let's just go." I reply.

we started to leave the field. P.E. class was over.

When school was finally over, The first thing I did was head straight home. I needed to talk to my father about what happen today, because now I understand why I need to be here in Mystic falls. Mystic Falls needs a witch.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, sorry for the cliffhanger but I wrote a little too much for today. I will update on Friday night, tell me what you think of this story so far, should I continue it or not and thanks for reading.


	2. The Witch

Chapter 2: The Witch

A/N: Hey, I'm back, Thanks for the reviews guys. I decided to continue this story. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I was on way home from school. So I can talk to my father about this witch business. That's when I got a phone call from my mother, I really wasn't in the mood to talk to her right now because she didn't tell me about are family coming from a bloodline of witches. I had to pick it up anyways.

"Yes mom, what do you want?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Hi Bonnie, how was your first day of school?" she asks.

"It when well, I met up with some old friends from school. You remember Elena, Matt and Caroline right?"

"Yes how are they? So I'm guess you're not having any problems meeting new people?" she asks.

"No that's not even the problem, mom how come you didn't tell me I was a witch?"

"I guess they told you already, huh? Bonnie I didn't want to tell you because I was scared." she explains.

"Scared of what Mom? You're scared of the truth. Well I hate to break it to you mom, you can't hide from the truth forever!"

"Don't you think I know that already? Your grandmother died because of it, I almost died because of it, Bonnie I have no more magic trying to protect everyone from vampires. How do you think that makes me feel? I was only trying to protect you."

That's when I heard her crying on the other end of the line. That's the last thing I wanted to hear is the sound of my mother crying. So I had to do something about it.

"I'm sorry Mom." I say.

"I didn't mean for this conversation to turn out this way. I just wish, my own family would've told me that I'm a witch before my friends did." I explain.

"It's alright, Bon-Bon. You're still my little girl and I love you. If you decide to be a witch I would fully support you." she replies.

"Can you believe just yesterday I was picking flowers? Now I'm a Full blooded witch." I say, giggling.

"Yes I do, I remember every day you came home from school you would pick me different flower for each day of the week. I kept every flower you've picked for me and put them in a little scrapbook." she says.

I just smile when she said that. My mom is a real sweet person and no matter what we go through, she will always be my mom.

"Yeah, you loved my flowers. Well mom, I will talk to you later. I just made it home and I wanted to talk to dad." I explain.

"Alright sweetie, I will talk to you later." she says, hanging up the phone.

When I open the front door to my house, the first thing I did was walk to the kitchen to get me something to drink. I found a note on the kitchen counter and it was from dad, so I read it.

"_Dear Princess, I will be gone for the night. I left you some money in the cookie jar, in case you get hungry. Call me if you need anything and see you tomorrow. Love, Daddy."_

When I was finish reading the note, I crumble it up and threw it in the trash and Then I when in the cookie jar, took out the money he left me and put it into my jean pocket. I guess talking to dad will just have to wait into tomorrow. "So what am I going to do today?" I said talking to myself and drinking my glass of juice.

I should really call Elena and see what she doing. Maybe I can find out more about this witch and vampire thing. So I took my cell phone out pocket and call Elena.

"Hey Bonnie!" she says, answering the phone.

"Hey, what sup Elena? What are you doing tonight?" I ask.

"Nothing, just hanging out with Stefan and Damon at their house. You should come over?"

"Um, but I don't know where they live." I say, grabbing my bag and keys and walk out the front door.

"They live off of Exit 5. There house is called the Salvatore place. If you need any more help just call me." she explains.

"Alright, I'm on my way now!" I say, hung up the phone and walking to my car.

"Hello gorgeous! what brings you out on a beautiful evening like this?"

I jump when I heard a male voice. But it wasn't just any male voice it was the voice of Kol Mikealson. The original vampire that I was starting to like, maybe even have a crush on him.

"I'm going to hang out with Elena and plus I didn't want to be in the house by myself." I explain.

"If you didn't want to be in the house by yourself darling, all you had to do was just ask me." he say, smiling.

I started to blush again, Why does keep foinf that? Then I put on a small smile to hide the blush on my face.

"Kol I don't even have your number and how was I even going to call you to begin-"

I stop speaking because I realize something.

"Wait a minute, How do you even know where I live? And H=how did you even find my house?"

"You know, You do ask a lot of question for someone as little like yourself."

"Listen Kol! I don't know how you found me. But next time let a sister know before you walk up on me like that." I say.

"Oh, so now you're my sister? I thought we were a little more deeper than that." he says, with a grin on his face.

"What does that even mean?" I ask.

"It means that I like you a little more than a sister and I would like to take this to a whole new level, if you catch my drift?" he explains. He absolute gorgeous, there's nothing I won't do for a guy like that, But he will just have to take me out to dinner if he wants to get with me.

Now he was standing right in front of me, waiting for an answer. I like Kol and everything but I just met him earlier today. Don't get me wrong, he to know me.

"Kol, when a guy likes a female a little more than friends, how do you think that guy should ask that girl out." I explain.

He narrow his eyes to me, when I said that.

"What! are you asking me how I should treat a lady?"

"You are correct, how else would I explain it?"

"Ok!" he says.

Now he was getting down on one knee.

"Will you like to go out to dinner with me?"

"Why yes, I would love to Kol. When are we going out? I ask.

"Well how about Friday? I will pick you up at 6 and don't worry about an outfit to wear, I will have that already covered."

"Well sounds like a plan. I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I have some where to be right now." I expain.

Now I was trying to get into my car. But he stopped my car door from closing.

"What?" I shout.

"I don't at least get a kiss goodbye." he asks.

"Oh you want a kiss? Well ok." I say, getting up from my seat and kissing him right on the cheek.

"That's it gorgeous? Come on, you have to give me better than that." he explains.

"Well when you take me out on a date, then I might give you a kiss somewhere other than on the cheek. See you later Kol."

I got back into my car and close the door.

"You know that mouth of yours is starting to grow on me. I hope it comes in handy for something else!" he yells.

By then I already drove off, I didn't have time for Kol and is silly remarks, I had a friend to meet up with.

* * *

As soon as I got off Exit 5, I seen the house that Elena was talking about. It was pretty big for two guys to live in. I know they don't have parents because they are vampires and there parents are probably dead already. I wonder how long they've been vampires for? That's the real question.

I parked my car in front of their house, than I got out of the car and started walking to the front door. I saw a few lily flowers so I picked one and Then I knock on the door.

Some cute older guy open the door for me. He had jet back hair and these beautiful blue eyes and I'm guess this was Damon.

"Well Hello! you must be Bonnie?" he says, in a sexy tone.

"You are correct and you must be Damon?" I ask knowing exactly who he was.

"You are right my lady, you may come in." he says.

He let me in first before he closed the door behind him.

"I like your place so far. This must be a really old house, huh?" I tell him looking around.

"Yup this house has been in my family for generations. Now it belongs to me and Stefan."

I turn around to look at him, but he was so close behind me, I bump right into his chest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I say with my hands on his chest.

His body had to be crazy. I felt his Abs right through his shirt and that not something I feel every day.

"Don't worry about it, Things happen right?" he says, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Ah yes!" I say, trying to back up a little.

The girls were right, god damn he is a flirt, what am I going to do with someone like him? I can't do this to Kol, right?

"Oh great you're here! I thought you would never find this place." Elena says.

She stopped in track. Then she just looked back and forward at me and Damon.

"Yeah it was no problem finding this place, no problem at all."

"Bonnie here was just telling me how she admires my house." Damon says.

"I did? Oh yeah I did and they got some beautiful…drapes." I say, smiling.

She smiled at me and I don't think she was buying it because she also had a smile on her face.

"So you like my brothers drapes?" Stefan asks.

He came into the room with two glasses of blood, at least that's what I think it is. He passed one to Damon, which he took and walked into the living room.

"So you like his drapes, huh? I pretty sure that's not all you like." Elena says.

"Elena it's not like that I swear!" I say, giggling.

Elena and I made are way to the living room and Elena offer me a seat right next to her.

"Here drink this!" Damon says, passing me a glass.

"What is this?" I ask.

"That beautiful is scotch." he replies.

"I don't drink."

I was trying to pass him back the drink. But he wouldn't take it.

"Why don't you try it first, you might like it." he explains.

"Come on Bonnie, I will drink with you!" Elena says.

"We will all drink with you matter of fact!" Stefan says.

He pour a glass of scotch for him, Elena and Damon.

"Alright everybody at the count of 3, we will all drink it down together?" he explains.

I just nodded again, this was my first drink.

"Ok 1…2…3!" he shout,we all drank the scotch to the head.

I think Damon finish before all of us. Then it was Stefan and last but not least Elena and I finish about the same time. Once I was done I took a deep breath. That was the nastiest shit I ever tasted. But I had to be honest I wanted another one. What am I doing her on a school night and drinking?

"Another!" I yell.

That's when Damon pours me another glass and I drink it down.

"I like this witch." Damon said talking to his brother.

"Me too, she not boring like I thought she would be." Stefan replies.

Later on that evening I realized something, it was really late and I was really drunk. What am I still doing here on a school night and giving Damon tasteful lap dances?

"That's enough Damon I think I better get home."

"Oh come on! You really want to leave now?" he says, kissing my neck.

"Yes I do! Can you drive me home? I say.

I got up from his lap, fixing my shirt and closing my pants.

"Yeah sure, wouldn't want you driving home drunk like that" he says, getting up.

"Elena, I'm about to go home!" I yell.

She was too busy making out with Stefan on the sofa.

"Bye!" she says, in between kisses.

"Get home safe!" Stefan spoke.

As we left the house I couldn't stand up straight, I kept tripping over my own foot.

"Watch it my little witch give me the car keys, we're not taken your car, you will just have to figure out another way to school tomorrow." he explains.

He picks me up and put me into the passenger side seat. Then got into the drives side of the car and drove off. Once we got to my house, he walked me to my front porch and opened the door for me.

"Thank Damon I will see you later."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Later Witchy."

He walked off my porch, then got back into his car and drove off.

I close the door and started to take off my shoes. My feet were killing me. How the hell am I getting to school tomorrow? I guess I will call Caroline to come get me. I was about to walk upstairs when I heard the doorbell ring. Who the hell can it be at this time of night? I open the door and it was Kol, he looked pretty piss off.

"Hey Kol, what beings you here at this time of night?" I ask.

I couldn't see straight and I even tried to stay focus on him.

"May I come in?" he asks.

"Yea sure, come in!"

I didn't need to say another word after that because he came in.

"Why were you with Damon Salvatore?" he asks.

"You told me you were going to hang out with Elena." he says upset.

"I was hanging out with Elena and we were hanging out at the Salvatore brother's house." I explain.

"And what were you doing?" he asks.

"Well we drank all night and talked about stuff. Why? Are you jealous Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Don't tempt me Bonnie. Let me make something very clear to you. You are mine and if Damon Salvatore lays one finger on you, I will rip his heart out!" he yells.

"Who do you think you are Kol? You don't own me and you're not my daddy! I yell.

I tried to walk away from him but I was too tipsy to even walk straight that's when Kol grabs my arm.

"Don't walk away from me Bonnie!" He yells.

Kol was a vampire now and I have never seen how a vampire before. He had veins under his eyes, his eyes were darker and his teeth were sharper. I was really getting scared now.

"Kol you're scaring me, please let go of my arm."

At that point he did what I said and his face when back to normal.

"My apologize Bonnie. I didn't mean to black out on you like that."

"It's ok, next time just control you temper. God damn you Kol! I only knew you for one day and I would like to keep getting to know you, but I can't get to know you when you're acting like that." I explain.

"I can't help it Bonnie, this is how i am and this is how I'm always going to be. I really like you beautiful, but I don't do well with sharing and I won't share with Damon. I hope you can understand where i'm coming from?" He says seriously.

I just nod. I didn't know what else to say to him.

"i understand but-"

That's when he pulled me into a kiss, this was my first blow out kiss I ever had. No other guy has ever kissed me like this before, so I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my waist, I didn't want this kiss ever to stop. Then finally are lips broke apart for air. We stared at each other for awhile longer.

"Spend the night with me? And no funny business." I explain.

"Alright I promise, let's go." he says.

He grab my hand and pulled me upstairs. I put on my nighty, then climb into bed with him and we when to sleep. This has been the longest day of my life. How the hell am i getting to school tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I'm late, but I got caught up. I hope you like this Chapter. Review and tell me what you think, See you all in a few days with the next chapter.


	3. Just My Luck

Chapter 3: Just My Luck

A/N: Hey I'm back with a new chapter. Now the last to chapters I did a bit of editing so it should be perfect for you all to read now. Thanks for the reviews I'm glad some of you like this story. So here is the next chapter enjoy.

* * *

It was a Tuesday morning and I just realize that I needed to call Caroline, so she can drive me to school. I woke up with a bad hangover. I turned around to see if Kol was still in bed with me but he was gone. So I got up and walked to my dresser to check myself in the mirror. But when I got there I realize a note was stuck to it. It was from Kol, he must've left it before when home.

_Dear Beauty, I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye, but you just slept so beautifully. Unfortunately your beast had to go home and get ready for school today. Don't worry, I gave you a little kiss on the cheek before I left. By the way I have a little surprise for you later. So I will just talk to you at school. Love your handsome beast Kol."_

When I was finish reading the note I folded it up and put it in my drawer. Kol is really sweet when he not acting all crazy and over protective. But I'm still staying by my words. If he wants to be with me, he will have to do it the right way.

I was so much in my thoughts, I realize I almost forgot to call Caroline and ask her if she can take me to school. So I pick up my phone and called her. The phone only rang twice before she picked up.

"Let me guess you have a hangover too and you left your car at the Salvatore house, so you need me to come pick you up?" she spoke, before I could even talk.

"Yeah thanks Caroline." I reply.

I rub my head, than pop some pain killers in my mouth. Man i shouls have never drank in the first place.

"Be ready in a half hour ok?" she explains.

"Ok no problem. Just call me when you get here."

"Ok Bye!" she says hanging up the phone.

"I threw my cell down on the bed and when to my closet to pick out an outfit for today. I picked out a blouse of powder pink sisal settles just off my shoulders and it when down to my torso like a peasant blouse with white shorts and a pair of white sandals. After I was done with that I got into the shower, when i was done I dried myself off then got dress. Then I brush my hair in the mirror then added my strawberry flavor lip-gloss on.

When I was finish adding my lip-gloss on, Caroline calls me just in time. So I pick up my phone and answer it.

"Yeah, I'm on my way down stairs now" I say, closing my cellphone.

When I made it down stairs I grab a bottle of water and a protein bar, than made my way out side.

"Bonnie is that you?" Elena asks.

She was sitting on the passenger side of the car and some cute guy was sitting in the back as well.

"Hey guys."

"You look hot today." Caroline says, from the driver seat.

"Yeah, you really do." Elena says, as well.

The guy in the back seat kept staring at me. He had brown hair and brown eyes and he looked like Elena. He got out from the back seat to let me in.

"Hi my name is Jeremy and I'm Elena brother." he says with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Jeremy and I'm Bonnie." I say smiling.

"Oh yeah, my bad Bonnie, I forgot to introduce you to my little brother-"

Elena didn't get to finish her sentece because her brother beat her to it.

"We already established Elena but thanks anyways." Jeremy says rolling his eyes.

"Elena I didn't know you had a little brother?" I ask.

"Yea that's because he really my little cousin. My parents died two years ago and I been staying with Aunt Jenna ever since. But Aunt Jenna died awhile back to, so it been ruff on me and Jeremy. Now Alaric is taken care of me and Jeremy now, he a wonderful guardian and he's all we have left." She explains.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." I say, sadly.

"It's ok, your grandmother died on the same day my aunt died, they both were trying to protect me, it still hurts to this day that i let them die and I blame myself." She says.

"People come and go Elena so don't hold it over your head. I'm here now and I will protect you." I reply.

"Oh Bonnie I forgot to tell you that your grandmother left me your family book for you, here." she says passing me, my book out of her bag.

I looked through it real fast, this sure was my grandmothers spell book. It even had the Bennett name written at the bottom of it. There were so many spells and tricks I wanted to learn.

"Thanks Elena, this is great." I say, closing the book.

"Bonnie so how was it last night?" Caroline asks.

"How was what?" I ask.

"I heard that you were drinking last night and you gave Damon a lap dance." She blurt out.

"Elena you told her that?" I yell.

"Bonnie we were having fun last night and you had a good time as well. What does it matter if I told her or not, we are all friends here." She explains.

"I also heard you felt his Abs." Caroline says giggling.

"I think Bonnie prefer them as drapes." Elena says laughing.

"Thanks, thanks a lot." I tell her trying to keep a straight face.

"Wait a second, Bonnie what about Kol?"Caroline asks.

"What do you me, what about him?" I ask curious.

"I thought you liked him?" she says.

"Forget about him, besides she's feeling Damon right now!" Elena yells.

"No that's not all true and to be honest I'm feeling both of them right now. I just like one of them a little more then the other." I explains.

"And which one is that?" Caroline asks.

"I'm not telling you because a girl never reveals her deepest darkest secret."

"Bonnie if it means anything thing to you, I think you shouldn't be with any of them. Plus I heard Kol and Damon had history together, they were friends at one point. How do I know this? Damon told me. Why? Because me and Kol where friends earlier this year. We became best friends quicky but come to find out Kol was only watching me for his brother Klaus in case Elena messes up. Damon and Kol tried to kill each other 3 times in one year, something isn't right with them." Jeremy explains.

"Bonnie go for what you feel is right, if you want to be with an original then go for it and If you want to be with a Salvatore then be with him, it's your choice." Caroline explains.

"Thanks care bear." I say, smiling.

"No problem, we're here let's get to class." she says.

We got out the car. Then we all made are way to English class. A lot of guys were staring at us hard as we walk past the corridor. I even saw the happy couple Matt and Rebekah at their lockers together. So I told the girls I would catch up with them in class.

"Hey Matt and Rebekah!" I yell.

"Hey Bonnie, you look nice today" he says.

"Yes you do, where did you get that beautiful blouse?" Rebekah asks curious.

"This was a gift from my mom, I don't know where she got it but this is one of my favorite blouse." I explain.

"Maybe we should go shopping sometimes?" she asks.

"Yeah sure that would be cool, I will give you my number."

I took out a piece of a paper and put my number down on it for her, then pass it over to her.

"Thanks I will call you maybe we can go out this weekend?" she says.

"Yeah that sound cool, I will see you guys later." I says, weaving goodbye.

"Bye Bonnie." they both reply.

I swear my life involves around nothing but vampires. Just yesterday I was the new girl, now I have a handful of friends. I walked up stairs to the second floor, so I can get to English class. That's into someone stop right in front of me. It was Kol and he had a grin on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Good morning gorgeous, you look fine this morning." he says.

"Why thank you Kol." I reply back.

Then I looked at his arms again, what is behind his back?

"Kol what do you have behind your back?"

Then he took whatever it was from behind his back and shows it to me. It was my favorite type of flower. It was an Amaryllis, the kind that only blooms in the spring time.

"Kol! Where did you find this? I though they only bloom in the spring time?"

"Don't worry about that Beautiful."

I had tears coming down my cheeks now because I always have been a sucker for flowers. They make me happy. The only other guy that gave me flower before was my brother Jamie and that was for my birthday, but how did Kol know Amaryllis was my favorite flower.

"Kol how did you know this was my favorite flower?" I ask.

I know he was getting tired of my questions, but I was curious.

"I read your flower book, it said that Amaryllis was your favorite flowers, so I wanted to surprise you. I also know pink and yellow your favorite color and your favorite food is Italian. Last but not least I know you bite your lip when you're mad and you blush when you're nerves." He explains.

"Wow Kol! You know all of this, huh? It's too bad I don't know much about you."

"You will beautiful, we have all the time in the world to get deep into each other thoughts."

"Alright then, let's try and get to class first because it getting late."

"Wait just a minute." he says stopping me.

He took out a flower from my hands and put one on the left side of my ear and i smiled in return.

"Now you're perfect."

We walked into class late, we nodded when we saw the teacher Alaric and he was just started his lesson for the class. Kol when to sit at his desk and I when to sit next to my friends. Both girls looked at me and then at my flowers.

"Bonnie!" Caroline whispers.

I just looked at her to let her know I was listening.

"Who got you those flowers? They are beautiful." She asks.

"Kol did!"

"Kol did that? You have to tell me everything." Caroline says.

"Ok." I reply.

Then I got back to written my notes down. After we got out of first period, Elena, Caroline and Stefan came up beside me.

"So what did you do?" Caroline asks.

"I didn't do anything." I say, turning red.

"I never thought of Kol as the sensitive type of guys, he always gave me the impression that he was self-centered and cocky." She explains.

"Please, you thought Klaus was a big bad hybrid into he started drawing you pictures and sending you gifts." Elena says.

Caroline just looked over to her when she said that. They are always putting each other on blast and It's pretty funny if you think about it.

"Guys, it was only flowers." I explain.

"Yea sure, Kol in love with you Bonnie and It's only been one day." Stefan says.

How does he know that, Oh yeah I forgot, they are bloody freaking vampires for crying out loud.

"So if you know so much, you must have all the answers now do you, Stefan?" I said as a smart remark.

"Well not really all the answers. Like for instance my brother Damon, how do you feel about him?" He asks me.

"Hey I like Damon! He hot and he has a nice set of Abs-"

Elena cuts in,"Amen to that!" she yells.

Stefan just looked at her with a funny look and it was to funny for words.

"My bad, you may continue" she reply.

"So you like my brother because he's hot and has a nice set of Abs?" he asks curious.

"He also has a awesome personality." I say.

"So now you have two guys to pick from now?"

"I'm not the only girl Damon likes ok, he also likes Elena." I reply.

"I know that." He says.

"So why are you asking me how I feel about Damon?" I ask.

"Because I wanted to see you turn red, because you look funny that way." he smirks.

"Shut up Stefan! I swear you are so stupid." I laugh.

Later on that day, I was walking out of chemistry lab with Rebekah, that's when Jeremy stops me.

"Hey Bonnie can I talk to you for a second, alone?" he asks, than looking over at Rebekah.

"Yeah sure, I will see you later Bonnie." Rebekah says.

"Ok, later." I reply.

"So what sup?"

"It's about what we talked about earlier." He explains.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I want you to be careful Bonnie. My sister hasn't always made good choices. I know she trying to protect her friends, but people are dying left and right. The last thing I want is to see is you get hurt. We had the choice to move away, but she doesn't want to leave Mystic Falls. Remember when I told you about, how Kol and I were friends?" he asks.

"Yes I do. What about it?

"Kol was going to kill me if my sister didn't do what Klaus wanted her to do. I though he was my friend and I didn't know he was an original vampire. I'm just thankful that he didn't kill me. Damon was a bad guy when I first met him too. He almost killed me as well, but then he turned good. So you see? Having vampires for friends is not always a good thing, they will only get you into trouble." He explains.

I didn't know what else to say to him after that. I really like Kol and I like Damon too, but it Kol using me too?

"Thanks Jeremy, I will keep that in mind."

He just nods and walked away. He must have been through a lot in the past year and I feel bad for him.

* * *

It was the end of the day now and I wanted to get my spell book out of my locker, so when to my locker and pulled put my spell book and flowers for me to take home, than closed my locker. Kol appeared by my locker and he had a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon darling, what are we doing today?" he asks.

He put his head over my shoulder and arms around my waist.

"Kol are you using me? I ask him.

"What!" he yells.

I turned around to look at him and he had a worried look on his face.

"You heard me, are you using me because Klaus told you to get closer to me?" I say, looking for the truth.

He just stared at me, His face expression tells it all, so I drop my flowers on the fall. I can't believe he would dp this to me. Tears start to fall down my face.

"I can't believe you. Just stay the hell away from me Kol!" I scream.

I grab my book off the floor and try to run for it and he caught up to me with the flowers he gave me in his hand.

"What do you want? Go the hell away! You didn't hear me the first time?" I yell.

I left through the front door and ran to Caroline car. She was waiting for me in front, so I got in the passenger side and started to cry really hard.

"Bonnie what happen?" she asks.

"I don't want to talk about it, can you just drive me to Damon house so I can get my car." I ask sobbing.

"Yeah sure." she reply driving off.

I saw Kol staring at me from the door way as Caroline car drove off. I can't believe he would do that to me and hear I thought he really liked me, but I guess I was wrong. When we arrived at the Salvatore house, Caroline drops me off in front of my car.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" she asks.

"No I'm just going to hang out with Damon for a little while." I reply.

"Alright have fun and don't do anything I would do." She says smiling.

Then she drove off,so I walked up to the front door and knock on it, waiting for Damon to answer. It took him a second before he answers it.

"Hey Beautiful, what are you doing here? He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Well for one I came to pick up my car and two I came to see you." I say, smiling.

"Well this is a big surprise-"

He didn't get to finish because I was already kissing him. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up by my butt cheeks and carried me to the living room. I started to moan when he left trails of kisses down my neck. It felt so good, that I didn't want him to stop.

"Damon do you have condoms?" I ask him in between kisses.

"I'm a vampire." he says moaning.

"We don't use condoms." he says, out of breath.

"Well this is my first time and that's why I asked, Ooh." I say, moaning

He was sucking on my tits now and I started to get really wet.

"Umm, your scent is intoxicating me Bonnie. You smell delicious down there, may I?" he asks point in at my shorts.

I just nodded in reply. That's when he started to unbutton my shorts, then he brought them down really slowly. He came back up and started to leave kisses on my thighs. I moan louder when he got in between my thighs. Then he pulls my pink lace panties down and smells the scent of my wet pussy. I just looked at him waiting for him to make the first move.

"You ready Bonnie?" he asks.

"Yes I'm ready." I reply.

"Relax Beautiful."

Then he put his face in my pussy and started to eat me out, at first he when slow, licking my pussy up and down, then he started sucking on my clit. But as time goes by, he beings to suck on my clit harder and faster and I couldn't control my moaning.

"Ooh!" I cry out.

I push his head further in my pussy and wrap my legs around his head. He started to thrust his tongue in and out of my pussy, than my body started to shake. I cried out in ecstasy when I was about to cum. That when he finish eating my pussy, and he started to thrust his finger in and out of me. He did it fast and hard into I came hard on his fingers.

"WOW!"I say out of breath.

"That was amazing Damon."

"I'm glad you enjoyed, maybe next time we can take it to the next level?" he asks.

"Maybe, that sound like a plan." I reply.

I put on back on my panties and my shorts because i needed to get home right away.

"Damon I got to get home now before my father starts to worry."

"Ok, see you later. I'm going to take a shower" he says, giving me a kiss and running up the stairs.

I left out of his house then got into my car so I can get home and talk to my father. When I arrived at my house, I saw that my dad car was already there.

"Hey dad, your finally home?" I say, coming into the house.

"Yes, I am princess. How was school?" he asks.

"It was good." I say kissing him on the cheek.

"A young man came by today, He said his name was Kol and he drop off a gift for you, so I put it in your room. I see you're making new friends?" Dad asks.

"Yeah dad you can say that. I need to ask you about something-"

But then his phone rang, so I stop talking.

"Hold on sweetie, I have to take this call, it from my boss." he says, picking up his phone.

I guess I will talk to him later, my father has always been a busy man so i understand. I when upstairs to my room to see what Kol left for me. When I got there, I saw a huge gift wrap box waiting for me on my bed and a letter was attached to it, so I read it.

"_Dear Beauty, God can only understand how I'm feeling right about now. So I hope you are reading this letter. Bonnie before I met you, yes my brother wanted me to get closer to you and yes he wanted to use you for his own benefits. But when I met you, I couldn't help but feel something strong for you. I think about you all the time Bonnie and I care for you very much to the point that I don't want to see you will anyone else. I can't see you will anybody else, because if I do I might just do something crazy. Bonnie I'm falling in love with you every second of the day and when we are apart I can't breathe without you. What I'm trying to say is forgive me beautiful, change me if you want, I will do whatever it takes and I won't give up on you. I love you Bonnie. I hope you can see that, Love and always Kol."_

A tear comes down my cheek now. How can he piss me off so much, than sweep me off my feet with words, I don't know what to do anymore. Everything is just so fuck up right now, what have I done, this is not me. I have all these feeling right now and on top of that I was with the next guy while he at home probably waiting for me to call him.

I when to my gift and unwrap it. But when I open it, I couldn't believe what was inside. It was a strapless side draped gown with black/white lace paint chiffon and strapless with a sweetheart neckline and it has a slit where the thigh goes. It was beautiful but how did he even know my size? That's a whole other story. I think I'm going to talk to him at school tomorrow but for now I'm going to take a nap and enjoy the rest of my evening.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys. I hope you all like it and tell me what you think. I will have the next chapter up in a few days, so later.


	4. Passive Aggressive Behavior

Chapter 4: Passive-Aggressive Behavior

A/N: I'm back! Thanks for the reviews guys I love them. I just wanted to let you all know that this is a Kennett story so don't worry. The only reason why I'm making it so hard for them to be together is because I didn't want to make it easy for them. But they will be together and plus that will give us more time to see Kol passive behavior over Bonnie. Anyways enjoy this chapter.

* * *

On Wednesday 4:29 am, I got a phone call from a unknown number. Who the hell would call me at 4:30 am in the morning? I have school in a few hours are they crazy? So I press the talk button on my phone and answers it.

"Hello who the hell is this!" I say, sitting up on my bed.

"Bonnie it's me, Kol." He replies back.

"Oh Kol, what do you want?" I ask.

I lay back down on my bed because I was extremely tired. I can't believe Kol is doing this to me right now.

"Where were you this afternoon? He asks.

"Now that's none of your business is it!" I say.

"Don't get annoyed with me darling. I was only asking you a question!"

We both stay silent for a few seconds before one of us spoke again.

"Now ones again darling, where in the hell were you!" he yells.

I got really piss off at this point, How dare he talk to me in that tone? He doesn't own me and he sure isn't my man, well not yet, but that's besides the point, I will be treated with respect. If he wants to play it this way, then let's play. Since he doesn't understand that I need my space and respect. After what he did yesterday, he should be on his knees right now. Well I got a few words for him.

"Ok! If you must know, I was at Damon house picking up my car." I say, turning red in the face.

"It takes you 2 hours to pick up your car, what were you really doing Bonnie? Stop playing these games with me. I don't play nice with Damon, so tell me the truth!" he screams.

"Ok, now listen very closely Kol. You're going to like this one. He-Ate-My-Pussy-Out! Now how that for a truth? I ask.

He didn't even answer me back because he already hung up the phone and I realize what I've just done. Kol is a very aggressive person and I only witness a little part of it. I don't want him to go crazy and do something stupid. God knows what he about to do to me or Damon. I should have listened to Jeremy, I'm starting a war between Kol and Damon. Which Jeremy already seen them fight before. I don't even get how they used to be friends, then again they are a lot alike thought, so I could understand that.

God damn him, now I can't even sleep anymore. I'm sitting here in my bed, biting my lip going crazy over him. I have to do something about it. Should I go to his house first? Or maybe I should call Rebekah cell? I had to get my mind off Kol, so I picked up my spell book and started going through it. Maybe I could learn some spells to get my mind off of what just happen.

I when to my dresser and picked one of my flowers out of the vase, then walked back over to my bed. I wanted to start out with an easy spell first. This spell looked pretty easy it's called the telekinesis spell. I relaxed my mind, than close my eyes to do the spell. But when I open my eyes I seen the flower floating in the air. I finally learned a spell and I can't wait to tell Elena. The rest of the morning I was practicing spells, that's into I had to go to school of course.

When I got to school that morning, I when straight to my locker to take out my English and history books for first and second period. However, when I closed my locker there was this girl behind it.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that Caroline." I say, with my hand to my chest.

"Sorry, so how was your afternoon with Damon yesterday?" she asks smiling.

I smile in return.

"It was great." I reply.

"So tell me what did you guys do?" she asks curious.

"Well if you must know we made out and he when down on me." I say, closing my locker.

"Oh my god Bonnie did you enjoy it?" she asks excited.

"Yes, but you can't tell Elena, I don't want her to know yet." I explain.

"I won't, don't worry about it." She replies.

"Are you two going to date now?" she asks.

"No, I don't know. Did you date him when you two had sex? I ask curious.

"Sadly no, he was just a good fuck." She laughs.

"Can I be honest with you?"

She just nod.

"I think I made a big mistake. You know about the originals right? I ask.

"Yea of course!" she responds.

"How did Klaus act when he started to fancy you?" I ask her.

"Well Klaus wasn't really pushy with me, he just kept doing nice things for me, then he back off for a while and waited for me to come on my own. He's only pushy when it comes to Elena and his hybrids and that's a whole other story. Some guys just don't push love and I think his brother Elijah is the same way. He has morels which I like about him and he not pushy. He fancies all 3 doppelgangers, which I think he was only in love with 2 of them, Tatia and Katherine."

"Wow! Everyone seems to be in love with Katherine?"

"Well Damon was in love with her the most. In the end he didn't get the girl, Stefan did." She explains.

"I feel bad for him. How about Kol and Rebekah?" I reply.

"Rebekah was also in love with Stefan and she slept with Damon too."

"Wow so Damon slept with all these women? How did you find out about Rebekah?"

"From Elena, I think he did it because he was drunk and upset over Elena."

"That doesn't give him the right to use her, who does he think he is?" I ask.

"Yeah I know right, that's why I called him a pain in the ass all the time." She giggles.

"So do you know anything about Kol?"

"Kol forget about it. He is very passive and aggressive when he doesn't get his way with people. Kol turns into this lunatic. Like at the original ball he crushed Matt hand because Rebekah didn't want to drink Matt blood anymore, reason because she started liking him. Kol was getting angry because he was getting quite hungry so he tried to hurt Matt. A couple of weeks later, he tried to talk to Alaric's girlfriend and when he didn't get his way with her, he tried to attack her. Klaus told me he becomes very aggressive and he can't control Kol sometimes."

I can't believe I was hearing this, my Kol is a crazy lunatic? how can this be?

"Thanks Caroline."

"Did something happen between you and Kol yesterday?" she asks.

I just nod.

"That's why you were crying yesterday afternoon?"

"Yes it is, I told him to stay away from me because I thought he was using me. But when he bought this dress for me and sent me this note, i just broke down. That's the only reason why I did that stuff with Damon, because I was mad at Kol. He hurt my feelings really bad Caroline. So I told him I let Damon eat me out to make him mad and I have never done anything like that before in my life. I think Kol is pissed at me now."

"Please don't cry Bonnie everything will be ok." She says, hugging me.

"I'm just scared for he's going to do something bad." I sob.

"Bonnie let's just go to class, everything will be alright."

When we walked into class I realize that there were a few people missing today.

"Where Elena and Stefan?" I ask her.

"I don't know, I tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up, she probably taken the day off with Stefan."

So I walked over to the teacher.

"Alaric did Elena come home last night?" I ask worried.

"No she said she was spending the night with Stefan and Damon, I saw her over there before I left Damon house. Why, what wrong?" he ask.

"Nothing, just forget it."

I took my seat next Caroline, something didn't sound right. Kol was also missing as well, he didn't come to class today or any off are other classes we had together, so I will have to talk to Rebekah in lab.

"Hey Rebekah, how are you this afternoon?" I ask.

"I'm doing well and you?" she reply.

"I'm doing alright. Where your brother today?"

"To be honest with you, I don't know. All I know is he been walking around the house like a mad person, just punching walls and knocking over things. My brother Niklaus said if he didn't stop punching his walls and messing up his house, he was going to throw him back in the coffin like a caged animal. Kol didn't take it very kindly, so he grabs Nik by his throat. My Brother Elijah and I tried to stop him, but he got even more piss off and threw Nik across the room, it was an outrage. I couldn't believe how Kol was acting, then he just left." She explains.

"I am so sorry Rebekah. I think this is my fought or else he wouldn't be acting like this."

"Why what happen?" she asks.

"I found out about Klaus asking him to be-friend me and being me over to the dark side, because i'm a powerful witch and he needed me to do spells for him. So I got mad Kol and told him to stay the hell away from me. When I got home I saw this beautiful dress that he bought for me. I made a mistake and told him I let Damon go down on me." I say.

"Oh, well that makes a whole lot of since. Then that explains why he not here today. Or Elena and Stefan, he probably when after them. He really does fancy you Bonnie and he talks about you all the time. Just yesterday morning he was telling Niklaus that he should take lesson from him, then he bought you a 3,995 dollar dress that's saying something."

"Did-you say the dress was 3,995 dollars?" I ask trying to get the words out.

"Of course, you need a dress for your date on Friday night, right? I when with him during lunch period to pick one out for you and he paid for it."

I can't believe how stupid I was right about now. The evening gown Kol brought me cost a fortune and it was beautiful.

"I think I need to fix this Rebekah." I explain.

"Yes you do. You hurt my brother feelings and I don't need another brother with a broken heart. You better fix it for your own sake Bonnie."

Then the bell rang, school was finally over.

"See you later Bonnie." she says with a small smile.

"Bye!" I reply.

I ran to fine Caroline, if I'm going to go to the Salvatore house I'm going to need back up.

"Caroline there you are, something bad is happening and I can feel it. Just get in your car and follow me."

"Alright I'm going." she says getting into her car.

* * *

So we drove off to the Salvatore house. I just hope everybody was alright and no one is hurt. When we got there I saw an unknown car I never seen before and I think it was Kol's.

"That's Kol car." Caroline says.

We just looked at each other, then ran to the front door and open it. The door was already unlocked thank god, Caroline when in first.

"Elena, Stefan , Damon is anyone here!" she shouts.

"I guess nobody here." I say looking around.

Then out of nowhere I saw a flash come to Caroline and grab her by her neck. It was Kol and he was in his vampire form. Caroline screams.

"Hello beautiful it took you long enough to get here. We won't be needing any interruptions" he says, snapping Caroline neck.

"Oh my god!" I scream with my hands over my mouth.

Caroline was still moving a little, thank god.

"Don't worry Bonnie. Caroline will be alright, she is a vampire after all" he says, then smirks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yell.

He came in front of me and grabs my face.

"You're what's wrong with me Bonnie, you think you can just come around, get me to fall for you and then play me like some cheap toy. DO YOU!"

"I wasn't trying to play you Kol, I made a mistake!" I say, crying.

"You hurt me really bad beautiful, now your friends are paying for this!" he says, pulling me to the living room.

When we got there I saw Elena and Stefan chain up to chairs with a duct tape on their mouths. Damon was beat up really bad and chained up to pipe on the wall. I can't believe Kol would take it this far.

"You see what happens to people friends when you don't play nice?" He asks.

"Kol just listen to me I'm sorry ok, I fuck up and I do care about you. You just hurt me really bad and that's the only time I ever did something like that with someone. Just don't hurt my friends take it out on me, please!" I sob.

Kol had Blood coming down his eyes now, I think he was crying because vampires don't cry like we do, they cry with tears of blood. Then he walked over to Damon and grabs him by the heart. Damon looks like he was in a lot of pain, Elena was crying and screaming and Stefan was trying to get out of his chains but he couldn't get out.

"Kol don't please!" I scream.

Then he stops and takes his hand away from Damon heart. He looks at me for a minute before he starts to walk over to me. Then I use a metal abilities spell on him. All I had to do was just give him one glare and he was in pain on the floor holding his hands to his ears.

"Ah, what are you doing to me Bonnie!" he scream.

"You hurt my friends Kol and that is not the way to send a message when you want them to love you in return. If you're going to try and hurt somebody hurt me, but you keep my friends out of this."

He was still in pain on the floor rolling around, trying to get to me.

"I'm sorry Bonnie, just stop doing that!" he said trying to speak.

"Then leave this place Kol and don't come back here."

Then I stop using my powers on him and blood started running down my nose. He looked at me once more before he left out the front door. Caroline came in the living room holding her neck.

"Is everything alright?" she asks.

"Yeah everything is fine."

We untie Elena, Stefan and Damon. They looked like they been through hell. Elena was still in her night wear, Stefan was still in his boxers and so was Damon.

"Bonnie you didn't tell me Kol had a thing for you?" Damon spoke.

"I'm sorry Damon I should have never put you in the middle of this." I explain.

"It's cool, it not like I haven't been used before." He says, pouring him a drink.

"No, it's not like that Damon I do like you, I just-"

"I thought he was never going to let us go and I have to pee really bad. Excuse me I have to use the bathroom." Elena says running up stairs.

"So now do you believe me when I said he in love with you and it only been a couple of days?"

"You were right Stefan" I say, rolling my eyes

"At least you know how to use some of your powers now, got a little blood there thought." Caroline points out.

She was talking about my nose so I clean it up with a tissue.

"Bonnie look I know what happen yesterday afternoon with you and Damon, he told me." Stefan says.

I just narrow my eyes at Damon.

"Oh my god I feel so much better!" Elena says, coming into view.

She looks at me and chuckles.

"So you took it to the next level?" Elena smiles.

"You told her to Damon!" I yell.

"What! She asked me if you came over to get your car already, I said yes and I also got a little action along with it." He says taken a sip of his scotch.

"The question is what are you going to do about Kol?" Caroline asks.

"I'm going to go talk to him later. By the way Caroline I'm sorry about your neck."

"It ok, he knew I was a vampire and I can heal fast; That's why he did it. Kol just likes to toy around with people." She explains.

"There will be enough of that." I reply.

"Kol might have been playing around with you but he wasn't playing with Damon and me. He knows he can't kill you Caroline, or Elena, because Klaus told him not to. You don't know Kol when he gets really mad." Stefan explains.

"He can be very reckless. If he can act like he doesn't remember who I am because of something that happen in the past, then he can kill me like it nothing." Damon says.

"You two were friends?" I ask.

"For a short while then he just disappeared. Ever since he came back we been going at it."

"The next time Kol does something wrong Bonnie, just keep my brother out of it please." Stefan says.

I just nod.

"Anyways I have to go home now, I needed to talk to my father about something." I say.

"Alright Bonnie call us later!" Elena yells.

I left the house got into my car and drove home. I can't help to feel like everything that's happen lately is my fault. When I got home I parked my car in the drive way. My father car wasn't here and I really needed to speak to him. So I got out of my car and walked into my house. I when into the kitchen and my dad left me another note on the counter. I open it up and it said the samething as last time, so I threw it in the trash, got a soda out of the refrigerator and closed the door. But when I turned around I didn't expect to see Kol there.

"Ah, Kol don't scare me like that, you really need to stop doing this." I say, shaking my head.

He just stared at me for a while with a serious look on his face.

"What! Why are you staring at me like that?" I ask.

"Are we still going on are date Friday night at 6pm?" He asks.

I giggle a little "Are you freaking serious right now? You're really asking me that question after everything you've done?"

"Oh come on love it no hard feelings. You did hurt my feelings, now where even." He explains.

He had a big grin on his face when he spoke those words to me.

"Damon and Stefan were right you are crazy."

"Well they are right about one thing."

"And what is that?" I ask.

"That I'm crazy in love with you." He reply.

I shook my head and tried to walk away from him but he just grabs my hand.

"Bonnie please don't leave. I just- I just want to be with you ok." He says, in a serious tone.

I walked back over to him and grab him by his face, then looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I want to be with you to Kol. However, hurting my friends is not going to make me be with you. I think I may be falling in love with you, but if we're going to do this you need to change for the better."

"Bonnie I don't think I can do that." he says shaking his head.

"Try for me please and I promise and I won't be with anyone else."

"Ok I will try, but only for you." he says, rolling his eyes

"Now give your man a kiss."

That's when I finally kiss him on the lips and wrap my arms and round his neck. Then he picks me up and spins me around really fast.

"Kol stop it, I'm getting dizzy." I say, giggling.

"Whatever you say beautiful." He replies.

"I love you!" I spoke.

"I love you too!"

Then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and took him up to my room.

* * *

A/N: I know you all are probably wondering if they are going to have sex. Well no, not into after their first date. I hope you all like this chapter, review and tell me what you think. I also want some of your input on what should happen on their first date, give me some ideas, after their date the story gets even better. And by the way the evening gown I wrote about in the last chapter really cost 3,995 dollars if you want the link to the page than just message me. Next chapter will be up Friday night or sometime this weekend later.


	5. The Gentlemen

Chapter 5: The Gentlemen

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the review guys. Here is the next chapter, I decided to put it up today instead of waiting to the weekend and plus I will be really busy this weekend, so enjoy.

* * *

(Bonnie P.O.V)

It was a beautiful Friday afternoon and I was enjoying a free period with the girls. I was looking at the deep blue sky, thinking about how life would have been if I never left mystic falls in the first place. I would probably be a different person and I would probably even hate vampires. On top of that I'll probably won't even have time to go flower picking like I did back in North Caroline. Whatever it is, I'm just glad things turn out this way and I came at the right time.

"Bonnie!" Elena spoke.

"Uh-huh?" I answer back.

"What are you doing tonight? I was thinking maybe all of us can hang out?" she asks.

"I got plans!" Caroline and I say at the same time.

We both looked at each other than laughed, because we both said we had plans tonight.

"Wait you both have plans tonight? But where does this leave me?" She asks.

"I'm sorry Lena but I have to take a rain check for tonight. I have a date and you're not the only one that's getting all the attention" Caroline explains.

"Yeah me to, I mean- not about the getting attention part, but I'm going on a date with Kol tonight." I explain.

"Wait a minute; I still can't believe your actually still going out with him, after everything he did to us." Elena says.

"So what Elena did you forget that Damon was trying to kill me and Jeremy at first and you still talk to him?" Caroline asks.

"That's not the point and I wasn't even dating Damon. I was dating Stefan and I still am." She says, getting annoyed.

"Enough guys, I really like Kol and he likes me too. We care about each other and nothing going to change that." I explain.

"Are you two going out now?" Caroline asks curious.

"Yes, is that going to be a problem for you?" I ask.

"No, actually I been meaning to tell you guys something." She says, taken a deep breath.

"And what is that?" Elena asks.

"I am official dating Klaus." She admits.

Elena was now choking on her soda. So I started to pat her back, so she wouldn't kill herself.

"I'm glad I let that out." Caroline smiles.

"So that means were going to be like sisters now?" I say, giggling.

"O, yes, I didn't think about that. We are both dating brother, duh." She chuckles.

"So you both are dating original vampires, did you ever stop and think, then realize this is infection me." Elena says pointing at herself.

Caroline and I laugh when she said that.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but this is not about you. We have needs and wants like you do." Caroline says.

"Look maybe, things will work out for the better this way and Klaus will change his ways. We can all work together you know?" I explain to her.

"Yeah maybe." She says.

Later on that day, Caroline and I decided to go together in one car to Klaus mansion. Then Kol would take me home tomorrow. Which I didn't mind because I don't have to pick up my car at someone else house later on the next day. Then I when home and got dress. I wanted to look just right for my prefect gentleman tonight.

(Kol P.O.V)

I was getting ready for my date tonight with Bonnie. I wanted everything to be perfected; I even rented out a hotel room for the night. Bonnie gets whatever she want no questions asked because I like the fire that's in her and plus she drives me crazy.

"Brother!" Klaus says coming into the room.

"Yes Niklaus? Can't you see I'm busy right now?" I say annoy.

"Yes I am aware of that Kol, but you seem to forget this is also my house and you will give me my respect and some type of courtesy, do you understand me?"

I put a smile on my face, than turn around to look at my brother.

"Whatever you say brother." I reply.

"Good, the girls will be here in 20 minutes, I expect you to be down stairs and ready by the time they get here."

I turned back around to fix my tie in the mirror.

"Oh, and by the way Kol?" Klaus spoke.

I looked at him through the mirror waiting for him to talk.

"The next time you have one of your hissy fits over your girlfriend and decided you want to snap my girlfriend neck over something your witch did, I will have both you and that witch necks, do I make my left clear?" He asks sounds frustrated.

I chuckle at his words; Klaus seems to forget that I'm not afraid of him.

"Niklaus should you be getting ready?" I ask.

He narrows his eyes at me and walked out my room.

When I walked down stairs to the living room I saw Elijah and Rebekah.

"Kol don't you look charming this evening." Rebekah smiles.

"Thanks sis, that's the first smart thing you said in years." I says as a smart remark.

"Go fuck yourself Kol, that's the last compliment you will be getting from me. See that's what I get for being too nice." She explains.

"Oh relax Rebekah, It was only a joke. Don't get your panties in a twist." I smirk, then sat on the couch.

"See that's the thing with you Kol you're always playing when people are serious. I think it time to grow up." Klaus says drinking his glass of blood.

"Now brother you know that's always been Kol's personality and he not going to change for anyone." Elijah says.

"Thank you Elijah, that's why you've always been my favorite brother."

"Wait, I thought I was your favorite?" Rebekah asks.

"Don't worry darling, you always been my favorite sister." I said narrowing my eyes at Klaus.

"Oh really I never been you're favorite brother, that makes me feel so much better." Klaus says.

"Don't get me wrong Nik at one point you were my favorite brother we used to have a brunch of groupies chasing after us. That's into you lock me in a coffin for 100 years, then it was war." I said with a grin on my face.

"You deserve it, you were becoming too reckless and didn't follow orders" Klaus explains.

"See that's what you seem to forget Niklaus, I am not one of your hybrids and I almost lost the woman I fell in love with because of you." I explain.

"Kol, now you know Nik means well. We are all we have left, he only looking out for you." Elijah says.

I just roll my eyes. Then I smell something that was familiar to me, it was Bonnie and I know her scent anywhere. She smells like cherry blossoms and I love her smell.

* * *

(Bonnie P.O.V)

It was now 6 and Caroline and I just made it to Klaus mansion. I was wearing the evening gown Kol bought me and I had my hair pinned up in curls. Caroline looked nice also, she had on a strapless red gown and her hair was straight for the evening.

"I really do love your dress Bonnie, it's absolutely gorgeous." Caroline says.

"I love your dress to Caroline, it like looking at Rebekah right now with your hair straighten like that." I say giggling.

"Hey don't even play with me like that!" she shouts.

I just smiled at her, than she hit me on the shoulder almost knocking me over.

"Well we are here. You ready to do this Ms. Bennett?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm just a little nerves, this is my first date." I explain.

"You will be ok." She says smiling.

We knocked on the door. The person that opens the door for us looked like an older Kol, this must be Elijah.

"Good evening ladies." Elijah says.

He kissed Caroline hand first, than kissed my hand afterwards.

"You must be the lovely Bennett witch my brother talks about." He asks.

"Yes, and I must say I can see where Kol get his looks from." I say.

"Why thank you Miss Bennett." He replies.

"You can call me Bonnie if you want, it's no problem."

"My apologize Bonnie, do come in." he says stepping to the side.

We walks inside the house and the first person I saw was Rebekah.

"Hello love!" Rebekah says giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Caroline!" she says and narrows her eye's at Caroline.

"Rebekah!" Caroline answers.

Then another guy came into view, he had a big smile on his face this must be Klaus.

"Caroline my love." he says kissing her on the lips.

"You must be Bonnie? It's nice to finally meet you, I heard so much about you." He says.

"What did you hear?" I ask.

"Just that you stole my brother heart." He smirks.

I turned red when he said that.

"Anyways we will be going. Enjoy your evening Bonnie, I will see you soon." He says walking out the front door with Caroline.

"Bye Bonnie, I will call you later!" Caroline yells.

"Bye!" I yells.

Then I felt someone put their arms around my waist and I already knew who it was.

"Hey Kol." I say turning around to give him a kiss.

"Hey gorgeous, Rebekah wasn't lying when she said this dress would look beautiful on you." He says looking at me, up and down.

"Thank you I have a wonderful boyfriend." I say.

"Well this wonderful boyfriend must really love you." He reply.

I giggle out loud.

"Shall we?" he says holding out his arm for me to take.

"We shall." I reply.

Kol was a quick driver. We made it to the restaurant in 15 minute. I thought it would take a little longer to get there. But when you're with Kol anything is possible.

"This place is beautiful Kol." I say looking up from my menu.

"Well I know you love Italian food, so I wanted to take you to the best Italian restaurant out of town." He says smiling.

"Well you did it, I'm surprise, it usually take a half hour to get to this place."

"Ciao Bella, what would you like from the menu?" the waitress ask.

"Um, Can I have the penne alla vodka with chicken?" I ask.

"Si Bella." He says.

"And you signore?" he asks.

"I would like steak." Kol says, looking at me.

"How would you like it cooked?" the waitress asks.

"Blue rare and can we have your best red wine in the house please." Kol says.

"Right away signore." He says walking away.

"What is Blue rare?" I ask him.

"Un-cooked streak." He says.

"Oh!" I reply.

"I missed you today beautiful, we didn't talk much in school." He says, sadly.

"Yeah I know, I was just trying to hang with my friends more, since I been spending a lot of time with you." I explain.

"I know, so are you ready for the second part of are date later?" he asks.

"Yes of course." I say bitten my lip.

"Your nerves, don't be I will take good care of you." He smirks.

I smiled and turned red again, why does he keeps making me do that.

After we finish eating dinner Kol drove us to a hotel. I know what is going to happen tonight. Kol and I plan it and I was ready to lose my virginity.

Kol walked us into are hotel room and I looked around a little, I have never been to a hotel before and I felt a little tipsy from the red wine we drunk. So I sat on the bed and took off my shoes.

"You tired gorgeous?" he asks me.

"No I just drunk too much wine that's all, don't worry about it." I reply.

"Ok darling whatever you say." he says, taken off his pants and unbuttoning his shirt.

I just look at him.

"You're not going to take off your dress beautiful?" he asks.

"Oh yeah sorry. Can you unzip this for me Kol?" I ask turning my back to him.

"Sure!" he says unzipping my dress.

"Thank you." I say, pulling down my dress very slowly, revealing my lace black bra and panties to him.

He licked his lips and walked up to me. He had black satin boxers on and I couldn't wait to take them off.

"You are so beautiful." He says kissing me on the lips gently.

Then we sat on the bed, I sat facing him on his lap and started to kiss him on his neck. My lips made it to his ear.

"Take this Off. I whisper tugging lightly on his satin boxers.

"Do you know what you're doing Bonnie?" he asks.

"Yes!" I reply pulling his boxers down.

His penis was fully erected. I was kneeling on his lap as he began to nibble on my neck. The perfect combination of pain and pleasure flooded over me. This time he Un-snaps my bra and tossed it across the room, then he kisses me again.

Without warning he let us fall back onto the bed. I took a couple deep breaths, and then he placed my hand to his hard erection, which had to be about 10 inches long. How is this even going to work? It was too big.

"You scare darling, you want me to stop?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

I just shake my head no.

Then he flips us over, and now I was lying on my back and he was on top of me.

"Mmm, you look so tasty Bonnie." he whispers.

Then he when down on me to take off my black lace panties and he slid them down right off my thighs then tossed them to the side. Then moved back up to lay on top of me.

"You ready?" he asks me.

"Yes-"I didn't even get to finish because he thrust deep inside of me breaking through my hymen.

"Oh, Mmm." I cry out in pain grabbing on for dear life.

"He started to thrust his penis in me at a slow pace, in out, in out. My legs were shaking and I was digging my nails through his back. Tears start to fall down my cheeks because it hurt, but felt so good at the same time. Then the pain when away. Kol kiss me all over my face saying he loves me.

"Faster!" I moan and thrust my hips up.

I didn't have to tell him twice because he thrust deep inside of me hitting my cervix as I cried in ecstasy. He starts to go deep and fast and I was enjoying every second of it, feeling like I was about to cum everytime.

"Bite me!" I cry out.

"You sure beautiful?" he asks.

I just nodded. A smile spread widely across his face, revealing two perfectly sharp fang in his mouth and veins appeared under his eyes. He slowly leaned into my neck. I just cringed in horror as I felt the strangest pain ever. I just moan out in pain as I felt him break through the skin of my neck and pain turned into pleasure. I cry out in ecstasy when I was about to cum.

"Oh, mmm!" Kol moan drinking the blood from my neck.

When he finish drinking the blood from my neck he came inside of me releasing every drop of sperm he had in him. My eyes were slowly going blank and strained, then my body when limp on the bed and I slowly when into a deep slumber.

"Goodnight beauty, I will see you in the morning." He says kissing me on lips. Then he lay down right next to me pulling me into a hug, closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now; I hope you like, review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be on next week, later.


	6. Never Break A Promise

Chapter 6: Never Break A Promise

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the reviews guys, i love them and thanks to all of you thats following this story and giving it a chances, I really appreciate. Anyway's here the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I woke up on a Saturday morning with the sun shining over me. So I picked up the pillow and put it over my head. My neck was killing me just a little bit, but that's what I get for letting Kol drink my blood in the first place. I turned around to look at my handsome sleeping vampire, and he slept so peacefully, I could just stare at him all day.

But then I realize something was pointing up from under the sheet, I looked under the sheet and there it was, my baby had a boner. He must have been having a good dream if his dick was standing up like that. This just won't do, so you know what I did? I when down on him.

I grab his hard on in my hand and started to lick the tip of it, swirling my tongue around it as Kol body jerk up a little bit, I heard a few groans as well. Then I put my mouth on the tip of his long shaft and started to suck on it really hard. I took my mouth of it for a second.

"Please darling, don't stop now. I was just getting ready to enjoy it."

So I pulled the sheet off my head and looked at Kol, he had a big grin on his face.

"Beautiful your mouth is delightful almost as good as the taste of your blood." he says.

I just smiled and put my mouth back down on the tip of his cock. Then I when all the way down to deep throat it. Faster and faster I when up and down. Kol was enjoying every second of it. Then I started to lick his shaft up and down and suck on both of his balls. He jump at surprise when I did that, I think his dick even jerked a little bit.

"Darling whatever you're doing with your mouth is wonderful." he says moaning

My mouth when up and down his cock fast but softly. Then I started to swirl his cock around my mouth and I deep throat it really hard this time.

"Ah, Mm, baby I'm about to cum?" he cries out in ecstasy.

Then his cocked jerked again and this time he came in my mouth hard. I ran to the bathroom to wash my mouth out real fast and brush my teeth.

When I came out from the bathroom, Kol was still in bed and he had his eye's close with a smile on his face.

"Kol what are you doing?" I ask standing next to the bed.

"Nothing beautiful, just thinking about how good your head game is. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he says smirking.

"Kol shut up!" I say throwing a pillow at him.

He still had a big grin on his face and still caught the pillow in the process.

"Kol you know I haven't done this before."

"I know, I was only joking around. You're a good girl in my book." He explains.

"Kol I'm tired of being a good girl, I want to do something bad once in my life."

He stared at me a few seconds before he answers me back.

"Are you sure about this? I can be quite the trouble maker. " He smirks.

"Yea I'm sure, I been practicing my spell lately and I'm pretty good at it." I say smiling.

"Yes I know remember you try to kill Me."

"Kol I didn't try to kill you, you were trying to hurt my friends and kill Damon, so you were asking for it." I explain.

"Wow! You sound just like my brother Nik right now." he spoke.

"What! I do not sound like you're brother." I yell.

"Whatever you say lovely."

"Kol, I'm just stating the facts, if you can't handle it then you have a lot of problems. But you need to learn how to control your anger, before someone gets hurt."

"I sorry darling but I'm afraid you're a little too late for that, you know how many people I killed, hurt and turn into vampires? Plenty of them, and that's just Me." he says.

"Well, that all will stop today." I say, not asking.

"Wait a second, aren't you the one that said you wanted to do something bad for once in your life?" he asks.

"Yes I did say that, but I didn't mean kill instant people in the process." I yell trying to find my clothes.

"Bonnie where are you going?"

"Getting away from you!" I shout.

"Darling you're the one with a sharp tongue, it's not my fought your mouth is reckless!" He yells.

"Fuck you Kol!" I say closing the bathroom door.

"Beauty, I apologize. Now will you please come out? This weekend was supposed to be romantic for the both of us and we shouldn't be fighting over something so stupid."

"For your information Kol, this conversation is not stupid." I reply.

"You are so right, I'm stupid for making you upset."

"Do you really mean that Kol?"

"Yes I do more than anything, if you want me to stop my childish ways, I will stop for you my love."

"I came out the bathroom with a little smile on my face.

"Come take a shower with me." I smirk.

Darling you don't have to ask me twice." He said ripping off his boxers and carrying me to the shower.

"Kol put me down." I giggle.

Later on that day, Kol drop me off in front of my house.

"See you later beauty."

"Bye Kol, I will call you." I say, giving him a kiss on the lips.

I got out the car and he drove off, my father was sitting on the porch with a phone in one hand.

"I'm going to call you back." He says hanging up the phone.

"Princess you're home? Was that the nice young man I met a couple of days ago?" He ask.

"Yes it was daddy." I say blushing.

"So are you kids dating?"

"Yes we are." I smile.

"He bought you that dress didn't he? It must have cost him a lot? This boy-"

"Kol daddy!"

"Well Kol must really care about you?"

"Yes he does care about me a lot and I care about him." I admit.

"Wow my daughter falling in love, I thought I had to wait a couple more years for you to fall in love." He says, then chuckles.

"Are you ok with me dating him?" I ask curious.

"Yes of course, as long as he makes my princess happy, then I'm ok with it."

"Thanks daddy. Can I ask you something?"

"Yes sure ask away?" he replies.

"Did you know I was a witch?"

"Of course I do, I married your mother didn't I? He says sarcastic.

"Yes I know, but did it ever bother you?"

"No it didn't. But we grew apart once she got involve with original business. She entomb this original vampire name Mikael. After that she when crazy and her magic wasn't the same anymore. Your grandmother tried to speak to her, but Abby didn't want to be speak at all. Into one day she said she was taken you away and leaving Mystic Falls to keep you safe. I tried to stop her, but she said she didn't want the same to happen to you. It broke my heart to see you go and it also hurt to see my wife pick up and leave. But we were already at the end off are relationship." He explains.

"I'm sorry about everything daddy. I'm here now and I won't up and leave you like mom did." I say with tears coming down my cheeks.

"I know princess, I know you won't." he says giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's get some lunch sweetheart, my threat." He says.

* * *

Later on that day I decided to go to Elena house and have a girl night with them, Caroline was on her way over there as well. When I got there I already saw care bears car. Damn why do all these vampires drive so fast. I walked inside the house to see the girls in the kitchen.

"Hey you made it!" Caroline yells.

"Yeah I did." I reply coming into the kitchen and sitting on the chair.

"So how was your first date with Kol last night?" Elena asks.

"It was absolutely amazing Elena, he took me to a Italian restaurant and then we when to a 5 star hotel room for the night."

"Oh my god! So that means you two fucked?" Caroline asks.

"Yes we did, it was my first time, and then afterwards I let him drink my blood."

"Are you serious? Bonnie I never thought you would go that far." Elena explains.

"Why? Did both of you go that far before?"

"Yes I did, but Caroline when a little too far. That's why she a vampire now." Elena says and narrow her eyes at Caroline.

"Well I don't want to be a vampire right now. I don't even know if I want to be one at all." I say.

"Well if you're going to spend the rest of your life with him. Sooner or later you're going to have to be one." Caroline reply.

"How did your date with Klaus go?" I ask curious.

"It when well, he took me to a jazz concert, then we ate at a French restaurant and then we when to his house and had sex, lots off it." she explains.

"Sound fun to me." I smile.

"Man you two, had some wonderful dates." Elena says.

"Has Stefan took you out a couple of times?" I ask.

"Yeah he did, but nothing like what you two had."

"Oh, I think Stefan and I need to have a little man to woman talk." I say smiling.

"Bonnie, let me ask you something? Is Kol you know- big?" Caroline asks.

Elena just looked at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes he is, I'm pretty sure all of the originals are packing quite large, if you know what I mean." I say drinking my beer.

"Yes I do." Caroline spoke.

"Ok maybe I should talked to Elijah." Elena says.

We both just looks at her.

"What? I was just saying." She says drinking her beer.

"Oh shit! I forgot about Rebekah this afternoon." I yell.

"Fuck her!" Elena says.

Caroline just looked at her.

"What! She the one that hate me." She explain.

"I will be right back, I'm going to the bathroom."

When I made it to the bathroom I picked up the phone to call Rebekah. It rang three times before she answers.

"Hello Bonnie!" she answers.

"I am so sorry Rebekah, I almost forgot about are shopping date today."

"It ok Bonnie, I know you were out with your father, it not every day you get to spend time with him right?" she explain.

"Wait a minute, how did you know that?"

"Kol told me."

"Is he like stalking me now?" I ask.

"To be honest with you I don't know Bonnie, You know he crazy. You got yourself into this." She laughs.

"Yea I know, I love him thought."

"Oh, so I see last night date when well?" she asks.

"Yeah it really did. Didn't he tell you already?" I ask.

"No not really, it was more like a big old grin on his face. He looks like he got laid."

I giggle a little when she said that, Only Kol would do something like that. He is a real funny character.

"So how about we go shopping tomorrow? That's if you're not doing anything?" I ask.

"I would love too, I will meet you at your house let say 11 am?" she asks.

"That sound good." I reply.

"Ok, I have to go take care of my brothers, I swear sometimes they are like children."

"Ok, later." I say hanging up the phone.

I when back to the kitchen and saw the girls laughing about something.

"What so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, it was just something that Damon said to me yesterday night." Elena laughs.

"Oh, really, how is Damon doing?" I ask.

"He doing well, can't complain." She replies.

I just nod.

Later on that night I got a phone call from Kol.

"Yes Kol?" I answer.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Just got back in the house, I was hanging out with the girls at Elena house."

"Was Damon there?" he asks.

"No you stalker. Why are you even stalking me anyways? You act like I'm going to run away or something?"

"You never know what can happen in Mystic falls, I feel protective of you Bonnie. What the problem with that?" he asks.

"Nothing, but It feels weird when you're watching me all the time."

He laugh, "Bonnie I'm not stalking you I have people doing that for me."

"What!" I scream.

"You heard me love, I'm very over protective when it comes to you." He admits.

"So why do you have a problem with Damon?"

"You really want to know? Ok, well he slept with my women, he snapped my neck, he killed my brother, he humiliated me and he ate the love of my life pussy, But don't worry Bonnie. Damon and I are even now." He says.

"Kol I didn't know-"

"Don't worry about it darling, just keep away from him."

"Kol he is my friend, and how dare you ask me that!" I yell.

"Why not? You asked me to change for you and that's what I'm doing. You could also do me a favor, and that's stay away from Damon."

"Goodnight Kol, I will talk to you in the morning." I say annoy.

"Good night beauty, I love you." He says hanging up.

"I love you too." I says to myself.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now,I hope you liked this chapter, review and tell me what you think. I will update soon, see you later.


	7. Quite the Vampire

Chapter 7: Quite the Vampire

A/N: I'm back, sorry I'm late but I had to go through all my stories and fix all my grammar mistake, It took me the past couple of days to finish and I'm tired, but I will be alright. I just got finish writing 2 other chapters for two different stories. I might start up loading a chapter every 3-4 days now so I can have time for my other stories as well. But I hope you like this chapter, enjoy.

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, and I was getting ready for my big shopping spree for today with Rebekah. Although, I was still over tired from yesterday but Rebekah is worth the trouble because she like a sister to me. Now I was up getting dress and I threw a pair of jeans on, with a yellow blouse and a pair of flats. Today was going to be a long day I can feel it now.

"Hey Bekah!" I answer my phone.

"Hey love, you almost ready?" she asks.

"Why yes I am. Where are you?" I ask.

"About to leave the house now- What? Go away." Rebekah says talking to someone else.

"Rebekah, who are you talking to?"

"Just my dumb brother Kol- Well she doesn't want to speak to you." She says.

"What is he saying Rebekah?"

I was listening to Rebekah yell at Kol waiting for her response.

"Ok, ok, shut up Kol! Bonnie, Kol told me to tell you that he loves you very much and to be careful out there today." Rebekah reply.

"Well you tell Kol that I love him too and I can take care of myself." I say bitten my lip.

"He said are you bitten your lip?" Rebekah asks.

"What! How did he know that?" I shout.

"Yes she is Kol- Bonnie, he says you just proved his point." She reply.

"Bye Kol!" I yelled through the phone.

"Ok he left, I'm on my way?" Rebekah answers.

"Ok Bye!" I say hanging up the phone.

"When Rebekah arrived at my house least then a half hour later, we drove to Mystic falls shopping area, so we can go shopping for a pair of new shoes.

"These are cute." I say picking up these red pair of shoes.

"Those are cute, you should get them." She replies, trying on a pair of shoes she picked out.

"So how do they look on me?" she asks.

"I like those they look nice on you."

"Good! Excuses me Miss?" she says, talking to the sales lady walking up to us.

"Yes how many I help you two ladies today?" the sales lady reply.

"I would like to buy these shoes and those red once that my sister has in her hands. What size are you Bonnie?" Rebekah asks.

"A size 6." I reply.

"Right away ladies."

"Rebekah you didn't have to buy those shoes for me."

"And why the heck not? You're my sister Bonnie and you're dating my brother." She laughs.

"Well thank you then, It means a lot to me." I reply.

"No problem." She smiles.

Later on that afternoon, Rebekah and I decided to stop for lunch at this sushi restaurant.

"I love raw fish." Rebekah says eating her sushi.

"Kol loves raw steak." I say laughing.

"Kol likes raw steak, but I think he prefers your blood a little more." She reply.

"He told you?" I ask.

"Kol tells me everything. He and I were very close growing up and we still are."

"Well that explains it." I say drinking my ice tea.

"Hello lady!"

Some teenage boy said walking over to us.

"Well hello." Rebekah responses.

"What are two young beautiful women like yourselves doing here on a Sunday afternoon without a man to protect you?" the guy ask.

"Shopping of course. Why do you ask?" Rebekah replies.

"Because I was wondering if you two ladies wanted to hang out with us."

"Jeez, I don't know about-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Rebekah cut me off.

"We would love too. Right Bonnie?" she says looking at me for a response.

I look at the 2 teenage boys real fast then looked straight at Rebekah. She was smiling in my direction. This isn't going to be good, what if Kol finds out that I'm with some random guys I don't know? He will suck me dry once he finds out.

"Right!" I reply.

Rebekah and I when half on the bill for lunch today and left out the front door with those random guys we met.

"Sorry I didn't catch a name?" Rebekah asks.

"Well my name is Chris and this is Ron? Chris points out.

"Nice I'm Rebekah and this is my sister Bonnie." She reply.

"Wow you two are sisters? You don't look like sisters." Ron says.

"But we are Ron, we are." She says.

"Rebekah, what about Matt and Kol? What if Kol find out?" I whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry about that Bonnie. Let's just have fun today ok."

I just nod in responses, because I didn't know what else to say to her, and I didn't have a good feeling about this, because I didn't like the way Ron was looking at me. I might as well dig my grave now because I'm going to die once Kol finds out.

"Bonnie please, stop bitten you're lip." Rebekah says.

"What do you want me to do? I'm nerves for god sake." I whisper to her.

"You seem to forget that I am an original vampire and these guys won't try anything because I'm here."

"You think that's going to stop them? They don't know that you're a vampire and I'm a witch-"I says trailing off.

"Oh my god, I am a witch and I can control them if things get out of hand."

"You are correct! Now let's go have some fun Bonnie." She says grabbing my arm.

* * *

We ended up at some house just off exit 6. That was close enough to The Salvatore's house; if I need any help I will just call them.

"You want a drink!" Ron says sitting next to me.

"Yeah thanks, I say taking the beer from his hand.

"So what school you go to?" Ron asks.

"Mystic Fall High School." I say taken a sip of my drink.

"So do I, but I never seen you there before." He reply.

"That's because I'm new, I just move back here from North Carolina."

"Oh really, so I'm guess you don't have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah I do. His name is Kol."

"Kol Mikaelson? Tell me why does all the girls in this school have a crush on him?" he asks.

"They what?" I ask.

"You heard me, all the girls at Mystic Falls high school has a crush on him? He a big flirt and a heart breaker."

"He is not, I know Kol!" I complains.

"Oh yeah, But how do you know him if you only been there for a week?"

"I just do ok!" I shout.

"Hey relax baby, I'm just asks a question."

I got up from my seat and when outside for some fresh air. I drunk down the rest of my beer really quick because I was really nerves. But then I started to feel dizzy and I started to see 2 things at once. Oh my god, what's happening to me, why does it feel like I'm about to pass out?

"Bonnie are you ok?" Ron asks me smiling.

"I just need to lie down. Where Rebekah?" I ask worried.

"She when to the back of the house with Chris, she will be right back don't worry, I will take good care of you." He says laughing

"Why are you laughing?" I ask trying to walk inside.

"No reason everything will be just fine." He says to me walking upstairs.

When we got upstairs to the bedroom, Ron guides me to the bed and then I when to lie down on it.

"I don't feel so well." I say lowly.

"Good I like it that way." Ron says kissing me on my neck and touching me on my thigh.

"Ron stop it! I say, screamed trying to get him off of me.

"Come on baby you don't like me?" he replies.

"No! I have a boyfriend, so get off me" I say, slapping him in the face.

"Oh shit now! You're going to pay for that." he says, with his eyes turning yellow.

Oh my god, he a fucking werewolf, I wonder why Rebekah didn't hear me scream, they probably did something bad to her by now.

"You're a- a werewolf?" I say shuddering.

"Yes baby, and I'm going to rape you then have you for dinner." he replies.

"No! Let go of me." I scream trying to break out of his hold.

"Stop moving bitch!" he yells, punching me in the face.

I was holding my nose now and crying out loud. It hurt so bad, that I felt like I was about to pass out on this bed. My life was over and I will never get to see my friends and family again. Especially Kol, I'm going to miss him the most.

"Get the fuck off her!" someone yells.

Wait a minute, that sounded like Kol, maybe he found me after all. I wanted to see if it was him, so I open up my eyes to see who it was and it was Kol, but then again it was really hard to see him when I was still dizzy and my vision was a little fuzzy.

He grabs Ron by his neck, and bite a big chuck out of it and then he rip his head off. Ron body when limp and drop to the floor and Kol threw his head to the side. He looked over to me and grab me by face, looked at me straight in the eyes, like it hurt him really badly to see me like this.

"Are you ok, beautiful? No one will ever hurt you again." He says holding me.

"I promise Bonnie."

I think it really hurt Kol that he wasn't there to protect me. I almost got rape and killed, so I can understand where he coming from. Next time I would think twice before I ever tell my boyfriend to stop stalking me. Mystic Falls is a dangerous place to live in and I need all the help I can get. My mother wasn't lying when she said she wanted to keep me away, now I can understand why. If I'm going to protect myself and everyone I love, then I need to become a really good witch. Now that I think about it where is Rebekah?

"Kol, Where is Rebekah? I say trying to get up.

"She is with Elijah, he came with me because he also felt something was wrong." Kol replies.

"Is she alright, because she just disappear?"

"No she not, you didn't see her, because she got bitten by a werewolf. One's a vampire gets bitten by a werewolf they die slowly. She called us right away when it happen and we came soon as possible." He explains.

"Oh my god! She going to die?" I shout.

"No, because Klaus is a hybrid and he can heal her with his blood."

"Thank god, this is all my fought." I say sadly.

"Oh so? Rebekah the one that bought you here, and if it wasn't for her reckless allegations, this would have never happen." He explains.

"Sound like somebody I know." I say with a weak smile.

"Yeah I know Rebekah a lot like me. Now let's get you out of here." He says trying to pick me up.

"Ouch!" I scream.

"You ok Beauty?"

"Everything hurt Kol and I can't move." I sob.

He bites into his wrist when I said that. What in the world is he doing?

"Drink this, you will heal faster." He says bring his wrist to my mouth.

"I never drank blood before."

"Bonnie please just drink."

When he said that I put my lips on his wrist and started to drink his blood very slowly. It wasn't so bad a little salty but it was alright. I felt the pain starting to go away, so I pull my lips away from his wrist and wipe the blood off my lip.

"Feel Better?" he asks.

"Yes I do, can we go home now?"

"Yes let's go home." He reply lifting me up and carrying me to the car.

(An hour later)

"How can you be so reckless and stupid Rebekah?" Klaus yells.

"I made a mistake, I was just trying to show Bonnie a good time." she reply.

"You could of got Bonnie and yourself killed. How could you not know they were werewolves?" he yells.

"Well it didn't Nik, relax!" she yells in return.

"Don't tell me to relax, if you didn't have me as a brother you would be dead right now!" he says, walking out of the room.

"Well, wasn't that quite the show?" Kol says amused.

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah shouts.

"I apologizes, Bonnie." She says turning to me.

"It's ok, I did have a wonderful time with you today." I reply.

"Me too, Let do it again ok?" she smiles.

"Ok!" I smiles in return.

"I will see you guys later, I'm going to Matt place." She says walking out the front door.

"I will leave you to alone." Elijah says, walking out the front door as well.

"You ok, Bonnie?" Kol ask me.

"Yes I'm good, but I miss you today."

"I missed you too. Bonnie promise me you will never hang out with a stranger again?"

"But Kol-"

"Promise me!" he says.

"I promise you I will never hang out with a stranger again, ever." I say kissing him on the lips.

"Good, because then I would be going on a killing spree."

"Oh, shut up Kol!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, and I hoped you all like this chapter. Review and tell me what you think. One more thing I want to ask before I go. Should Bonnie and Kol have a baby like some supernatural thing going on? Let me know what you think about that and I will update soon. Peace!


	8. Misunderstood Witch

Chapter 8: Misunderstood Witch

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the reviews guys I love them. But I think, I kind of rushed chapter 7 and I was tired at the time. You all liked it, so that's all that matters. Yeah I said I would be back in 3-4 day time but I had some free time to write another chapter. Bonnie and Kol will have supernatural twins thanks to all of you. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

It has been over 4 months since I moved back to Mystic fall. I will be graduating at the end of May, which is in another month. When I moved back to Mystic Fall in January I found out I was a witch. Now it April and I became a powerful witch thanks to the help of my boyfriend Kol. Did I tell you that we were still going strong together. Now I'm at Kol house getting ready to have alittle fun with him.

"Bonnie, are you done in there yet?" Kol shouts from outside the bathroom door.

"Just a second Kol!" I reply back.

I had just got out the shower and was trying to throw on this sexy lingerie Kol pick out for me. I wanted it to be a surprise, but Kol was making it harder for me to keep it that way.

"I'm coming out now Kol. Step away from the door."

"Ok, darling, whatever you say."

That's when I walked out of the bathroom, showing him my one piece red lingerie and thong he bought me. He looks at me up then down and then up again. Licking his lips like he was a wild animal ready to eat me alive.

"What's the matter Kol, you like what you see or is it too much for you to handle?" I say in the sexist tone.

"Beautiful, do you even know what you just started?" he asks.

"I know what I'm doing Kol, but the question is. Do you know what to do with all of this?" I ask feeling all over my body.

He walked over to me but I stop him in track, "No, you stay right there and watch me over there." I say, point in at the bed.

Then I stated to walk very slowly to his bed in my 6 inch stilettos heels I got when I was out with Rebekah. I crawl on the bed like a little kitten ready to be fed and I kept my eyes on him the whole time.

"Now watch me." I explain closing his curtains around the bed with my new and improved powers.

"But beautiful, how can I see what you're doing when the curtains are closed?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"I want you to feel and smell Kol, now close your eyes and feel me from over there." I explain.

I started to take of my thongs real slowly so he can smell how drench and wet I was right now.

"Mm, gorgeous, you smell arousing" he says, with his eyes still close.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I say, curious.

"A good thing darling when have you ever smell bad?"

"I don't know you tell me." I say direct two figures inside of my pussy.

I started to thrust my figures in and out of me really slow, moaning in pleasure with each thrust.

"Bonnie are you playing with yourself, and without me?" he asks.

"Mm, Oh this feels so good. But stay there and keep your eyes closed." I say moaning out.

I started to thrust in and out really fast now, then I took my fingers out my pussy and suck on my own juices.

"Bonnie, why do you continue to torture me?"

"Because it fun and I like to see you cringe at things you can't have."

When I said this, I started to play with my clit rubbing myself really hard, feeling the pleasure of my own body. I cry out in ecstasy when I knew I was about to cum.

"Bonnie you can't do this to me, please don't cum without me!" he shouts.

"Ah, oh, I'm almost there Kol, I'm coming!" I cry out.

Out of nowhere I heard the sound of curtains ripping apart, so I open up my eye's to see Kol in his vampire form and he looked like he was going to tear me apart, so I played along.

"Yes! How may I help you?" I say with a smirk on my face.

He didn't even answer because he rips off his shirt and then rips off his pants. I don't even think Kol had any boxer on under his jeans, which doesn't really shock me.

"Did I tell you to move?" I ask with my eyebrow raising up.

"No you didn't, but you tempt Me." he says climbing over me.

"I giggle when he said that, because it was funny seeing him cringe like that.

He kiss me hard on the lips at that moment and turned us over so I was on top of him.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"I want you to take off this." He says ripping off my lingerie.

"Kol you just bought me that lingerie!" I shout.

"Sorry darling, I will buy you another one. No hard feelings, ay?"

Then I started to rub up and down on his 10 inch pole, jerking him off really fast.

"Oh, beautiful you are so good with your hands. Keep doing it, just like that, better yet put it inside you." He moans out.

I did what he asked of me and put his cock inside me. I moan out in pain because it felt so good.

"Oh, Kol, it just feels so good right now." I moan.

"Good, now ride me beautiful show me what you got." He groans.

I started to grind my hips on him, then I bounce up and down really slowly getting a nice feel of his long shaft. I looked at him straight in the eyes and lean forward to kiss him as my body continue to bounce up and down on him. I was coming soon and I knew because I could feel it.

"Now play with your nipples darling, you know how I like when you do that." He says with a smirk on his face.

I started to play with my hard nipples and grind on his dick, I was moaning out load in pleasure, because Kol knew my nipples were my weakness.

"Oh ,god Kol, you know what this does to me!" I cry out.

"Of course I do that's why I said it!"

"Mm, oh-oh, oh my god!"

"I can't take this anymore!" he yells.

Kol picked us up off the bed while he was still inside of me and he started to bounce me up and down really fast while he was holding my butt cheeks by hands. I had my arms around my neck holding on for dear life. He continued to bounce me while I moaned out in pain but I was also in pleasure at the same time.

"God, Kol I'm about to cum!" I cry out.

"Good cum for me Bonnie!"

Are bodies were glitzing in sweat, while Kol was still trying to make me cum.

"Oh my god, oh!"

At that moment, Kol and I came at the same time, holding each other for dear life. We both were breathing in heavy pace and trying to control it as we collapsed on the bed.

"Wow, Kol! That was by far the best sex I have ever had." I say out of breath.

"I'm glad you love it." He reply.

About an hour late, Kol and I headed down stairs, because it was time for me to meet up with Caroline and Elena to go to this party tonight. When we arrived down stair I saw Caroline and Klaus making out on the coach. She was on top of him kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I just looked at them waiting for them to pull apart for air.

"Ah-um!" I said clearing my throat. But unfortunately no one answers.

"Nik, when your finish sucking Caroline face off I'll like to have a word with you?"

"What do you want Kol, what is so important that you have to break up a very good moment." Klaus replies, in between kisses.

"Blonde, your friend is waiting here for you." Kol says.

"Oh my god Bonnie, I am so sorry!" Caroline says climbing off Klaus.

"Love where are you going?" Klaus shouts.

"Sorry Hun, but girl's night out." She says pulling me out the door.

"See what you did Kol, you just ruined a good moment and now I got a hard on!" Klaus yells.

"I'm sorry to be the bearing on you brother, but unfortunately I careless, because at the end of the day I still got some and you didn't, so have a good night Niklaus." He says leaving out the front door.

"Kol!" Klaus screams.

"Bonnie!" Kol yells.

"What Kol I have to go?" I say walking over to the passenger side of the car.

"Just be careful ok, I don't need to kill anyone else tonight that would just ruining my whole mood." He explains.

"I won't and I love you, mwah bye!" I says when Caroline drove off.

"Why doesn't he just go to the party, isn't he invite too?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah he is but he trying to keep clear from the crazy girls at are school." I explain.

"I get it, he is faithful?" Caroline asks.

"Yes he is, very faithful. Ever since I almost got killed by that werewolves, Kol won't take his eyes off me. Which I don't blame him because I feel safe when he around."

"Yea I get it, does he know Damon going to be at this party?" she asks.

"No he doesn't." I say, bitten my lip.

"Good luck with that one!"

"What do you mean good luck Caroline?"

"He told you to stay away from him right?"

"Yes and Damon is just my friend it not like I'm going to sleep with him."

"I know Bon-Bon. Anyways you ready for the prom this month?"

"Yeah I am, but I'm going to pick out my dress next weekend."

"I should come with you. Me, you and Elena, it will be fun?" she asks.

"I'm going with Rebekah, but you both can come along with us." I explain.

"Ok, we just got to get Elena to agree to it." She says parking the car in front of Elena house.

"Elena you can come outside now." I say closing my phone.

"Hey guys can you give Jeremy a ride to the party?" Elena asks.

"Yeah sure hop in." Caroline says.

"Hey guys!" Jeremy says coming into the car.

"Hey Jeremy!" we both said at the same time.

"Elena, you look nice today? I spoke.

"Thank you, you both look nice too." She reply.

* * *

We made it to the party around 8 pm, there were a lot of people at this party, everyone was drinking, playing beer pong and teenagers were grinding up on each other.

"Bonnie you want a drink?" Jeremy asks me.

"Yes sure, thanks Jeremy." I reply

"Alright I will be right back." He says walking away

"Hey there, Bonnie!" Rebekah greeted, walking over to me.

"Hey Bekah!" I reply giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"So are you having fun, where Matt?"

"He when to go get us some drinks and this party isn't so bad, not my cup of tea though, but it will do." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah I feel you, I wish Kol was here"

"Trust me Bonnie he will be here." She says, then smirks.

"Here you go Rebekah, mwah?" Matt says, giving his girl a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Bonnie!" he says giving me a hug.

"Hey Matt, I swear you two are the happiest couple I ever met." I say giggling.

"Of course we are. You're happy with Kol right?" Matt asks.

"Of course I am, Kol is the best boyfriend a girl can ever have." I explain.

"Hey here your drink Bonnie. Hi Rebekah and Matt!" Jeremy says.

"Hey, you're in a good mood today?" Rebekah says.

"Yeah I am, where your brother?" he asks.

"Do you mean Kol?" I ask curious.

"Yeah, who else would I be talking about?"

"I don't know." I reply.

"He should be home, knowing him he will probably stop by later to check on Bonnie." Rebekah explains smiling.

My cheeks flush a little pink, why does she have to say that?

"Bonnie you need to come here like now." Elena says pulling me.

"What happen, Elena?"

"I kissed Damon yesterday." she blurt out.

"Oh my god are you serious!" I shout.

She just nods in reply.

"Does Stefan know?" I ask.

"No he doesn't, see the thing is I love Stefan with all my heart, but Damon is really caring, and I have feelings for him too." she explains.

"Ok, so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Bonnie I need you to talk to Damon about me. See how he feels about me ok?" She asks.

"Alright Lena, but don't ask me to do this for you all the time."

"Thank you Bonnie, you're the best!" she says, hugging me.

"No problem, let me go look for him." I says.

"Bonnie, yes I will go with you and Rebekah dress shopping."

"Are you sure Elena? It's not a problem for you, being around Rebekah and all?"

"No, I will get over it." She says with a warm smile.

I when to go look for Damon at the party, so far he was nowhere to be found. Then I when outside to see if he was even there. That's was into I saw him lying on the grass looking up at this sky. So I walked over to him, to see if he was alright.

"Hey Damon, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking up at the sky and the stars." He reply.

"Oh, well, I will look with you then." I say lying down next to him.

"You sure about that? Won't your original boyfriend be pissed off that you're talking to me?" he said raising his eyebrows sarcastically.

"How did you know about that?"

"Trust me Bonnie everyone knows about that."

"Caroline!" I shout.

Damon chuckles when I yell out Caroline name. Then I looked over at him and smiled. One thing I could say is at least I got him to laugh.

"Why are you here with me anyways?" he asks.

"Damon I'm here because I'm your friend. Who cares about what Kol says right now, you need someone to talk to and that would be me."

"You wouldn't understand Bonnie."

"What wouldn't I understand? Damon I know you been picked last for everything in your whole life. I also know that you and your brother been in love with the same girls. Then there the time you once was a bad guy and tried to kill anyone that got in your way. Damon you're hurting inside and out and I totally agree with how you feel. You're a sweet, caring, wonderful person, and if I had to pick between you and your brother it would probably be you." I explain.

"You really mean that don't you?" he asks.

"Of course I do. I know about your kiss with Elena and now she confused about every-"

"Bonnie, Elena loves Stefan and it will always be Stefan. No matter how much I try or do for this girl it will always be him. It doesn't even matter who really met her first anymore."

"Wow, Damon I'm sorry." I say sadly.

"Yea Damon she sorry." Kol says.

Wait a minute, that's sounded like Kol, what is he doing here so early.

"Hey Baby what are you doing here so early?"

Kol had a smirk on his face but it wasn't just any old smirk, it was the " I told you to stay the hell away from him" type of smirk. I got up off the frond and gave him a kiss on the lips. I really didn't need Kol doing anything reckless, besides Damon been through enough tonight.

"I came early to hang out with Jeremy." Kol replies.

"You're hanging out with Jeremy again?" I ask.

"Of course beauty, we are best bud remember."

"Maybe I should go." Damon said getting up off the ground.

"Yes Damon go, get out of here." Kol says rudely.

"Kol stop it!" I shout.

Damon just shook his head and rolls his eyes.

"Is there a problem with your eyes?" Kol shouts at Damon.

"No my only problem if you!" Damon shouts back.

"Kol just walk away." I tell him slowly.

"See the problem with you Kol, you don't get over things and you're so quick to break up a friend ship over false information." Damon explains.

"False information, false information? Damon you're a man whore, you sleep with other people girlfriends and get away with it." Kol explains.

"Are you serious, Kol I didn't know you where dating those two girls at the time. They were sluts and trust me very easy!" Damon yells.

"Easy, you're the only person here that is easy Damon!" Kol yells.

"You know what forget this, I give up and I don't have time for your childish ways." Damon says, trying to walk away.

He didn't get very far because Kol punch him right in the jaw with a right hook, knocking him straight onto the ground. Damon was holding his jaw now, he looked up at Kol, which it didn't faze him because Kol still had a smirk on his face.

"Come on Damon let's finish what we started." Kol says.

Damon got off the ground with his vampire speed and took Kol down to the ground knocking him forward. They start to throw punches at each other than Kol was about to kick Damon in the stomach but he caught his foot and took him down again. Then Kol punch Damon in the face and then in the gut. Making it harder for Damon to focus.

We was attracting attention from an audience now, the whole party was coming out side to see this fight.

"Oh my god Bonnie what going on?" Caroline asks running over to me.

"I-I don't even know, they just started fighting and it had nothing to do with me." I say.

"Bonnie we should really stop this before people find out they are vampires." She explains.

"Oh yeah right?" I say walking over to them.

"Kol, Damon stop it please!" I scream.

Kol and Damon were holding each other by their throats now, I didn't know who was going to pass out first. Everybody looked in horror because they thought these guys were going to kill each other. So I mumbled a quick spell breaking these two guys apart. Kol when flying in one direction and Damon when flying in the other. Thank god no one saw who it was that did the spell because then I would be in some trouble.

Kol looked at me because he realized what he just done, I shook my head at him, trying to whole back the tears. He hurt me really bad acting like a fool in front of all these people. How can I even face him right now, after what he did? So I did the only thing I could do, walk away in the other direction.

"Bonnie wait! Where are you going?" he yells.

"Getting away from you Kol(Sob) you embarrassed me tonight and in front of all these people." I say crying.

"I embarrassed you, is that's what you think?" he says with venom in his voice.

"Just leave me alone right now, ok, I just need to think about all of this." I say rubbing my eyes.

"You need time to think about this. What happen to never leaving each other side, no matter what happens!" he yells.

"I haven't left your side Kol. I just think we need a little break from each other." I explains.

"You want a break from me?" he asks.

I just nodded. He walked closer to me, getting in my face. I tried to not look at him but he pulled my face up, so I close my eyes.

"Beauty look at me!"

I shook my head trying to break free from his hold.

"That how you want it to be now, you want me to go crazy and do fucked up things to people-"

"Kol you need to grow up, this is not about you. I just need some time alone and if my own boyfriend doesn't understand that, then maybe we shouldn't be together anymore." I shout.

"You are not breaking up with me darling. Let me make something very clear to you. You are my witch and you're not going anywhere we are stuck together, whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?" he shouts.

"Very clear." I reply.

"Good!" he says, grabbing my face and kissing me hard on the lips.

At that moment I pulled away from the kiss and slap him right in the face, how dare he kiss me like that when I told him I need my space.

"Goodbye Kol!" I say, walking away from him.

When I made it up to Caroline and Elena, I want to ask them if they would take me home.

"Caroline can you take me home please, I don't want to be here anymore." I explain.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Caroline replies.

"Bonnie everything will be alright." Elena says rubbing my back.

"Thank Elena and Caroline."

Later on that night when I got home, the first thing I did was take a hot bath. I needed this more than anything. Why would Kol do something like that? What is going on in that head of his? If Damon said it was a mistake then I believe him. But with Kol, he react like it was a big problem for him. He has some serious problems and I think I just need a little break from him to get my mind straight. I love him with all my heart and he will always be everything to me, but sometime a girl just needs her time alone from the bullshit.

* * *

A/N: I know you all are probably pissed off right now. Kol and Bonnie will be together, so don't worry. I have a plan for bonnie coming up in the next chapter and it has something to do with supernatural children and the prom. This should be fun to write for the next two chapters. Any' who review and tell me what you think, peace!


	9. To Forgive and Forget

Chapter 9: To Forgive and Forget

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the reviews guys. I love them, but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_Dear Beauty, we need to talk, you can't keep being mad at me. It's been a whole week and I can't take it any longer. Just talk to me and let me explain why I don't like Damon, instead of you jumping to conclusions, because there is more to it than meets the eyes. We are meant for each other Bonnie and I'm not going anywhere into you stop and talk to me. Hope to hear from you soon, Love and always, Kol. P.S. I am not a very patient vampire Bonnie you know that."_

It's has been over a week since I've talk to Kol, over a week since the fight broke between Kol and Damon and over 2 weeks since I haven't got my period. I can't eat what I want any more without getting sick; I'm in the bathroom throwing up about 3-4 times a day. Now I'm standing here look at myself in the mirror wondering why my stomach is becoming larger than usual. Just last week my stomach wasn't this large and I didn't feel a powerful fluttering feeling in my stomach, into now. Something was extremely wrong with this picture and I couldn't go to school today with my stomach reacting like this.

I got in my car and drove up the block to a convenient store, so I can't buy myself a pregnancy test. This can't be possible? There is in no way possible, shape or form I could be pregnant by a vampire and an original vampire at that. I called the only person that would probably understand this, my sister Rebekah. I would have called Caroline but Rebekah knows far more than Caroline will ever know about this all, I mean she is one of the first vampires to ever be created and she would only understand what is happening to me. So I picked up my phone and dial her numbers and the phone only rang once before she answers.

"Hey love, why are you not in school?" Rebekah asks me.

"(Sob) Rebekah you need to come to my house quick, this is important and please don't tell Kol I only need you for now." I explain to her and sob at the sametime.

"I'm on my way Bonnie, make sure you stay in the house and don't go anywhere." She says, in a worry tone.

"Ok!" I reply, parking my car in the driveway.

I got out the car and when inside, then walked inside my Kitchen to get a glass of water. I drank it down then poured me another glass and drunk that one down as well. Then I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, I grab hold to my stomach as the glass of water drop out of my hands down to the floor, breaking into a million pieces.

"AH, ouch!" I cry out in pain.

"Bonnie I'm here, I came as fast as I could." Rebekah says, walking into the kitchen.

"Rebekah, it hurts so bad." I cry out.

"Oh my god, what happen Bonnie? Come on let's get you off the floor." She says, helping me up.

"What happen earlier, why did you call me to come out of school?" she asks.

"Rebekah please just look at my stomach and don't freak out ok." I say, pulling up my shirt showing her my almost swallowing stomach as it made weird movements.

Rebekah looks at me in horror, like she just seen a ghost and I have never seen Rebekah look like that ever.

"This can't be Bonnie, in all my centuries I have never seen a woman pregnant by another vampire. I thought they were only rumors and myths?"

"I don't know Rebekah, but we're about to find out." I say, showing her a pregnancy test.

We were in the bathroom, waiting for the pregnancy test results. The test said it takes up to 3 minutes before the results show up, one line means negative and two lines mean positive.

"So when did this all start?" she asks.

"Two weeks ago, but it wasn't this bad and I thought it was only a bug or something. Then that fight broke out and I got mad, usually I would talk to Kol by now but I couldn't and I been holding on to this grudge, against him for a week now."

"Now it's Monday and you are now finding out that you might be pregnant with my brother child?"

I just nod, because what more was there to say about the matter I'm a freaking idiot.

"The test is done, you should check it."

"Ok!" I say, taking a deep breath.

I picked up the test and my eye's widen in horror when I saw that it was positive.

"Of course why wouldn't it say positive with my stomach swelling."

"You need to tell kol, before it too late Bonnie."

"I know, but can we please do some research first before I tell him."

"Ok, let's go to the library then." She says.

We got to the library in Rebekah car less than 15 minutes. I wanted to know so much about this supernatural baby growing inside me. Why is it growing in a fast pace because it's only been 2 weeks, will it be a hybrid if I give birth to it and how the hell was kol able to get me pregnant if he immortal? There were so many questions and so little time to find out.

"Here it is!" she says, taken the book down.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It is called a Dhampir." She answers.

"This baby inside of me is called a Dhampir?"

"Correct! A Dhampir is the child of a vampire and a human. Dhampir powers are similar to those vampires, but without the usual weaknesses Dhampir are supposed to be adapt at detecting and killing vampires." she said looking up at me from the book.

"So what does this mean, my child going to be a killer?" I ask.

"Wait there's more! Dhampir refers to any hybrid of one human and one vampire parents; they are half-breed and not vampires themselves."

"Ok, so how long does it take for a hybrid to be born, how is a male vampire able to reproduce?" I ask, a little worried.

"Ok, I'm looking." She says, going down the page.

"There it is! It has been known since the ancient times that a male vampire can father children with a living woman; the offspring of the male vampire is undead. Al thought a vampire may be undead but they are not so different from humans like we think, because they are not physically dead. It is said that a vampire woman is harder to get pregnant then a human woman. It will take about 9 weeks before a Dhampir is born, after a sexual activity encounter between a vampire and human.

"So what your telling me is, my stomach is going to grow each weeks like a regular pregnancy goes by the month?" I whisper trying not to shout.

"You are correct Bonnie and welcome to the family." She says, closing the book.

I just shook my head and started to sob a little. I couldn't be this was happening to me. How am I going to face my parents and friends? How am I going to prom at the end of the month? How am I going to school for the next month and a half? How am I going to graduate in the next month if I'm going to look like I'm about 8-9 months pregnant by then? What would people think of me and my baby? All these things cross through my mind.

"Hello, you need to call Kol and tell him to meet us at the original mansion." Rebekah says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, ok, I'm calling him now?" I reply picking up my phone and dialing his number.

"I'm glad you called Beautiful, I didn't know how much more of this I could take." Kol says, answering the phone.

"Listen Kol, you need to meet Rebekah and I at your house ok." I explain.

"What wrong, did something happen to you?" he asks worried.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and a tear drop down.

"Just meet us at your house Kol and I will tell you everything." I say, a little shaky.

"Ok, darling, I'm will be there right away and I love you!"

"I love you too, bye kol!" I say, hanging up.

"Is he on his way?" Rebekah asks.

I just nod in return.

"Ok, let's get going then." She says, helping me up.

* * *

We made it to the original mansion less than 20 minutes. I had so much on my mind once again. How can a sweet, quiet, caring girl turn out to be like one of them? Well not exactly one of them. But a witch who's life involve around nothing but vampires and supernatural humans.

"Bonnie you worry too much." Rebekah says, as we walk into her house.

"How is me being pregnant not something to worry about? I can't go to school pregnant, I can't even go the doctors like this and how am I going to explain this to everybody?" I ask.

"Explain what to everybody?" Kol says walking into the house.

Then he stops in track, looking at me in this weird way.

"This can't be!" he shouts, looking in horror.

"What can't be, Rebekah what is he talking about?" I ask, looking over at Rebekah.

"He knows you're pregnant. Once the father of the Dhampir has been standing less then a couple of feet away from you, he can sense it. He is the father after all." Rebekah says, pouring blood into a glass.

"But how come he didn't sense it before?" I ask.

"That's because it was too early to tell, now that you're 3 weeks it's easy to tell by the father of the offspring." She explains.

"So I'm 3 months pregnant?" I say, looking at Kol.

"I'm so sorry gorgeous. This is all my fault and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way." He says, walking up to me.

"I don't know if I could do this Kol, this is too much for one girl to take." I explain.

"I know, but this is are baby and there nothing we can do about it now." he replies.

"Here Bonnie drink this, it for the baby." She says, passing me a cup of blood.

"I have to drink this? But I don't like blood."

"I know, but it keeps the baby strong and healthy. You are un-able to eat different foods, so you have to start drinking blood for the next 7 weeks into he or she is born." She explains.

"I don't want to drink blood!"

"Bonnie please drink it, for the baby sakes." Kol says.

"Ok! Here it goes." I says, drinking it down.

I kept on drinking and drinking. I didn't want to stop because it taste so good right about now.

"This isn't so bad, I want more Rebekah." I says, passing her my glass.

"Here just have the whole blood bag." She says, passing it to me.

"Mm, B positive my favorite." I say, drinking the whole bag of blood.

Kol looks at me in surprise, I think he love the fact that I was drink blood like this was nothing.

"Bonnie you are turning me on drinking that blood like this. Matter of fact it's very vampire-like of you, and I even think you're turning into one." He says.

"Kol, I'm still here. Bonnie is not turning into a vampire, she adapting to it well because it taste good to the baby." Rebekah says.

"Bonnie, darling I think you're going to have to move in with us, as least to the baby is born." Kol says.

"Um, what about my father?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that, I will just have to compel him." He replies.

"Compel?" I ask.

"Yes compel, when a vampire compels another person to do as they commend. All I'm going to do is tell your father that you're living with us and he won't see you for another couple of months and you won't be finishing high school up into the fall. That is all, no harm feelings." Kol says, pouring himself a drink.

"Oh, I see you have all the answers. But what going to happen when my mother and brother come up for my graduation?"

"I will tell them the same thing darling. Don't worry, Elijah and I will take a little trip down to North Carolina to deliver the message." He explains.

"Ok, whatever, there just one more thing." I say.

"What that?" he asks.

"Can I get another one of these, they are so good." I say, talking about the blood bag.

Later on that day, Klaus arrived back to the house along with Elijah and I needed to speak to them about the whole baby thing and I just hope they will be understanding.

"So what the news Bonnie?" Klaus asks sitting on the couch.

"Is everything alright Bonnie?" Elijah asks concern.

"Well Kol and I have something to tell you both." I say.

"Are the two of you moving in together, because that would be pleasent of you to take Kol out of my hair for me?" Klaus asks with a smirk.

"Like wise brother, like wise." Kol agreed with a serious face on.

"Are you to planning to get married in such a short amount of time? Elijah says, worried.

"Actually Elijah it a lot worst then that?" Kol says, smiling.

"Shut up Kol!" I shout, hitting him on the head.

"Cheers to that!" Rebekah says, throwing up her glass of vodka.

"So what is it?" Klaus asks.

"Kol and I are having a baby, and as a matter of fact it will be here in 7 weeks." I say, with a small smile.

Elijah and Klaus looked at me in horror. I think Klaus looked more surprise then anybody which wasn't a bad thing because a creepy smirk appears on his face.

"How can this be, I thought that was only a rumor and a myth?" Elijah asks curious.

"I said the same thing Elijah, that's was into I saw it for myself." Rebekah replies.

Then I pull up my shirt showing them my swallowing stomach. The baby was moving around a little and Klaus was enjoying every second of it.

"Another Hybrid how exciting. At least I can say there will be someone like me born in this family. Half vampire and half human, I like the sound of that. At least you did something right for once Kol, you making me an uncle to a child that will have a lot of sentimental values to me, so think I will drink to that." He says, throwing his glass up to kol.

"So that means if the child is born it may also have the powers of a witch?" Elijah asks.

"That impossible! You can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time." Rebekah explains.

"Never say never Rebekah, believe it or not we all learn something today and we all thought it was nothing but a myth. Bonnie prove that to us today and now we're adding a new addition to the Mikaelson family." Klaus says.

"Welcome to the family Bonnie." Elijah spoke.

"She is also staying with us brother, she has no choice." Kol says.

"Find by me, Bonnie I will catch up with you later, but for now I have to meet up with a certain blond girlfriend I'm sure you already know. He says, smirks, then exiting out the living room.

"I can't wait; I'm going to start designing your baby room." Rebekah says, getting up.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I ask.

"I just told you Bonnie, I have to start planning for my little niece or nephew, well see you later." She said grabbing her coat then walking out the front door.

"Bonnie and Kol congratulation and take good care of her Kol." Elijah says.

"And where are you going?" I ask Elijah.

"I'm give you two your privacy off course and you two have a lot to plan and talk about am I right." He says, walking up the steps.

"We are finally along beauty." He says, wrapping his arms around me.

"I'm still upset with you Kol." I says crossing my arms.

"Oh, come on darling not this again. How much more can I take of this?"

"As much as I want you to take Kol."

"See that's the pregnancy talking." He says, laughing.

"No it not!" I shout, trying to hide a smile.

"If you say so, as long as it helps you sleep at night." He says, sitting on the couch.

"Bonnie come sit with me I want to tell you a story." He says, patting the couch down next to him.

I walked over to the couch and sat down right next to him.

"Bonnie if I tell you a story about Damon and are friendship, will you sit and listen carefully?"

"Yes Kol! I want to know why you and Damon are always fighting."

"Ok, it around the early 1900's, a couple of years before I was neutralized by my brother Niklaus. In 1901 Damon and I were the best of friends. He hasn't talk to his brother Stefan over that whole Katherine thing and I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. But any way's I was more like his brother and we did everything together. See I met Damon in 1901 and we would hunt humans together then drink there blood dry. We would even pick up girls together as many as we wanted, no questions ask. In 1903, I met this beautiful girl name Camille and I made her into a vampire. We dated for about a year before she decided she was going to fuck my best friend Damon, of course he allow it, but said she didn't mean nothing to him. So I forgave him like any other best friend would do because she was a slut. Then there was Annabelle a vampire I met in 1909, I was really starting to fall in love with her. She was more beautiful than you can imagine, we would do everything together and Damon was always behind me to have my back. Then one day I saw the woman stealer and my girlfriend having sex behind an ally way. She was screaming out his name like a crazy bird begging to be feed, than I was done with him. I left him alone in mystic falls and when back to join my brother Niklaus by his side. Niklaus said I was becoming too reckless and preposterous. I didn't care; I just want to forget Damon and never remember him again. 1912 was the year my brother dragger me and I was neutralized for 100 years."

"I am so sorry Kol; I didn't know all of this. I shouldn't have judge you and jump to conclusions." I explain.

"The next time I tell you to stay away from somebody is for a reason Bonnie." He says, getting up.

"He was my friend Kol and Elena needed me to talk to him for her."

"That bitch, she knew I didn't want you near him. Now I know Caroline sent the message out because she has a big mouth. Elena knew that I didn't want you around Damon for a reason and all she cares about is herself, what is there to say to Damon? I do understand that things doesn't away go his way and he doesn't always get what he wants. He a lot like me Bonnie and she kiss him back so Elena is just as worst. I grantee you that he would try to pull the same stunt with you." Kol explains.

"Well I grantee you Kol, that I will never let Damon ever touch me again. I belong to you and we are connected to the hip. So don't worry about me because I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"I hope so Bonnie, I sure hope so."

"Good! That's all I can ask for" I say, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"We should probably start making up baby names." He says.

"Let's do that later, but first I'm hungry." I say, holding my stomach

"Ok, let's go then, I will make you a blue rear streak." He says, walking into the kitchen.

"Mm, any other day I would tell you, that shit is nasty but it sound so good right now." I tell him.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, I hope you like this chapter because it took me half the day to come up with. Review and tell me what you think about Kol and bonnie finding out they are having a baby. See you all in a couple of day. Peace!


	10. As Good As It Gets

Chapter 10: As Good As It Gets

A/N: I'm back guys, thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like the last chapter. It was a lot of facts in the last chapter, and it proves that vampires can have kids. Other than that, let's get going to the next chapter. By the way, I'm making a sequel called Sentimental Values, but first I need to finish this story and if you want to know what the sequel is about then go to my profile. Anyways let me stop talking, enjoy.

* * *

"_Dear Diary, about a couple of days ago, I found out I was pregnant for the first time. Now, I'm laying here in Kol's bedroom thinking about all the things that could happen once this baby is born. Will my child be in danger? I don't know because no one will tell me, all I know is that every time I look at my stomach it looks like it got even bigger. But that's not possible because I won't be 4 months pregnant into next week and the next week after that I will be 5 months pregnant, but I guess you get what I mean, this is some really fuck up shit. At least I don't have to wait actually 9 months to have my baby, thank god."_

"Bonnie what are you doing?" Kol asks.

"Nothing Kol just writing in my diary." I explain.

"About what, if I may asks?"

"Well, I feel sick, I'm hungry and my feet are really swallowing. What else do you want to know?" I say, annoyed.

He chuckles, "Relax darling, it was only a question. Now don't get your panties in a twist."

"My panties aren't the only ones that going to be in a twist if you keep messing with me Kol."

"Jeez, you woman and your mood swings." He says, getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry, I just can't help it. This baby has been getting the best of me lately, I can't relax without peeing every 20 minutes and this baby is hungry all the time for blood and it by the hour. What am I supposed to do?" I say with a sob.

"I don't know beautiful, but it true what you say about you drinking up all the blood bags, I don't know how we're going to make it in the next 6 weeks." He says, laughing.

"Kol this is not funny, this is serious. I haven't even told my friends yet and I know they are worried about me because they keep calling."

"Sorry darling, why don't you tell them already and get it over with?"

"I don't know maybe your right, I should tell them to come over, so we can talk."

"Start doing it soon, because Rebekah planning a baby shower for the baby."

"Kol, how do you know about baby showers?"

"Well Rebekah was doing some research on her laptop about having a party for an un-born baby and baby showers pops up on the screen. Then she told me all about it and told me I wasn't invited, so then I told her I don't want to be around the doppelganger anyways, just my opinion."

"Kol, don't take it to the head it mostly for girls anyways."

"I know darling, I can't wait to see my little girl." He says.

"Wait a min, how do you know it's a little girl when it could be a little boy?" I ask.

"Well I hoping for a little girl, we don't have many girls in this family. Except Rebekah, you and Caroline of course." He says, rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god, are you finally accepting Caroline as your family now?"

"Maybe…Just a little, ok she growing on me."

"What about Elena, is she growing on you also?" I ask.

"Maybe, if she stop thinking the world involves around her, then I will probably start to like her just a little more." He explains.

"I understand, she too much drama for you?"

"Exactly Bonnie, so one needs to smack her one good time for Me." he chuckles.

"Let me get up and call them, so I can tell them the big news." I say, getting up from my bed.

"Ok, I'm about to go out, so don't wait up for me beautiful." He says, about to leave the bedroom.

"Where are you going Kol?"

"I am going to hang out with Jeremy."

"And what else Kol?" I asks, knowing what the answer was going to be already.

"I'm also going hunting for blood."

"I knew it! I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you're going hunting the least you can do is bring me back some blood bags." I tell him.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, Bonnie Bennett is letting me go hunting?" He asks.

"This is not about me; if my baby wants food then I'm going to make some sacrifices. Oh and being me back some sushi while you at it, the sushi for me." I explain.

"Yes Bonnie, later!" he says, walking out the bedroom.

The minute he left, I pick up the phone and called Elena.

"Hello!"

"Hey Lena, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much, I miss you. When are you coming back to school?"

"I probably won't finish school to the fall Elena. I have something important to tell you."

"What happen is everything alright?"

"Elena I'm pregnant and I need you and Caroline to come over, so I'm going to call Caroline to tell her the news now."

"I'm coming over now. Where are you?"

"The original mansion." I reply.

"Is there going to be any problems if I got over there?"

"No Lena, Kol when to hang with you brother and Rebekah doesn't seem to have a problem with you anymore."

"Ok, I will see you when I get there."

"Alright later!" I say, hanging up the phone.

Then min she hung up I called Caroline.

"Hey Bonnie, how are you?"

"I'm fine Caroline. We need to talk."

"Say no more, I already know what it is and I'm on my way."

"Ok, see you when you get here Caroline." I say, hanging up.

I'm hungry again; maybe I should go downstairs and fix me something to eat. That shouldn't be a big problem for me. So I walk down stairs and I see Klaus sit in on the couch.

"Well hello Bonnie, how is my muscle doing?" Klaus asks, with a smirk on his face.

"What is your muscle?" I ask, confuse.

"That baby inside you is my muscle of course and it very important to Me." he said drinking his wine.

"Why is my baby very important to you Klaus?"

"Well for one it Hybrid like me, two it's going to have amazing powers and three I will love that baby like it my own." He says, with a small smile.

"So you want to use my baby for your needs?"

"Not exactly, what type of uncle would I be if I was using my own flush and blood, so the answer is no."

"Good, because my baby will not be used." I say walking away.

"Oh and by the way Caroline is stopping by." I say, turning back around to look at him.

"Good, maybe we can do some catching up on." He replies.

"Klaus she not coming over to have sex with you, she is coming over because I ask her too."

"She already knows about the baby, but don't worry I told her not to tell anyone yet."

"Oh my god, I swear you vampires can't even hold water for long." I shout.

Klaus just laughs at me when I said that.

"Bonnie what does it even matter if she know, she is the Auntie after all."

"Yea, yea, I'm hungry." I say, about to walk into the kitchen.

Before I even get there, Rebekah shows up at the front door with bags of food and stuff for the baby.

"Bonnie, I got us sushi because Kol ask me to pick it up for you and I got you some blood bags as well. Which one do you want, A, B, AB or O?" Rebekah asks me.

"O sounds good." I say walking into the kitchen.

"I also bought the baby some outfits." She says, showing me them.

"They are very nice Rebekah, but I don't even know what I'm having."

"Kol hasn't felt your stomach yet, to see how many you're having?" she asks.

"What do you mean." I say, confuse.

"I did some more research and it said only a vampire and werewolf can scents how many baby's the mother is having in the 3rd week and only the father can tell the sex of the child in the 5th week."

"So if you all can tell how many I'm having, then why did anybody tell me?"

"No Bonnie, I will have to put my hands on your stomach in order to tell." Rebekah explains.

"And it's not like Kol knew he could do that anyways. He can be quite draft sometimes." She says, putting her hands on my stomach.

She look up at me in surprise her eyes were wider now and she had a big smile on her face.

"What wrong Rebekah?"

"Wow, Bonnie I wasn't expecting this but you're having twins." She says, in excitement.

"Are you kidding with me Rebekah, this is not funny?" I say, in worry.

"I am not kidding Bonnie, its twins."

"Are you serious right now? That means I have to push out two of these kids."

"That's what it looks like."

"God, I wonder why I been drinking so much blood." I complain.

"That also means I have to go double food shopping for you." She says.

"I'm not drink all this blood Rebekah I drink about 8 bags a day and that's enough, Ouch!" I scream, holding my stomach.

"I think they heard you Bonnie." Rebekah says.

"But how?" I say, in pain.

"The same reason why we vampires can hear from a far is the same reason why they can hear you from inside your womb." She explains.

"Oh, come on! I'm never going to get a break from these kids." I shout.

"Elena and Caroline is here." Rebekah replies.

"Oh, then let me get the door." I say, walking over to the front door.

I open it up and there they were walking up the front steps.

"Bonnie!" they both shot, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Hey, guys!" I say, walking back in the house.

"I can't believe you're having a baby Bonnie, how could this be?" Elena asks.

"Come to the Kitchen and we will talk about it." I say, walking back into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rebekah." Elena and Caroline say.

"Hello ladies." She replies with a small smile.

"God I'm starving." I say, pouting blood into a cub and drinking it.

"Bonnie are you drinking blood?" Elena ask again.

"Yes and it for the twins." I reply.

"Their twins, so you mean there more than one hybrid?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, I guess Klaus told you everything." I say.

"Wait how come she knew and I didn't?" Elena asks, complaining.

"I didn't know she knew to I called her to come over today." I explain.

"How is this even possible anyways and how are you able to have twins with a vampire?" She asks once more.

"Kol maybe undead but is physical self is still there, it just really hard for them to reproduce." I explain.

"Male vampires have a 30% chance of getting human woman pregnant before female vampires, so that means female vampires have only a 15% chances." Rebekah says.

"Wow that is crazy!" Elena says.

"Tell me about it, I was shock when I heard she was pregnant." Caroline explains.

I just nod in return.

"So what are you going to do about school, prom and graduation if you can't even attend to them?" Caroline asks.

"I don't know this all really sucks." I say, sadly.

"Wait she can go two prom and graduation, but why not?" Elena asks confused.

"Because the twins will be here in the next 6 weeks." Rebekah says.

Elena eyes became wide; she was more surprise then me.

"So if they will be here in 6 weeks, then that means your 3 months pregnant." Elena says.

"I guess you're not so draft as I thought you were Elena." Rebekah comment, eating her sushi.

"Rebekah stop. No guys I can't go and it really sucks. I'm going to have to finish school to take my final exams."

"Are you going to have a baby shower?" Caroline asks.

"Yes, Rebekah throwing it in the 8th week of my pregnancy."

"Ok, so Auntie Caroline and Auntie Elena will be here." Caroline says.

"Yup, we will I can't wait to go shopping for the twins." Elena says.

"Bonnie does your mom even know? It's only right for her to be at the baby shower, she is the grandmother. Your brother Jamie, he should come too." Caroline says.

"You're right Caroline but how am I going to tell them? Then there my father, Kol compel him yesterday and he doesn't know what going on. I promise him I would never leave him again."

"So tell him the truth." Elena says.

"I should right? It's not like he doesn't know I'm a witch and I have a boyfriend."

They all nod, because it was the right thing to do. I have to figure out a plan to tell my parents and I hope they won't hate me after this.

* * *

Later on that night after everyone when home, I couldn't fall asleep because I was thinking about Kol, the twins and my family. Since I couldn't sleep because the babies were kicking me I stay up waiting for Kol. He walks in the room at 1am, and looks at me reading a book.

"Hello gorgeous, what are you doing still up?" he asks.

"I could sleep, so I decided to stay up and wait for you."

"Ok!" he says, climbing into bed with me.

"Kol feel my stomach." I say, putting his hands on it.

"What does it feel like Kol?"

"It feels like four feet kicking my hands away." He says, with wide eyes.

I just smile at him.

"We are haven twins, that's even better." He says, in surprise.

"Yes we are and in 2 months Rebekah said the father can only tell the sex of the baby." I explain.

"That's fantastic Bonnie."

"Yes I know, but I have to tell my family Kol. I can't have them worry about me." I explain.

"So then tell them, I don't care because I will always be there for you." He says kissing me on the lips.

"Mm, Kol, you better stop because you're making me horny." I say in a sexy tone.

"Good, sex it good for the babies anyways, now lay down and let me take care of you." He says.

I lay back down on the pillow and waited for him to take off my panties. Slowly he took them off and threw them to the side. Then he took of his pants and threw them to the side as well.

"Don't waste no time Kol, just go straight in." I say.

He thrust is cock into my pussy with one long thrust, hit in my cervix. I cry out in pain because it felt so go. Inn and out he when faster and faster, hitting every wall in my pussy. I start to man really loud and held on to him really tight. Then his penis slowly comes out then goes back in real hard and deep.

"Oh, Kol I'm about to cum soon!" I cry out.

"Good, I love the feeling off your pregnant pussy on my penis Bonnie I can sleep in it every day and night." He says, groaning.

He kept thrusting in and out, hitting my cervix every time. I cried out in ecstasy because I was about to cum.

"Mm, Kol I'm about cum!" I scream.

He didn't answer because he kept going and going, faster and faster, groaning out loud like he was about to cum himself. Then all of a sudden I felt his seed flow inside me, he already came so I just let loose. He clasp on the side of me breathing heavy.

"That was the best pussy I ever had. I'm starting to love your pregnant pussy Bonnie." He says, with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Kol!" I laugh.

"Ready for round two?" he asks.

"Maybe, can you handle it?" I reply.

"Bonnie don't test me."

A/N: That's it for now; I will probably update the next chapter early this time. Reviews and tell me what you think. Next chapter there a villain coming into town so get ready. Peace!


	11. Payback

Chapter 11: Payback

A/N: I'm back early like I said I would be and to be honest I really didn't like the last chapter that I wrote. But it needed to be done, so I could get on with Bonnie telling her friends she was having a baby. Yesterday, you all found out Bonnie was having twins, now you will meet a new werewolf villain that wants to get Bonnie back for what she did to his werewolf sons Ron and no this is not twilight(lol). Any who enjoy this next chapter.

Important message: I just realize that I put two different chapters up from my other story and I am so sorry guys. Chapter 10 and 11 is up now enjoy.

* * *

(Bonnie P.O.V)

It was my 4th week of pregnancy, and my stomach has gotten even bigger than before. The twins where grown strong and powerful each day they stayed inside my womb. Every now and then I would feel these powerful kicks, and it would hurt me like hell. I didn't know how much more of this I could take from my own damn kids. On another note, my powers have gotten even stronger, I can do anything now without lifting a finger.

Kol, on the other hand has been the best vampire boyfriend ever. He did nothing but be a big help to me and he better have because then I would hex him into next week if he didn't. I've been getting the best amazing sex from him every day and every night because I was horny all the time. He didn't complain he just gave it to me when I ask for it. Even around is lunch break he would come home from school and give me a quickie before lunch was over. Don't ask me how he did it but Kol is amazing in every way possible.

I told my father about my pregnancy last weekend, and to be honest he took it very well. I even told him about Kol being a vampire and he is the reason for my pregnancy. My father response was "Bonnie as long as he continues to take care of you then he's alright by me and I could never see you with a normal guy anyways." I was happy to hear that my father was ok with me dating an original vampire and having his baby at that.

My mother Abby wasn't too ecstatic about it at all. She was kind of disappointed that I would get pregnant at 17 and by a vampire at that. She even said that's why she didn't want me living there in the first place, because she knew this would happen. I don't know where she got that from, but there nothing I can do about it now. It's not like every day someone gets pregnant by a vampire, so how would she know about this then.

My brother Jamie was really shock, he doesn't know anything about vampires he just knows they feed on human blood, and I think he nerves because he actually has to meet my family one day, which is in a couple of weeks. In 3 weeks, that's when Rebekah is throwing the baby-shower for me and I can't wait to see what everyone got for me.

Since I won't be able to take my tests to the fall, I decided to read a couple of books every now and then, take very long hot bubble baths in the middle of the day and spend time with my father when he not busy. I know very boring, but there is not much to do at the Mikaelson mansion.

Now that I think about it, prom is this weekend and I can't even go. This really does suck and my prom is supposed to mean the world to me. I wish I would have at least got pregnant after graduation or prom, I admit I'm an emotional rack.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Elijah asks, coming into view.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lie, whipping away my tears.

"It sure doesn't look like it, let's have a talk. May I come in?"

"Yes come in." I reply.

"Is this about the twins?" he asks.

"Yes it is, I just wish this didn't happen to me right now. It's so overwhelming I don't know how much more I can handle. I'm drinking blood bags 9 times a day and I don't even like blood that much, but the babies do and they keep kicking the shit out of me, excuse my language. I just want them to come out already, so I can go to prom and enjoy myself with my friends.

"I understand Bonnie, and to be honest with you, I wasn't too ecstatic about the whole baby thing anyways, because you are too young and you have a whole life ahead of you. I'm a little upset at Kol that he would let this happen to you, and allow it. We don't know what's going to happen if they babies are born, and I think they will be in great danger. Sure I would love them as my own, I am there uncle after all. But hybrid born like that only means one thing and that is blood."

"Caroline was right Elijah, you do have lots of morals." I say, giggling.

"At least I got you to laugh. I'm just being honest with you Bonnie, we don't need anybody else lying to you when you should know the real truth. Besides look at how Niklaus turn out, he a half werewolf, half vampire looking for blood and that would be Elena blood, so he can make his Hybrids, because he doesn't want to feel alone in the world."

"Wow I did not know that, nobody ever told me the real reason why Klaus was after Elena and now I know. That is why he was so interested in my twins, he doesn't want to feel alone in this world."

"But he greedy Bonnie, he doing it for all the wrong reason and since your twins will be stronger than him, he wants them to be on his side and take over the world. I'm not saying he won't love them, but he doing it planning all the wrong things. That's why at times are family doesn't always get along with Niklaus."

"Yeah I understand what you're saying, Klaus is not always the good guy."

"You are correct Bonnie, just watch your kids around him very closely."

"Thank you Elijah."

"No problem, and sorry about the prom."

"It's ok, I will get over it." I say, with a small smile.

"I understand, I will see you later Bonnie." He says, walking out the door.

"Bye Elijah."

Then my cellphone started to ring, so I pick it up.

"Hello!" I answer.

"Hey witchy, how's it been?" Damon says.

"Damon is that you?"

"Yeah it me, I'm just calling to check up on you."

"I'm doing fine, I guess Elena told you about the twins, huh?"

"Yeah she did and congratulation Bonnie. At first Stefan and I didn't believe her, but when Stefan told me you haven't been to school in about two weeks now, I started to believe her."

"Yeah, it was a big shock for me also, I didn't know vampires could reproduce into now." I say, giggling.

"Tell me about it, thanks to you I'm going to talk keep my dick in my pants for now on." He chuckles.

"You don't have to do all that, you can just strap up more often."

"I also meant to tell you, I'm sorry about the fight between Kol and I. I didn't call you sooner because I didn't want him to go real war 3 on me again."

"It's ok, he told me everything that happen between you and him."

"Yeah see about that, I didn't know what I did at first but, I see it had something to do with girls. Woman can break a friendship up between two best friends and I'm sorry it broke up our friendship-" he didn't get to finish because I cut him off."

"So why did you do it? You knew your friendship was going to get mess up, so why make that sacrifice? Kol obviously is still hurting inside because you were his only best friend he thought he can trust and I can tell he love you. If he really wanted to kill you he would have done it by now in your sleep, but he not because he just toying around with you."

"It figures, you want to know why all these fuck up things?" he asks.

"Why?" I say, waiting for an answer.

"Because I drink away my sorrows and when I drink nothing else matters and I don't think straight. I just let my body carry me on which has no limits and I don't think to after the damage is done. I did it with many woman and I did many fuck up shit to people. I really do have feelings Bonnie, I'm not just some heartless vampire who doesn't give a shit about other people. I care about Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Kol and even you."

"So if you care about Kol, why don't you just tell him already and apologize. Better yet why don't you stop drinking all together and think before you do things, because obviously drinking doesn't work for you and all it ever did was getting you into trouble."

"I can't, because I been doing it ever since I became a vampire. I lost so much in my life and I feel like it the only thing that I have. Elena doesn't know what she wants and I'm in love with her, she keeps giving me the run around."

"Then you need to stop letting woman run all over you. I get where you're coming from Damon, and like I said once before you're a wonderful person and any woman would be lucky to have you. So stay away from these women who are nothing but trouble, even if it means staying away from Elena because I know she has a lot of drama and she worth saving, but how much long can you take the heartache?" I ask.

"I don't know." He replies.

"You better start knowing Damon, because one day someone not going to forgive you. Start saying sorry for once in your life you owe that much to Kol."

"So how are you going to get him to talk to me then?"

"I will figure something out Damon, don't worry about that. Maybe I would have him stop by today and we both can meet at your house."

"Alright, I will be waiting then." He says.

"Ok, I'm about to feed the twins, I will call you later."

"Later witchy." He says, hanging up.

* * *

(Ronald senior the Werewolf P.O.V)

"Ronald I found the girl." Jack says, walking over to him.

"And where will that be at?" Ronald asks.

"She at the original mansion sir, the one that Klaus own." Jack replies.

"It was originals that kid my son and my nephew?" Ronald asks.

"I believe so sir, would you like for us to kidnap the girl?"

"Wait, I will come with you, I want to see this girl for myself." He says rubbing his chin,

"Right away sir." Jake says, walking away.

That little bitch will pay for what those originals did to my cubs and I want to see her surfer for everything she put my through. She has my sons kill by vampires and think she going to get away with it. I can smell her scent all over Ronald JR body and there is no doubt in my mind that vampires ended his life and now she will feel every pain and emotion I ever felt in the past 4 months. I will tear her and those vampires' friends from limp to limp, they wish they never mess with Ronald senior.

(End of P.O.V)

"Bonnie I'm home darling!" Kol says, coming into the house.

"Hi baby!" I say giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey why are you so happy?"

"No reason, Kol can I ask you something?"

He narrows his eyes at me. "And what is it about?"

"It's about Damon, he called me –"

"Bonnie I told you time and time again to stop talking to Damon, remove him out of your life and forget about him!" he shouts.

"But you didn't even here what I was going to say?" I complain.

"Whatever it is the answer it no!"

"Kol he your best friend, give him a chance to apologize!"

"My best friend died years ago, he no real best friend of mine!"

"Yes he is, he cares about you and I know you care about him to baby."

"No! I'm better off out the Salvatore brother."

"Damon always had your back in the past, he has a drinking problem and when he drinks he don't think."

"Don't you think I know that already Bonnie, that's why I forgave him the first time!"

"So, forgive him again for me."

"How dare you ask that of me. I hate to break it to you Bonnie, but I'm not exactly always nice."

"Kol please!" I shout.

"No!" he screams.

I was holding my stomach now, the babies were bothering me again.

"Ouch!" I scream.

"Bonnie, are you alright? I didn't mean to scream at you like that beautiful."

"It just hurt so much Kol, the babies haven been killing me and all I ask of you was to talk to your best friend and you can't even do that." I say, crying now.

"Bonnie don't cry-"

"Shut up Kol! You did this to me, can I at least get a break?" I say, sobbing.

"Alright, just shut that little mouth and we will go." He says.

"Thanks Kol, I will meet you in the car." I say wiping away my tears and walking out to the front porch.

He looks at me in surprise, because I just played him like lottery tickets.

"That little witch! She just hoodwinked me." he says, walking out the front door.

We arrived at Damon house in 20 minutes, Kol wasn't talking to me that much the whole ride to Damon house. I don't think he appreciates being played like that.

"Where here beautiful." He speaks.

"So that means your finally talking to me now?" I smirk.

"I can never be mad at you for too long, then I would hate myself." He smirks back.

"Good! That's why I love you Kol."

"I love you too Bonnie." He says, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"So let's go in." I say.

"Ok, but if he say something stupid Bonnie, I'm breaking his neck. Do I make myself clear?" he asks.

"Clearer then water." I smirk again.

"Good let's go!" he says, getting out of the car.

We walked up to the house but it didn't take long for Damon to open the door. I realize that Damon had some beautiful flowers growing outside, I might want to pick those later.

"Hey guys, I see you made it." Damon says.

"Don't get too happy Damon, she made me do this." Kol says, with a smug look on his face.

"I'm not, I'm just happy you even show up, so come in." Damon says, letting us through.

"You know what I'm going to be just outside for a few minute, I saw these awesome flowers I want to pick out from the garden over there, if that's ok with you?" I say.

"Yeah sure it fine by me." Damon says.

Kol looks at me sideways, he had this look on his face like he was about to kill me. I just smiled at him and act like I didn't see his face expression.

"Are you ok with that Kol?" I ask.

"Whatever you say." He says through his teeth.

"Kol I didn't hear you clearly, what did you say?" I ask, with a smirk on my face.

"I said whatever you say beautiful, just be careful." He says slowly.

"Ok, see you in a bit." I say, leaving out the house.

"I walked over to the garden and picked out some lily flowers, some daisy, and they had some pink blossoms. This made my day a whole lot better because I love flowers.

"Hello!" this strange man said, walking over to me.

"Who are you." I say, getting up and looking back at the house.

"Your worst nightmare." He says, as his eyes turn yellow.

"Kol-" I try to scream, but the guy knocks me out before I can even get the worst out.

I fell to the ground and fainted, I knew my life was going to be over.

(Kol P.O.V)

"Damon wait a minute stop! Did you here that?" I asks.

"Yes I did, and it smell like werewolves." Damon says.

We both ran out the front door in incredible speed. Some guy was taken my unconscious girlfriend body in the van and he drove off. Damon and I tried to chase after them but they were too fast.

"Bonnie!" I scream stopping in the middle of the street.

"That's crazy, we have to do something about this, and I'm calling Stefan for help." Damon says picking up his cell phone.

I had a tear come down my cheek now and it wasn't just any old tear it was a tear of blood. Those werewolves will pay for taken my pregnant girlfriend.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, tell me what you think. I will continue on Wednesday with (Kol P.O.V). Peace!


	12. Before Dawn

Chapter 12: Before Dawn

A/N: I'm, back and thank for the reviews guys. As we all know, Kol and Damon are very pissed about Ron senior and his werewolf pack taken Bonnie away. Now there is going to be a war between the werewolves and the vampires. Enjoy this chapter it took me all day to come up with.

* * *

(Kol P.O.V)

I look off into the distance, as I watch those werewolves take my girlfriend and my un-born children away. I was unbelievable piss off right now, and nothing could save what I'm about to do to those werewolves. I can't still smell her scent tickling my nose and I was going to find her if it was the last thing I do.

"Kol, I think we need back up!" Damon says, from behind me.

I turn around in his direction to look at him.

"Kol I think you got a little dry blood under your eye-"

"Save it Damon, we are going to find Bonnie if it's the last thing I'll ever do and if I don't find her so help me god, I'm going to kill each and every werewolf that ever lived, even if it means tearing out each and every heart out for the girl I love." I explain.

"So I guess that's a yes on the back up." He says, sarcastically.

"Damon get in the car, we're going to look for her." I say running back over to my car in super speedy.

"You and I are like a team again?" he asks.

"I guess you can say that, this is what Bonnie wants." I say, driving off.

"Look Kol I didn't mean to sleep with your women, or do that stuff to your girlfriend. When I get drunk I don't think about what I'm doing into the damage is done."

"I see you haven't change, still don't know how to apologize to people the right way when you're wrong." I tell.

"Hey, I'm trying here, I don't remember you ever trying to apologize in the past about bad thing you did."

"And I still don't, only when it comes to Bonnie."

"I remember that because I was there. You tried to rip my heart out because I did (Rolling eyes) some things to your girlfriend."

"Yes you did piss me off pretty badly that day, ` I just wanted to get -"

"Even with me, yeah I know Kol. Now are you finishes getting even with me because you're killing me here? What I'm trying to say is…I'm sorry I got drunk and fuck you women, I'm sorry I fuck your sister, even know she tortured me for it in the end, I'm sorry I snap your neck, I'm sorry for killing your brother Finn and most of all, if it means anything to you I didn't know you and Bonnie were dating each other or else I would've back off." He says, rolling his eyes.

I laugh when he said back off. "You know what Damon, we are a lot alike, but you and I both know that when we see a beautiful girl we don't back off, we go in for the kill. That's why I got upset at you that day because I thought I was going to lose Bonnie to you because she wasn't my girlfriend at the time."

"So you did all that, just so I don't get with Bonnie?" Damon asks.

"That's what I said, every time I turn around there you were and I was getting sick of you. It's bad enough that it took me years to get over our friendship and act like I didn't know you."

"See Kol, I knew you remember me. Trying to act like I was some random vampire and Stefan thought I was-"

"Why Elena, Damon, I thought you were over this whole doppelganger thing?"

"I don't know and I thought I was too. When I met Elena for the first time I thought she was Katherine and she wasn't. She and Stefan became a couple and I was the bad guy. I always was the bad guy." He explains

"And now you're pussy whip and you grown soft." I say, with a smirk.

He narrows his eyes at me when I say that, "Like wise."

"We're here." I say, stopping the car in front of the original mansion.

(Bonnie P.O.V)

I woke up that evening in a dark bedroom with nothing but walls around it. I wonder where I was because this didn't look like my home or Kol's house. I tried to get up out of the bed but my arms and legs were chain up to the bed post.

"Hello! Help! Can anyone hear me?" I yell.

I heard laugher from outside the door way. All of a sudden a man that was about 6'5 walks in and I was scared half to death.

"Who-who are you?" I ask shaky.

"Your worst nightmare!" he says, with a creepy laugh.

"I don't understand what did I ever do to you?"

"You don't know what you did to me! You don't know what you did to me!" he shouts.

"No I'm sorry, I-I don't." I say.

"Take a good look at me." he says.

"How can I see you if were in the dark." I explain.

Then he turns on the light to show me his face, he had black hair and brown eyes and he looks like someone I seen around before. Then it hit me, the guy from the sushi bar that day, this must be his father and he mad because Kol killed him son.

"Are you Ron father?"

"Of course I am, and you're going to die."

"Well I'm sorry about your son Ron but he tried to rape and kill me. So do you think my boyfriend was going to sit there and let him?"

"Shut up you little bitch, you and those original will all die once I'm through with them!"

"How do you know about the original vampires?" I say, in shock.

"I been watching you Bonnie for the past few months, I found your scent on my son Ron dead body and when I found you I knew that you hung around that Hybrid Klaus and his family of original vampires, that's when I knew I had to make you all pay for this."

"Please you don't have to do this, I'm pre-"

"You're pregnant! Yeah I know, you're a sick little girl having sex with a devil then getting pregnant by one, those children deserve to die with the rest of you."

"Shut up! Kol is not a devil and my children aren't either! What about you, you're a werewolf and you are just as worst."

"I'm going to rip your fucking head- AHHH" he screams, holding his head with his hands.

"Bitch what the fuck are you doing to me!"

"I forgot to tell you, I'm also a witch and if you come any closer to me or my children I will fucking kill you." I yell, using a mind control spell.

Then out of nowhere I felt an incredible force, breaking the chains around my wrists and my ankles. I got up out of bed quickly and my eyes turn black.

"How the fuck did you get out?" he say's trying to break free from the mind control.

"I told you already, I'm a witch."

His eye's starts to turn yellow and his teeth became longer and shaper. Now his ears was starting to become large and pointy, he was transforming into a werewolf. I used a quick spell on him, he when flying across the room still trying to transform into a werewolf. When I had the chances I ran out the bedroom door and down the hall. I heard howling, from inside the room Ron was in. I made a run for it throughout the back door and outside the cabin. I hid behind a tree and tried to call Kol.

"Hello, Bonnie where are you?"

"Kol, you need to come find me, they are going to kill me. They are werewolves and I think he just called his whole werewolf pack after me." I say, out of breath.

"Where are you?" he shouts.

"I don't Kol and I'm really scared." I say, trying not to cry.

"Listen baby, I'm coming for you, I will find you and no one is going to hurt you." He explains.

"Ok, Kol if I die, then I want to let you know that I love you." I say, sobbing.

"I love you too, but you're not going to die, so stop talk that nonsense to me."

"Ok, I think I'm at some cabin close by where you found me the last time. Remember that guy Ron you killed?"

"Yes!"

"Well this is his father; they know you're an originals and he's out to get each and every one of the originals."

"Bonnie, I'm on my way; hide somewhere safe and I will come and find you."

"Ok!" I say, hanging up the phone.

I ran deep into the woods, trying to find somewhere to hide, for some reason my energy was up high now and I didn't know why. I found an old cabin and it looked abandon, it looks like no one's been there in ages. So I open it up, got in and close the door behind me. I sat on the floor and prayed that those werewolves wouldn't find me.

* * *

(Kol P.O.V)

"She at the cabin off of exit 7." I explain.

"So what do you want us to do?" Klaus asks.

"Stay close behind for back up, Damon and I will go look for Bonnie. If these werewolves get in the way kill them." I tell him.

"I'm coming with you!" Caroline says.

"No you're not Caroline." I say.

"Yes I am, look she is my best friend and there nothing you can do about it, so I' going with you." She explain, not caring.

"If she going with you, then I'm going as well, Bonnie is my sister and nothing going to happen to her." Rebekah says.

"So what am I supposed to do then?" Elena asks.

"Elena you stay back here, in case Bonnie finds her way back to the house." Damon says.

"Damon she my best friend to, I feel awful about this and I want to help." Elena explains.

"Stefan control your woman, I don't have time for the doppelganger mouth." I say, getting annoyed.

"How dare you!" Elena shouts, trying to walk over to me.

"Elena relax, just stay here, we don't need you getting hurt to." Stefan says, pulling her back.

She just nods in understanding, then sit back down on the couch pouring her a drink.

"Are we going to get Bonnie or not?" Elijah asks.

"Yes Elijah, everyone splits up into twos, Niklaus and Rebekah, Elijah and Stefan, and Caroline will come with Damon and me." I say, about to walk out the door.

But then Matt walks in and he looks worried.

"Where is Bonnie?" Matt says, out of breath.

"Good, look who here Elena the commodore going to stay with you." I say with a smile and walking out the front door.

"What did I miss?" Matt asks, talking to Rebekah.

"Nothing much, Kol is just being an asshole. Where going to find Bonnie, stay here and keep Elena Company." Rebekah says, giving him a kiss on the lips.

We drove off into the night, with Damon and Caroline in my car. The other guys were close behind me. I couldn't wait to find Bonnie and kill this son of a bitch. No one can understand how I feel right about now, if I lose Bonnie then I don't know how I would react or what I will do, all I know is I was going to find my witch.

"I hear them howling!" Caroline yells.

I stop the car in front of the cabin that Bonnie was talking about, this guy just looks at me and turns into a werewolf so I get out of my car about to fight him, but Damon gets in the way.

"Damon what are you doing!"

"Just go Kol and Caroline, I got this one," Damon explains.

The werewolf ran after Damon, so he used his speedy to get to the werewolf and grab it around his neck, snapping the werewolf neck in half. He looks around and another one ran over to him.

"Oh come on, you wolfs don't ever get tired!" Damon yells, being the werewolf down to the ground.

Caroline and I ran into the woods in super speed trying to look for Bonnie, there were a couple of hungry wolfs chasing after us and one of them was about to take Caroline down to the ground.

"Caroline!" I scream.

She stops in track to look at me and a werewolf jumps on top of her bringing her down to the ground trying to bite her. I ran over to her trying to get the werewolf off of her by bitten it in the neck and snapping it afterwards.

"Thank Kol." She says, breathing heavy.

"Anytime sis." I say, with a smirk on my face

She smiles in return, "Aw, Kol, as much as I like to have this family moment I think we have a problem." She says, point in behind her.

I turn around and see two other wolfs growling at us, their teeth were sharp and they look like they were ready to kill. Then they tried to run after us but Stefan and Elijah took them down and breaking every bone in there body.

"Go!" Stefan yells.

"Yeah we got this!" Elijah says, punching the werewolf in the face.

I help Caroline up and we make a run for it deeper into the woods. Then we stop at this little cabin, I know that scent anywhere it was Bonnie scent, I rip open the door and there she was sit in on the ground.

"AHHHH, Kol don't scare me like that." She screams.

"Sorry Bonnie, come here." I say, picking her up.

"You found me and you bought Caroline with you." Bonnie says.

"Bonnie are you ok? I had to come find you and everybody else is here also." Caroline says.

"Can you walk darling?" he asks, putting me down.

"Yeah, I'm not weak Kol." I say standing up.

"Ok, well let me just help you anyways. Are the babies alright?" he asks.

"Kol look out!" Caroline screams.

Some 6'5 guy knock me to the ground, and I look up to see this guy that looked like my last victim Ron. This must be his father, he going to pay for that.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up. You killed my son and now you're going to die original.

"He should have kept his hands to himself. Caroline take Bonnie and run now!" I say.

"You two are nothing anywhere!" Ron screams.

Caroline picks up Bonnie and runs for it anyways. He was about to chase after them but I got up and punch him hard in the face sending him flying into a tree.

"Messing with my woman and children mate is not a good look for you." I say, turning into a vampire.

He only transform into half werewolf and then we began to fight. He tried grabbing me by my waist and taken me down but I grab him by his waist also and we continued to try to take each other down. Then we let go of each other breaking 5 feet apart, and he came after me again throwing a punch which he missed because I block it. I ran over to him bring him down to the ground and grab his neck with both my hands trying to snap it. Then he bites me on my hand so hard that I almost pass out.

"AHHH!" I scream holding my hand.

He bit me, what am I going to do now? I have to find Niklaus. I was too weak to fight and now Ron got up of the ground and grabs me by my neck pulling my whole body off the ground. I tried to fight him off but I couldn't.

"Now, you will never see the life of those two little devils and I will make sure of that." He says, grabbing me by my heart.

"AHHHH!" I scream out pain.

"What happens to a vampire when, someone else rips there heart out?" he asks.

"Nothing, get the fuck off of my brother!" Klaus says, running over to him.

He grabs Ron by his neck and snaps it in half, his body when limp to the ground and I felt like I was dying right about now.

"Kol are you alright?" Klaus says, getting on the ground next to me.

"Ron bit- he bit me." I say, showing him my hand.

"Well don't worry about that and I am not losing another brother, so drink this." He says, biting into his wrist.

My teeth bite into his wrist, feeding on his blood. I can feel my body healing at a quick pace and the hole in my chest was healing. Once I was done feeding, I pulled away from his wrist and got off the ground.

"Thanks Nik, where Bonnie?"

"Don't worry about her, she with Caroline. Let's just try and get you to the car first." Klaus says.

"Niklaus, you're not that bad of a brother after all."

"It's the least I could do after keeping you in a coffin for 100 years." He replies.

We made it to everyone within 5 minutes, and the first person to run over to me was Bonnie. I gave her a big hug and kiss like I was never going to see her again.

"I'm so glad you're alright." She says.

"No, I'm glad you're alright and how's my babies doing?"

"They are fine." She says, with a small smile.

"Let's get in the car and go home." I explain.

We got in the car and Bonnie got into the back seat with Caroline. While Damon got into the front seat with me.

"I'm glad you're a live Bonnie, things wouldn't be the same without you." Damon says.

"I'm glad to be alive too; I see you and Kol settle your differences." She says.

"Yeah, we had to start talking one way or another, right Kol?"

"Right you are Damon." I say, with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now; there will be more to come soon. Let me know your feedback is on this chapter and peace!


	13. A Baby Shower To Remember

Chapter 13: A Baby Shower to Remember

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I'm glad you all like the last chapter. Here is the next chapter and enjoy.

* * *

It has been over 7 weeks since I been pregnant and on the 5 week I found out I was having a girl and a boy. Kol and I decided to name the girl Kylie and the boy Nate. Well I named the boy Nate and Kol named the girl Kylie. He wanted his daughter first name to start with K, while I just always liked the name Nate. Now I'm on my 8 week of pregnancy and my baby shower is tomorrow. My mother and brother are supposed to come up for the baby shower. In a way I'm happy they are coming, but as I think about it my mother is going to be a pain in my ass when she gets up here.

Prom was over to weeks ago and all my friends when and enjoyed themselves. Only couple that didn't go were me and Kol and I was really depress about it, because the prom was supposed to be my special night also. Sadly there nothing I could do about it now, so I just had to stick it out for my family.

The girls wouldn't bring up the prom around me, not even Matt and Klaus, because they knew that it bother me. Now graduation will be here in a couple of weeks and everyone is looking forward to it. However, I found out from the school that with my good grades I could graduate early. So I when to Mystic Falls High School earlier last week and took the finals. The school called me earlier this week and told me that I pass the test and now I finish with High school early.

Every now and then I still think about what happen to me a couple of weeks ago and how I almost got killed. And I think about how I even got out of those chains to begin with. Was it my twins that broke the chains to that raggedy old bed I was laying in? And if they did how can unborn children be so powerful? All these questions came to me and still no answer.

"Bonnie, I got your dress for the baby shower tomorrow." Rebekah says, coming into my room.

"What color is it?" I ask, looking up at her from my magazine.

"Pink of course, I know you like happy colors." She says, taken the dress out.

I nod, waiting for her to take the dress out of the box.

"What do you think?" she asks showing me this beautiful pink dress with little flowers around it.

"I love it, thanks sis." I say taking it from her.

"Go try it on and I will be out here waiting for you." She explains.

I got up and walk over to the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Bonnie I was thinking, have you thought about becoming a vampire?" Rebekah shouts.

"I don't know Rebekah, I just found out I was a witch earlier this year and I have so much I want to teach the twins." I explain.

"Too bad you can be a witch and a vampire at the same time." She says.

I open up the door to look at Rebekah, "Rebekah you are brilliant."

"Well thank I always knew I was the smartest of the bunch." She says, with a smile.

"No, what I mean by that is, you said a witch and a vampire can't be one right?"

"Yes, what about it?" she asks, curious.

"Well we both 50% sure that the twins will be half human, half vampire and half witch, am I right?"

"Yes you are correct, so what does this got to do with you Bonnie?"

"What I am trying to say is, maybe since I'm a witch and witches created vampires, then maybe there is a spell to make me immortal and still have the inability to use my powers." I explain.

"Bonnie you really thought this through didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I'm going to look in my family book for a spell."

"Not now right? Because you have a baby shower tomorrow and all you have to worry about is showing up." She says, excitedly.

"Yeah, I know." I reply with a small smile.

"What wrong Bonnie, this is your baby shower and you should be happy about it?"

"I know Rebekah, I wish I could have them already and be done with it."

"Don't say that, they might hear you." Rebekah whispers.

"Rebekah I don't care if they hear me, let them!" I shout.

"I'm just saying, because I don't want you to have an early child birth before this baby shower. I worked so hard on this party."

"Rebekah this baby shower will happen tomorrow trust me."

"I hope so Bonnie."

Later on that evening, Kol finally came home because I could see his car come in through the drive way. So I climb into bed and acted like I was reading a book, because I didn't want him to know that I was waiting for him. Finally he came in through the bedroom door with a smile on his face.

"Hello gorgeous, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much Kol, just reading a book." I reply, with a smile.

"What kind of book?" he says, climbing on the bed and taken the book away from my hands.

"Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen."

"I guessing you got that from Rebekah room?"

"Yes I did, you guys have a wonderful library." I say, with a smirk.

"Yes we do, all my siblings read including me."

"I never took you for the reading type Kol."

"That's because I spend on my time with you now, and I don't have time to read anymore."

"Aw, Kol, well I think you should start again and stop worrying so much about me."

"I can't do that, you're always getting hurt every time I'm not around."

"Kol I'm fine, look I'm still here."

"Your still here because of me and you wouldn't be here if I wasn't a good boyfriend and always on point. Every time I'm not around, something always goes down."

I chuckle, "Kol, what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying Bonnie that you're a lot of work and it's a full time job to me. You may be even worst then Elena and she a full time job also. Every time I turn around somebodies always out to get you and you have only been here for 6 months."

"Kol are you trying to say I'm a jinx?"

"I plead the fifth, but you're worth it."

"Whatever, anyway Rebekah and I were having a talk earlier and she ask me if I wanted to become a vampire."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her I wasn't ready, but then I thought of a way to be a witch and still live the rest of my life with you."

"Which way is that beautiful?"

"Becoming immortal and still have the inability to use my powers at the same time."

"That sounds like a plan, but what about a spell, and have you found one yet?"

"No not yet, Rebekah said I should just focus on the baby shower and giving birth to the twins first."

"She right or maybe I can turn you into a vampire right now." he says, showing me his vampire teeth.

"No Kol, I don't want to become a vampire right now and plus I already feel like one with all this blood in my system."

"Well I gave it a shot." He says, with a smirk.

"How was your little trip with Damon today?" I ask.

"It when well can't complain."

"That's good, I miss you." I say, giving him a kiss on the lips.

I climb on top of him, pushing him down on the bed and sucking on his neck.

"Mm, Bonnie, you in a really good mood tonight." Kol moans out.

"Yes I am!" I say in a sexy tone.

There was a knock on the door and refrained us from stopping what we were doing.

"Yes, what do you want?" Kol shouts.

"Don't be rude Kol! Bonnie's mother and brother are down stairs." Rebekah says.

"Oh my god, they're here, but I thought they weren't supposed to come into tomorrow morning?" I shout.

"Evidently not, because they're here." Rebekah replies.

"We will be downstairs in a minute Rebekah!" Kol shouts.

"Kol, you have to get up and we have to go down stairs." I explain getting up out of bed and fixing myself.

"Bonnie I can't go."

"And why the heck not?"

"Because I have a hard on." He says, showing me the bulge in his pants.

"I will just have to fix that then." I say walking over to him.

I got back up on the bed and un-buckle his pants real quick, showing me his hard on. Then I put my mouth on it with one deep thrust and he moans out in pleasure. I keep going at a quick pace, up down, making his body cringe and he grabs a lock of my hair. I continue to keep sucking and lick his cock up and down, making him jump every now and then in surprise. At one point I started to deep throat it making him scream out in pleasure, as his body shakes in ecstasy.

"Bonnie I'm about to cum, take your mouth off!" he cried out.

At the moment I took my mouth off his cock and he came all over his pants.

"You go down stairs, I will get change and meet you down there." He says, out of breath.

"Ok let me just watch my mouth first." I say, running to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

After I was finish brushing my teeth I ran down stair and saw my mother Abby and Jamie waiting down stairs for me in the living room.

"Took you long enough." Rebekah says, with a smile.

"Sorry, I was in the shower." I lie.

"Hey sweetie look how big you got." My mom says, giving me a hug.

"Yes mom I know." I say, returning it.

"Hey sis, I miss you so much." Jami says, giving me a hug next.

"I miss you too Jay, god I haven't seen you in so long." I say, holding him tightly.

"So where this original boyfriend of yours?" my mother asks.

"Upstairs getting dress, he should be downstairs in-"

"Well it's nice to finally meet you Ms. Bennett." Kol says, coming down stairs and kisses my mom on the hand.

"The pleasure is all mines and I have to say I see where Bonnie gets her looks from." He smirks.

"Thank you, I guess," my mother says.

"And you must be Bonnie brother, she talks about you dearly." Kol says shaking his hand.

"Yes, my name is Jamie and it's nice to meet you." Jamie replies.

"Well, see darling I told you I wouldn't take too long." He says, with a big grin on his face.

"These are the original vampires you were talking about, as in the Mikaelsons?

"Yes mother." I reply.

"I knew your father." My mother says.

"You did, how?" Kol asks.

"I entomb him." My mother says bluntly.

"Wow that was straight forward." Kol says.

"I careless if you entomb my father, he deserve whatever came to him." Rebekah says.

"Rebekah right, your ancestor Ayana was more of a mother and father to us than anyone else." Kol says.

"I'm glad the both of you got a good attitude about it." My mother replies.

"You must be tired from your trip, would you like me to show you up to your rooms?" Rebekah says.

"Yes, thank you Rebekah." My mother replies.

"Goodnight Bonnie." Jamie says.

"Night guys!" I shout.

"That wasn't so bad after all." Kol says, throwing his arms around my waist.

"Yes, it wasn't" I say, smiling.

"By the way, thanks for the head." He says, smiling.

"Shut up Kol!"

* * *

That next following day, the baby shower was being prepared and Rebekah was running around the house like a mad woman telling the guys what to do.

"Rebekah if you keep rushing me I won't move anything." Klaus says, rudely.

"Why the heck not, the baby shower starts in an hour." Rebekah says.

"I'm aware of that and that's why I won't be here." Klaus says.

"Kol can you please get up and help us, this is your twins baby shower after all." Klaus say, not asking.

"No, I don't think I will." Kol says, with a smile.

"Like hell you're not! Get up and help us before I-"

"Before you what brother." Kol says, cutting him off.

"Brothers please, this is supposed to be a special day for Bonnie. Let's not ruin it for her." Elijah explains.

"I won't, if you tell are brother Kol to corporate with me." Klaus says.

"Kol, stop being rude and help us out, do I need to remind you that we have guest here." Elijah says.

"I guess you right Elijah, how rude of me to just ask for a few minutes to myself." Kol says, with a smug look.

"Get used to it because ones those babies get here, I'm going to enjoy them torturing you." Klaus says, with a smirk.

Kol stared at Klaus for a couple of second before he got up and help them out with the table. Then my mother Abby walks down stairs staring at everything the guys were going.

"Good morning Kol do you guys need any help?" Abby asks.

"No Ms. Bennett, you just relax on the sofa, don't want you to lift a finger." He replies.

"Matter of fact, you can help me in the kitchen Abby." Rebekah says.

"Ok, it's the least I can do." She says, getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

There I was in the kitchen pigging out, like I haven't eaten in days.

"Goodness Bonnie you must be hungry?" Abby says.

"Yeah I am." I say, with food in my mouth.

"Bonnie is that blood you're drinking?" she asks in shock.

"Yes, it is , she drinking it because the babies like it." Rebekah says.

"You don't get sick?" she ask me.

"No, it taste good to me for some reason." I explain.

"Come here let me feel my grandchildren." She says, throwing out her hand to rub my stomach.

"Wow, Bonnie, they are really strong, I can feel it." She says.

"Yeah I know, they are hybrids." I say

"And I hope they don't turn out like Kol and Klaus." Rebekah says.

"Me either, I can't take another Kol." I reply.

"Those boys can't be that bad." My mother says.

"Yes they are!" Rebekah and I shout.

"Good afternoon guys." Jamie says, coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning Jamie, how did you sleep?" I ask.

"It was good. They have some pretty big beds in here." He replies.

"Yeah, I know, they are so comfortable." I say.

"They are here." Rebekah says, walking out of the kitchen.

I follow her to front door, because I couldn't wait to see my friends.

"Bonnie!" Caroline and Elena yells.

"Hey guy, I miss you two." I say giving them both hugs.

"Where do you want us to put all these gifts?" Matt asks.

"In the living room on the table love." Rebekah replies.

"Hey guys, do you remember my mother Abby?" I ask.

"Yes, I remember." Elena says giving her a hug.

"Hi I'm Caroline." Caroline says, giving my mother a hug also.

"It's nice to see you girls again. It's that little Matt." My mother asks.

"Yeah it me Ms. Bennett." He says, giving her a hug.

"Guys this is my big brother Jamie." I explain.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." Elena says.

"Nice to meet you." Caroline says also.

"Nice to meet you man." Matt says, shaking his hand.

"Where did all the guys go?" I ask, looking around.

"They all left already." Rebekah replies.

"Man, they do not waste anytime do they." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Everyone let's go in the living room for the party." Rebekah says.

"Rebekah you did a good job, if I do say so myself this looks amazing." Caroline comments.

"Why thank you Caroline." She replies.

"Bonnie, I forgot to tell you. The guys all put money into buying you a gift." Elena says.

"Where is it then?" I ask.

"In the trunk, would you like me to send out Matt to get it for you?" she asks.

"No it's fine, you can do that when I'm ready to open gifts up. So who bought me this gift?"

"Stefan, Damon and Jeremy did." She replies.

"That was nice of them to do that. Where is Jeremy anyways?"

"He said he was going to hang out with Kol and Damon today."

"Oh no, that's an accident waiting to happen." I say giggling.

"Why you say that?"

"Because Kol and Damon would probably get themselves into trouble." I reply.

"You might be right." Elena laughs.

"Bonnie, where your father is he coming?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah for a few, then he has to go to work."

"Oh, ok, did Klaus get the twins anything?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah he did, but he told me not to open it into the baby shower.

"So everybody got you something?" Elena asks.

"Yes they better have." I reply.

The party when well so far, I had a good time with my friends and family. Then my father showed up for a few minutes, he and my mother had a long conversation which was pretty good. Unfortunately he had to go to work, so I told him I will see him tomorrow. Now it was time to open the gifts and I was excited about it.

"This is from Rebekah." I say, opening the first gift.

"What is it Bonnie?" Elena asks.

"Aw, thank you Rebekah, it's a baby rocker that plays music."

"You're welcome, only the best for my niece and nephew." Rebekah says.

"Open my gift next!" Caroline shouts.

"Ok, this is from Caroline, it's a twin baby stroller, thank you Caroline."

"You're welcome." Caroline says, with a smile.

"This is from my mother and Jamie." I say, un-wrapping the gift.

"Aw, you got me a bottles, lots of pampers, baby wipes, a breast pump, some outfits and two blankets, thanks mom and Jamie."

"No problem sis." Jamie says, smiling.

"It was no problem, anything for my baby." My mother says

"This must be from Klaus and Elijah." I say showing everyone the card.

"Wow, 6 thousand dollar, thank you Klaus and Elijah!" I shouted.

"This is from Elena." I say, opening up the gift.

"It's two baby bath sets, one for a boy and one for a girl. There some nice outfits and a gift card to Bye Bye Baby, thanks Lena."

"You're welcome, I knew you would like that. Bonnie do you want me to get the guys gift from out of the car?" Elena says.

"Yeah, Elena, I'm going to go with." I say getting up.

All of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and in my back.

"AHHH!" I scream falling to the floor.

Rebekah and Caroline ran over to me right away.

"Bonnie are you alright?" Caroline asks worried.

"No, I think they are coming, ouch!" I cried out in pain.

"I told you the twins heard you yesterday." Rebekah says, with a smile.

"Rebekah just call Kol!" I scream

"Right away!" she replies.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow or Tuesday. Let me know what you think of this chapter, and I would like to thank a special Anonymous Reviewer for helping me pick out the baby names and making them twins, your awesome. See you all soon.


	14. Reckless Witch

Chapter 14: Reckless Witch

A/N: I'm back, thanks for the reviews guy, I love them. This weekend I'm going on vacation for the rest of the summer, so most likely I will only get to update every once or twice a week and I will try to update when I have some free time. Here the next chapter and I hope everyone enjoys.

* * *

"Bonnie just breathe, ok. Kol will be here soon." Caroline says.

"I can't Caroline it hurts so much, ouch!" I shout out of breath.

"I called Meredith, she on her way." Elena says.

"Why did you call Meredith for?" Rebekah asks.

"She the only doctor that I know that deals with vampires." Elena explains.

"Oh my god, didn't Kol try to flirt with her at the Grills one night?" Caroline asks.

"SHHH, Caroline, Bonnie doesn't need to know that." Elena whispers.

"It's too late for that. I think she already heard you." Rebekah says, as they all look over at me lying on the bed.

"Good job Elena, for inviting someone over my brother tried to sleep with." Rebekah says sarcastically.

"What else was I supposed to do, let Bonnie pull the babies out herself?" Elena say.

"AAH, A little help here guys." I scream.

"I don't know about you two, but my niece and nephew is about to be born and I need to help my best friend." Caroline says, walking over to me.

"AHHHHH, this is the most painful shit I have ever felt in my life!" I yells.

"What is going on in here?" Abby asks, running over to me.

"Mommy it hurt so badly. I'm going to Kill Kol for doing this to me!" I shout.

"Bonnie, just relax, the doctor will be here soon." Abby explains.

"But you don't under mom I need Kol to be here so I can tear him apart!"

"Bonnie you don't want to do that. You're going to need him to help you take care of the twin." Caroline says.

"I guess you're right." I cried out.

"She here, I will go get her." Rebekah says, leaving the room.

"Who here?" I ask.

"She talking about Meredith, Bonnie." Caroline explains.

"Who's she?" I ask again.

"A doctor we know, you might have heard about her before." Caroline explains.

I just shake my head, I don't remember anyone name Meredith.

"Meredith is here." Rebekah says, walking in the room.

"Hey guys!" Meredith greeted.

"Hey, Meredith." Elena replies.

"Hello Bonnie I'm Meredith Fell and I may not be a gynecologist, but I will help you deliver these babies." Meredith explains.

I just nod in understanding.

"So if I'm not mistaking you're having twin Dhampir?" Meredith asks.

I just nod once more.

"Where is the father in case she needs to become a vampire?" Meredith asks, looking at Elena.

"No! I don't want to become a vampire!" I yell.

"Bonnie, god forbid if you die giving birth." Abby explains.

"Your mother right you know. I know it's hard on you, but it needs to be done." Meredith says.

I had tears coming down my face now. This is not how I wanted it to happen.

"Where is she?" Kol yells coming into the room.

Meredith looks at him in surprise, I guess she wasn't expecting him to be the baby's father, and then she looks back over at me.

"So I'm guessing he's the baby's father right?" Meredith asks.

"Yes he is." I say trying to breathe from all the pain I was feeling.

"What is she doing here?" Kol whispers in Caroline ear.

"Elena invited her over, to help Bonnie deliver the twins." Caroline says.

"Why did you tell him that? Elena asks.

"Well you did!" Rebekah shouts.

"She needed a doctor Rebekah?" Elena says.

"Guy's you need to keep it down!" Meredith shouts.

"Kol is that your name?" Meredith asks.

"I would think so." Kol replies rudely.

"Kol don't be disrespectful, she helping my daughter deliver your babies. The least you could do is give this woman some type of respect." Abby says.

"Yes Ms. Bennett, I apologize for being… rude." Kol says, walking over to me.

"Kol, I don't want to be a vampire yet." I explain.

"What are you talking about? I thought we already talk about this?" he asks, confused.

"I need you two turn her into a vampire in case she doesn't make it after the first twin is born." Meredith explains.

Kol nods, "Well that explains it."

"Kol there has to be another way, AAHHH!" I scream holding on to his hand.

"Just breathe Bonnie, everything is going to be alright." He says.

"Kol if you turn me I will rip you fucking head off!" I yell.

"I rather that then you dying." He says, with a smirk.

I glare at him.

"AHH, I think one is coming." I scream holding on to Kol for dear life.

"Oh, I think your right. You need to push now Bonnie." Meredith says.

"Ok, 1…2…3… push!"

I push hard.

"Ok once again take a deep breath and 1…2…3…push!"

I push again.

"Kol I can't!" I cried out.

"Just try Bonnie!" Kol replies.

"Ok, push Bonnie!"

At that moment I push really hard.

"Ok the baby crowning now, give me one big push at the count of 3. 1…2…3…push."

At that moment I push really hard and the baby came out. Meredith wraps him in the blanket and passes him over to Rebekah.

"That…was…Nate?" I ask trying to speak.

"Yeah baby that was Nate." Kol says, kissing my head.

When he said those words, my eyes began to go to the back of my head and I started to have a seizure.

"Oh my god I think she having a seizure!" Elena shouts.

"Bonnie please don't do this to me now." Kol yells.

"Kol you have turn her into a vampire." Abby says.

"She doesn't want me to." He says.

"Do it for your daughter then." Abby replies.

He looks over at me and I was still having a seizure.

"Please don't hate me for this Bonnie." He says, bitten into my wrist.

I scream out in pain and my body was starting to calm down. Then I just collapse on the bed and passed out.

"Bonnie! You can't do this to me! Bonnie." Kol says shaking me.

"Bonnie get up!" Abby screams.

My eyes open up at that moment and I started to scream at the top of my lungs.

"The other baby is coming out now!" Meredith shouts.

I continued to scream and trying to push Kylie out. After a minute was gone, Kylie finally slips out.

"There she goes." Meredith says, wrapping Kylie into a blanket and passing her to Caroline.

"She is beautiful Kol." Caroline says.

Kol just smiles at her.

"Yes she does and look at my little nephew." Rebekah says.

"Ok, let me just check Bonnie heart rate." Meredith says.

Meredith gets up and puts the stethoscope on my chest trying to check my heart rate. I look at her neck because I knew I was about to feed on her blood, so I turn into a vampire and when in for the kill, bitten into her neck breaking through the skin while she screams for her life.

"Bonnie let go off her!" Kol screams.

I wouldn't listen I just kept feeding on her blood, and when I wouldn't pull away Kol pulls her away from me and Meredith body falls limp to the floor. Kol looks at me in shock and I scream at him, and then make a run for it threw the bedroom door in my new vampire speed.

"Oh shit, don't just stand there Kol, go and get her!" Rebekah shouts.

* * *

Kol came chasing after me down stair, I was about to run out the front door but Damon got in my way.

"Bonnie where are you going….Oh shit you're a vampire." Damon says.

I scream at him and knock him over into a wall. He fell on the ground and looks at me in horror, but at that moment it was already too late because I was already out the front door running out into the night.

"What the hell was that?" Stefan asks, looking at Damon.

Kol ran down the stairs and looks at Damon. "Where the fuck is she?" Kol shouts.

"I don't know, I try to stop her, but then she when all mid-evil on me and knocks me over." Damon explains.

"Jeremy you stay here, Damon and Stefan you come with me." Kol says, running out the front door.

Damon and Stefan follows Kol to try and chase me, then Kol picks up is phone and calls Klaus.

"Yes Kol, how may I help you?" Klaus answers.

"It's Bonnie, she had the babies-"

"Well Congratulations Kol, but why are you telling me this." Klaus says, cutting me off.

"Listen you fucking idiot, Bonnie is a vampire now and she ran out the house after she gave birth." Kol shout.

"So you saying Bonnie is a vampire and she running around Mystic falls like a psycho?" Kol explains.

"Yes that exactly what I'm trying to say." Kol replies.

"Elijah and I are on are way." Klaus says hanging up.

However, I was already running to the other side of town trying to get to my house. Then I smell something sweet and endearing, it was some red head teenage girl walking her dog and she smelled like flowers. So I ran over to her grabbing her by her throat and ready to feed on her.

"Please don't kill me!" the girl cries out.

Then I drop her body to the floor and she runs away down the street. I continue to run to my house, when I got there I took the spear key from under the welcome mat and tried to open the door, only thing was I couldn't get it open.

"Fuck!" I scream.

I turn around and ran into the street, but before I could even make it this car beeps its horn and runs me over by accident.

"Oh shit, Ms. Are you alright?" the guy asks getting out of the car.

I get up slowly off the ground and he looks at the blood all over my dress.

"Shit, are you ok, do I need to call an ambulance?" the driver asks.

I ran over to him, digging my teeth into his neck feeding on his blood. He scream out in pain at first, then his body when limp and he passes out.

"Bonnie let go!" Klaus says, from behind me.

"Go away Klaus before I break your neck." I reply.

"Bonnie what about your twins and Kol, I know you surely miss them?" Elijah asks.

"I know who they are Elijah!" I shout.

"Oh, come on Bonnie, your acting like a little girl. This is not about you anymore, this is about you going back to the mansion and taking care of my niece and nephew, so I suggest you get in the car or we will do this the hard way." Klaus explains.

I turn around and look at him with heat in my eyes. "Klaus are you threatening me?"

"Love, that wasn't a threat that was a promise." he says.

When he said promise I try to go after him, but Elijah pulls me down to the ground restraining me from moving. I scream trying to break free but I couldn't move. Klaus picks up his cell phone and call Kol.

"Hello Kol, I found Bonnie." Klaus says.

"Where was she?" Kol replies.

"I found her in front of her house, feeding on a human." Klaus says.

"Thank you, I will meet you back at the mansion." Kol says.

"Kol you owe me one, your girlfriend tried to kill me."

Kol had a big grin on his face, because he was proud to hear that. "Alright, Nik, if that's what you want, then so be it." Kol says, hanging up.

Elijah puts me in the back seat and I was pretty pissed off. "Bonnie, I think me and you need to have a talk later." Elijah says, closing the car door.

I glare at him, how dear he attack me like that. Then Klaus gets in the driver seat and Elijah gets in the passenger seat.

"Bonnie your family and everything, but if you ever pull something like that again. I will make sure to put you in the coffin for 100 years." Klaus says, driving off.

We made it back to the mansion in 10 minutes time. Everyone was waiting for us in the living room.

"Oh my god, Bonnie are you alright?" Caroline says, walking up to me with Nate in her arms.

I don't say anything I just take Nate from her and walk over to the couch with him.

"Bonnie I know you're going through a rough time right now but this is your life." Rebekah says.

"I know." I reply looking at my two beautiful babies.

I look over at Meredith and she looks at me, but then looks away.

"If you're wondering who save her life it was me." Rebekah says.

"I feel bad after she deliver my babies for me." I explain.

"It's alright, it happens to all of us once we become vampires." Rebekah says.

"They both look like Kol." I say, looking at the twins.

"Yeah I know, I wonder if they will have your green eyes or his brown ones." Rebekah says.

"Bonnie, what were you thinking running off like that?" Caroline asks.

"I wanted to get away from everyone." I reply.

"Well you scared us half to death." Elena says.

"Where is she? Where Bonnie?" Kol asks, running into the house.

I pass the baby over to Elena and walk over to Kol.

"Bonnie don't you ever runaway like that again." Kol say.

I slap him hard across the face and ran upstairs to my room.

"Did she just slap you?" Damon asks.

"Damon, not right now please." Kol says, running up stairs after.

I was crying I didn't want to become a vampire right now because I wasn't ready. There was so many things I wanted to do as a witch and it's only been 61/2 months I been here. Why this had to happen to me so fast? Everything just happen so fast. My relationship happen with Kol so fast, don't get me wrong I love him and everything, but it was two fast in one week. The babies came to fast also; I had a whole life ahead of me, now I'm a freaking vampire and a mother.

"Bonnie?" Kol says, opening the door.

"Leave me alone Kol?" I shout, with a sob.

"I'm sorry about this Bonnie, I didn't want to turn you into a vampire but you were dying and your mother told me to do it for Kylie, so I had no choice." he explains.

"I know." I reply whipping the blood off my face.

"Then why are you mad?" he asks.

"I'm mad at myself for falling in love with you so quickie and having your babies Kol." I blurt out.

"You're saying you regret this?" he asks, getting upset.

"No, I don't regret this, that's why I'm mad at myself."

"So what the problem then?" he asks, sitting next to me on the bed.

"I miss being that sweet girl that lived in North Carolina with her mom and her life involves around nothing but flowers and books."

"You can still be that sweet girl, but out here in Mystic falls."

"No Kol I can't, my life involves around vampires and that's it. I have to deal with it forever. I knew I was going to become a vampire sooner or later, it's just I wanted to borrow a little more time."

He turns my face in his direction and looks at me straight in the eyes.

"Bonnie, we will be able to do everything you want to do, just not magic. On the other hand you can still teach the twins if they do get there powers, so don't worry so much ok. Everyone is down stairs waiting for you and they love you and don't you ever forget that."

At that moment I kiss him on the lips, and he brings me down to the bed in a passionate kiss. I really do love Kol and maybe one day I will understand where he coming from, but for now it will be just a little too hard to adjust to this life style.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, I hope guys loved it. I will put up the next chapter whenever I get a chance, see you all soon.


	15. A Special Night To Remember

Chapter 15: A Special Night to Remember

A/N: I got a little time to use the laptop, so here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

(6 weeks later)

It has been 6 weeks since I had the twin Kylie and Nate and things have been going pretty well. I even found the twins a private doctor that comes over for check up's for them and her name is Ms. Monroe. She is a doctor and vampire, I don't know how she could be around patients all day without wanting to feed on there blood because that would've been hard for me. I'm still trying to control my hunger now and so far I tried to feed on Elena, Matt and My father's blood. Thank god I got a friend like Caroline who's teaching me how to control it.

It was 3am in the morning and I had just put the twins to bed. They kept me up all night and now I couldn't even sleep myself. That's when I took my family's spell book and when inside the family room, so I can find out if there were any solution on how to get my powers back and so far I haven't found any. Then it hit me, what if I never lost my powers in the first place, did I ever think about that.

I grab some white powder and made a witches star on the floor and then I grab a couple of candles laying them around the circle where I drew the star at. I lid the candles up and pick up my book of spells. I read about a flickering light spell, then sat in the middle of the circle where the star was. I close my eyes and started to chant out the spell over and over again. All of a sudden I saw a flicker of light from under my lids, so I automatically open up my eyes and saw the lights on and flickering at the same time.

"Bonnie what's going on down here and why are all the lights flickering?" Kol asks, looking at me in shock.

"Kol I did it, I never lost my powers and I think it had something to do with the twins." I explain.

"That great darling, but do you realize you're waking up everyone in the house." He says.

"Yeah sorry about that." I reply.

"What going on down here!" Klaus shouts.

"Why are all the lights flickering?" Rebekah asks.

"Rebekah I never lost my powers, I am still a witch." I say excited.

"That's wonderful Bonnie." Elijah says.

"Yes it is, but now can you stop messing with the lights ? Some vampires are trying to sleep." Klaus says.

"Please like you get any real sleep!" Kol says.

Klaus glares at him.

"Sorry you guys." I say, stopping the lights from flickering.

"Look Kol, the children are crying upstairs, duty calls." Klaus say smiling

Kol looks over at me. Waiting on me to make the first move.

"Don't look at me I was up with them all night." I say.

"Ok I guess its daddy duty's now." He says disappearing upstairs.

"Well I think it's time for me to get some shut eye, goodnight everyone." Klaus says.

"Good night Bonnie." Elijah says.

"You alright Bonnie?" Rebekah asks.

"Yeah I'm doing great." I say, with a soft smile.

"Good and I'm happy your powers are back." She says.

"So that would make me a hybrid right?" I ask.

"I most certainly think so." She replies.

"Goodnight Bonnie." She says, walking out of the room.

"Night Bekah."

That next day, I was in the kitchen feeding the twins, when I got a phone call from Elena.

"Hello!"

"Hey Bonnie what are you doing today?" she asks.

"Nothing, just taken care of the twins, why?"

"Can you get a babysitter, I know it like 3 pm but I wanted to take you out for lunch today, my treat?" She asks.

"I have to see if Kol or Rebekah can-"

"You can leave the twins with me, I will watch them for you." Rebekah says, coming into view.

"You would do that for me? Thank you so much Rebekah." I say giving her a hug.

"Elena I'm going to get dress now and I will pick you up in a hour." I explain.

"Alright I will see you then, bye." She says hanging up.

"Rebekah you know where everything is at right?"

"Yes Bonnie, stop worrying so much and go get dress." She explains.

"Alright thanks again and bye my little chucky monkeys." I say, giving Kylie and Nate kisses on the cheek.

I was about to walk upstairs to my room when I heard Kol on the phone having a conversation.

"Yes meet me at the Hilton hotel in 2 hour Lisa." Kol whispers.

Who the fuck is Lisa and why is Kol meeting her at one of the most expansive hotels in the world.

"Yeah I like those, have them ready for me too." He says.

I was turning red now and not in the good kind of way. I couldn't believe this blood sucking bastard is cheating on me and I just gave birth to his children. I thought he would be different and old school, but my thoughts were wrong.

"Alright thanks Lisa and see you in a few, alright…bye."

Before he could say goodbye I ran upstairs to my room, being a vampire really does pay off. When I got to my room I took out an outfit to wear for today and then I got into the shower.

"Beauty, what are you doing?" Kol says.

I didn't bother to answer, all men are cheaters and liars and you can't trust any of them.

"Bonnie, can't you hear me?" he asks, coming into the bathroom.

"Go away Kol." I say, rudely.

"What got you knickers in a twist?"

"Nothing I have some where to be with Elena, so if you don't excuse me, I would like to get dress." I say, getting out the shower and walking past him.

"Alright, just try not to kill anyone today."

"Kol, leave me alone I can take care of myself!" I shout.

"Ok, I'm going." He says, walking out of the bedroom.

I tried not to cry, because I didn't want him to hear me. About 30 minutes later, I got in my car and drove to Elena house. She saw my car through the window and walks outside to meet me, but she had a bodysuit bag in her hand.

"Elena what is that you got?"

"Oh nothing Bonnie it's just a dress that couldn't fit me, so I'm giving it to you now." She says, putting the dress in the back seat.

"Thanks a lot Elena, but I don't think I will be wearing that anytime soon."

"Nonsense Bonnie. The way Kol be wining and dining you, you're going to need this dress."

"I heard Kol on the phone with another woman name Lisa." I say.

"You did, why that 2 timing loser." She says, sarcastically.

"Elena what am I going to do? We have a family together and everything been so great." I say, starting to cry.

"Bonnie please don't cry, everything will be alright. When did Kol start acting weird?"

"Earlier this week and I really do love him Elena. Kol and the kids are my life." I say, sobbing.

"What did he say to this girl name Lisa?" she asks.

"He said meet me at the Hilton hotel in 2 hours and Kol never bought me to the Hiltons before. We been to hotels but never the Hiltons." I reply.

"So how about this, after we go out for lunch, then let's go spy on him?" she explains.

"Really, you would do that for me?" I ask.

"Yeah of course, so if he doing anything with this other woman then you can break his mother fucking neck." Elena say.

"Your right Elena, thank you for being there for me."

"No problem, you did a lot for me and that's what best friends are for." She says smiling.

* * *

We when to Olive Garden for lunch and I tried to have fun but Kol and that other woman kept popping up in my head. After Elena and I were done with lunch, I type in Hilton hotel in my GPS system since there is only one in Mystic Falls. I found one just 6 miles away from here. So we got into my car and drove over to the hotel because I wanted to catch his ass.

"Bonnie you need to relax." Elena says.

"I am relax!" I shout.

"No you're not, you keep running past red light and cutting off cars. How is that relaxing?" she says.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just want to catch that little cheat!"

"We don't even know if he cheating." She says.

"Elena he is! You said it yourself."

"No I didn't say that. I said if he doing something then you break his neck. You on the other hand thinks he's automatic cheating."

"Elena I heard him enough said and where at the hotel." I say, parking my car.

"Alright Bonnie, let me just grab the dress." She says, picking up the bodysuit bag.

"Elena what are you doing? Where not going to a ball, where going to bust Kol."

"Bonnie there are thieves in Mystic Falls and they might break into your car and take your dress. Plus I pay a lot of money on this dress." She explains.

I roll my eyes at her, "Alright, Let's just go!"

"Ok, don't rush me. Oh my god that's his car park right there!" she shouts.

"Yeah it is!" I yell, getting pissed off and running into the hotel.

"What the hell Bonnie, wait for me!" Elena yells running after me.

I walk over to the front desk, "Hi I'm looking for a Kol Mikaelson?"

"Yes, he check in about 20 minutes ago and he should be in the ball room down the corridor on your right."

"Thank you sir." I say, about to walk off.

"Bonnie, couldn't you wait for me!" Elena shouts, out of breath.

"Sorry Lena, but I just found out he's in the ball room down the hall." I say walking past her.

"Bonnie hold on, let's not jump to conclusions." Elena says.

I try to calm down walking over to the ball room, but my anger got the best of me. When I got to the door I heard giggling from the inside, so I busted thought the door ready to kill the bastard. There he was standing with another woman who had blond hair and a clip broad in her hand.

"Bonnie, you made it." He say with a smirk on his face.

"Kol I'm going to rip your fucking head off! How dare you cheat on me you two timing- did you just say I made it?" I ask stopping in track.

"Yes I did Beautiful, this is Lisa and she going to be hosting are date tonight. I knew Lisa for many years and she a vampire like us."

"It's nice to meet you Bonnie, I'm also going to do your hair and make-up too." Lisa says.

I look back over at Elena, "Elena you knew about this?"

"Yes I did, Kol called me and ask me for a favor." Elena says, with a smile.

"The dress?" I ask.

"Yeah, Kol bought this dress for your date tonight and he asks me to hold it for him, so enjoy." She says passing me the dress.

"Wow, Elena and Kol working together as a team? I thought I would never live to see the day." I explain.

"Me nether, hey Bonnie." Damon says, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Damon what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well while Kol was at the house, I made sure to stay here and help out all day. Now if you excuse me, I need to take Elena back to my house." He say, walking over to Elena.

"Bye Bonnie have fun." Elena says, walking out of the ball room.

"Bye!" I say, then turning back around to look at Kol.

"What's the matter darling, you look surprised?" he ask.

"Yeah I am and I also thought you were cheating on me."

"Elena told me in a text." He say, with a smirk.

"All of this is for me?" I ask, looking around.

"Yes it is beautiful, just think of this as the prom night we never had." He explains.

"Aw Kol, how sweet."

"So are you dazzled yet?"

"Almost, I might after I get out of these clothes."

"Lisa help Bonnie get ready upstairs, I need her to look prefect for tonight."

"Right away Kol, come on Bonnie." Lisa says, pulling me by my wrist.

Lisa did my hair and make-up really nice. I had my hair pin up in curls and my make-up was lightly done. I then put on my champion color evening gown that fell just before my ankles and a pair of gold stilettos.

"You ready Bonnie." Lisa asks.

"Yeah I am!" I reply, with a smile.

"Good, let's go!" she says, escorting me to the ball room.

We mad it to the ball room within 5 minutes and I saw that Kol was already dress up in a tuxedo.

"Well don't you look handsome." I say, walking over to him.

"I may be handsome but you look beautiful Bonnie."

"Thanks baby." I say, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Shall we eat first." He say, showing me to the table.

I nod and walk over to the table set up for two.

"So what are we having for dinner tonight Kol?"

"You're having chicken Marcela and I'm having the usual."

"What a streak?"

"Yup, you know me very well and you also should know that If I like something then I sticking with it." He explains.

"Yeah I'm sorry I excused you of cheating. I just heard you talking to that woman about meeting at this hotel then I black out."

"It's ok Beauty, if it was the other way around I would've probably black out too."

I just smile. "Kol, I'm actually kind of glad this happen tonight. Deep down inside I was-"

"Stress out. Yes I know you risked a lot lately and I also know you were not too happy about missing our senior prom." He explains.

"How did you know?"

"I know everything about you angel."

"I still haven't learned enough about you yet, when I should've learned a long time ago." I tell him.

"We will learn enough about each other for years to come. May I have this dance." He asks for my hand.

"Yes!" I reply.

We waltz around the ball room for 45 minutes before Kol stops in the middle of the dance floor.

"What's wrong Kol, why did you stop?" I asks confused.

Kol gets down on one knee while holding a ring box. I looked at him in shock ready for him to pop the question, I didn't know if I should pass out or jump on him.

"Bonnie Bennett when I first met you at school in English class, I thought this girl is beautiful and why would I want to fuckup someone as brilliant minded as hers just because my brother ask me for a favor. The time you automatically judge me and Rebekah for being charming vampire instead of judging us for being murderous vampires, I knew we were meant to be. Before I met you, I was a lost, hurt, reckless vampire and I didn't play by the rules. Now I am the best man and father I could be. I love and respect your virtuous , thoughtful and determination ways, it makes me want to try harder to be that way myself. We both love are families, and dream of about the same goals in life, so together we can be one. And those are just a few of the reasons I'm hoping you'll spend the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me beautiful?"

Tears fell down my face, "Yes Kol, I will marry you."

At that moment he put the ring on my finger and we made-out in a passionate kiss.

"Mr. Mikaelson, do you and the Ms., still want to eat dinner?" the waitress asks.

"I think I'm ready for desert, Carton please pack up are plates and send them up stairs later." Kol says.

"Yes Ms. Mikaelson." The waitress replies walking away.

"Come on Mrs. Mikaelson let's take this upstairs." Kol says.

We run upstairs not wasting anytime, we didn't even wait for the elevator because we wanted each other so bad. He took the key card out of his pocket, sliding it though the door then kicking the door wide open. He carries me inside the room and closes the door behind us. Of course I didn't waste any time ripping off my clothes and he didn't either. Once we were fully undressed I jump into his arms kissing him hard on the lips. He push me up against a wall, not wasting anytime thrusting his cock inside of me. I moan out in pleasure grabbing onto a lock of his hair. He started to make love to me in a nice easy pace and I was moving my body up and down meeting his every thrust.

After a few minutes of that he carries me over to the bed throwing me legs back to my chest and fucking me in a fast pace. He watch how his penis thrusts in and out of my pussy loving every minute of it. He then turns me over so I was on my hands and knees. Then he sticks his cock inside me with one deep thrust from the back, making me moan out in pleasure louder. he smacks my ass cheeks while fucking me from the back, gripping on my thighs for dear life. I knew I was at my core and I was about to cum soon.

"Oh, oh, oh, Kol, mm!" I cried out.

"Yes baby, squeeze those muscles, you going to make me cum." He groans.

He continues to thrust inside me and I started to meet his thrust from the back. At one point he picks my body up to his chest still fucking me from the back. One hand plays with my nipples while the other hand play with my clit. I didn't know how much longer I could last and my body was beginning to shake in ecstasy. Out of nowhere I cum hard and clasped on the bed, Kol was still fucking me hard and fast making the bed rock back and forth. Then he thrust one last time inside of me coming hard and he clasped right next to me.

"I'm hungry Kol." I say.

"You're hungry at a time like this?" he chuckles.

"Yes I am." I say, bitten into his neck.

"Oh Bonnie!" Kol cries out.

I continue to feed on his blood, because I never knew what Kol blood taste like and I knew right there and then it was the best time to feed on him. When I was done feeding on his blood, he pulls me by my neck gently bring me to his mouth and he also digs his teeth into my neck drinking my blood. I grab onto him wrapping my arms around his neck and waist loving every minute of it. Tonight was the best night of my life and I will always and forever remember it.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, this story is about to end soon. I have the wedding and the epilogue left and I don't know how many chapters that would take but it will get done. Any ways let me know what you guys think and I will be back soon. Peace!


	16. Now and Then

Chapter 16: Now And Then

A/N: Hey I'm back and thanks for the reviews. Now for this chapter I'm moving it up a year forward. The twins are now 1 year old, Kol and Bonnie have been engaged for a year and now they are preparing for their wedding. Any ways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because this story is about to end soon.

* * *

It has been over a year since I got engaged to the love of my life Kol and I have been the happiest woman alive. Where getting married at the end of August, which is in 2 week and where having the wedding here, at the original mansion. I've grew a beautiful floral garden here and there is no way I'm not going to use it for my wedding. As for are honey moon, Kol is taking us to Barcelona, Spain. I always wanted to visit Spain and now this is my chance to finally see Spain's wonderful cities.

My twins, Kylie and Nate just turn 1 years old, over 2 months ago and they are getting bigger every day. Nate looks just like his father; he has mesmerizing brown eyes and sandy brow straight hair. Nate even has Kol smile, it's the one when Kol always looks like he up to something. Although, Nate has more of my personality and he's very smart. He also loves women, which really scares me because every time Elena or Caroline comes around he's always flirting and grabbing for them to pick him up.

As for Kylie, she is such a daddy little girl. She's always crying for Kol and I think she even goes to Klaus some of the time, which is really weird. Kylie has brown eyes just like her father and sandy brown curly hair. Her personality is a lot like Kol's. She could be very spiteful if you let her, very smart and gets whatever she wants. Sometimes I worry about Kylie a little more than Nate. Why? Because they are not the average children you see every day. They are hybrids children that will become very strong, one day and I don't know what I'm up against.

My friends on the other hand are doing great. Caroline and Klaus have been traveling around the world and will be here for the wedding. Caroline is also engaged to Klaus and they got engaged in Milan, Italy. I am very happy for Caroline and Klaus; they are perfect for each other.

Elena and Stefan are still a couple and happy as ever. Every now and then they take their little vacations around the world, but they mostly like to stay in Mystic Falls. I'm happy to say that Kol and Rebekah finally get along with Elena. Now she spends most of her time over here or at Stefan house. Elena is attending college now, which I'm very happy about that and she even thinking about becoming a vampire.

Damon on the other has become my new best friend, he always there for me and gives me anything I need when Kol's not around. So I decided to make him the god-father of my children and he is doing a wonderful job at it. Now, Kol and Damon have this unbreakable friendship and they are always together.

Rebekah and Matt are still together and still in love. Rebekah is the happiest she could ever be, Matt is attending college and he still works at the Mystic Fall Grills. I love Matt because he like a second brother to me and our friendship feels like if we were little kids again.

Now I was in the children's room putting them to sleep, when I heard a big bang from downstairs. I got up from my chair putting Kylie in her crib because she just fell asleep. Then I kiss both of my children on the forehead and walked down stairs. Nate was the first one to fall asleep; he was always the easier child, while Kylie on the other hand gives me a rough time. When I entered the living room, I see Kol and Damon drag a huge box to the back room where the closet was located.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask curious.

"Nothing darling, just got up stairs and I will be there in a bit!" Kol replies.

"Uh-huh, Damon what is that in the box?" I ask, looking over at Damon.

"Uh, well it's supposed to a surprise-"

"Damon you don't have to explain anything to my fiancée, she will just have to wait to after the honey moon." Kol says, cutting him off.

"You heard the man Bonnie. You just have to wait into after the honeymoon." Damon says.

"Why? The honeymoon is in 2 weeks and we won't get back for another week after that. So that means I have to wait 3 weeks to see what Kol bough for me? Kol you suck and you do to Damon." I explain about to walk away.

"Wait! How do I suck? I'm not the one marrying Kol, you are and if you want to be mad at somebody it should be him." Damon says.

"Damon don't pay Bonnie any attention, she just trying to get you to tell her. All women do the same thing, that's when they don't get there way that is." Kol says, with a smirk.

"I'm glad you said that Kol, because your just one of the many women that always want something they can't have. I feel like sometimes, I should've been the man in this relationship." I say.

Kol glares at me.

"She does have a point there Kol; you can be feminist when you don't get your way." Damon says, pouring him a drink.

Kol glares at him now. "How is that so? There a different between not getting what you want and already having what you want. See I always get what I want, so there no doubt about it. I don't need to ask anybody for permission, I do what I want and if that makes me feminist then so be it." Kol asks.

"I see somebody finally admitting there feminist side. Well done Kol, I thought I would've had to be it out of you myself." Rebekah says, walking into the room.

"When did you get here?" Kol asks.

"About 2 minutes ago, when Bonnie prefer to you as a woman." Rebekah says, with a smile on her face.

I had a smirk on my face when she said those words and Damon was secretly grinning, drinking is vodka.

"For your information Rebekah, Bonnie didn't prefer me as anything. She's just mad because I wouldn't tell her about her wedding gift I bought for her." Kol explain.

"I still don't get why I have to wait 3 weeks to open a gift that big. It's not like we won't be married then, so what's the different if I don't open it now?" I ask.

"There is different Bonnie, it a wedding gift and all wedding gifts should be open after the wedding or honeymoon. God doesn't this generation have any class and values." Kol says annoyed.

I was about to open my mouth and speak but Rebekah beat me right two it.

"Kol this is not the 1800's anymore and I'm sorry to break it to you. If you want that all in one, maybe you should be lock in a coffin for another hundred years and come back to the next millennium to see if anything has changed." Rebekah says.

"Rebekah the only thing that will change by then will probably be my children." Kol says rolling his eyes.

"I like this generation, I get to feed and drink whenever I want, the women are much easier and it can't get any better than that." Damon says.

Kol points his finger in Damon's direction with a smile on his face. "Damon you are absolutely right, the woman are much easier than they were back in the early 1900's. I don't have to force my teeth threw a bitches throat."

"You two are unbelievable." Rebekah says, flipping through a magazine.

"They surely are Rebekah." I agreed staring at Kol.

"Oh come on darling, I know you're not mad now because I said that?" he ask.

"I don't know Kol. Am I easy? Because I remember falling in love with you on my first week of school in Mystic Fall and I also remember making love to you that same week letting you feed on my blood afterwards." I say, getting angry.

"It sounds like he calling you easy to me. It didn't take him long to deflower you and drink your blood." Rebekah says.

"Your right, it didn't take him long, like all the other women he probably slept with before me." I say, walking out of the living room.

"Rebekah, why would you say something like that?" Kol asks.

"I didn't say it Kol, you did. I just enhanced it." She says, with a smirk.

"Wow, Rebekah is a lot like you Kol. She you in a female body." Damon says, drinking his vodka once more.

"The both of you go to hell." Kol says, walking out of the room.

"Been there, done that and no thank you!" Rebekah shouts.

"I never thought I would meet somebody with a mouth like Kol's." Damon says.

"Ditto, I tell myself that every day." She replies.

(In the Kitchen)

"Beauty are you in here?" Kol shouts, walking into the kitchen.

"Go away Kol!" I reply.

"Come on darling, you can't be mad at me. We keep going through this and time again. You know there is no other woman out there for me, that's why I ask you to marry me." He explains.

"Yeah I know that, but you don't understand what I'm mad about."

"Enlighten beautiful, I have all the time in the world." He says smiling.

"First of all, stop smiling all the time. It looks like you're not taking me seriously."

He chuckles, "I'm not taking you seriously? Bonnie your always serious, there's not a moment when you can't just let loose for once in your life."

"Hey, I can let loose and I will prove that to you." I say crossing my arms together.

"Oh yeah, what's that darling?" he asks, staring straight into my eyes.

"There's this club outside of town called Top Notch, we should all go." I explain.

"Normally clubs are not my cup of tea, but for you I'll go. By the way, who is we?" he asks.

"Well there's me, you, Damon, Rebekah, Elena, Stefan, Jeremy and his new girlfriend Lindsey. Matt can't come because he has to work tonight. Caroline and Klaus are still out of town, so they can't come and Elijah is also out of town." I explain.

"Ok, you're forgetting one more thing my love. Who's taken care of our children?"

"I didn't even think about that before." I reply.

"Hello family!" Elijah says, walking into the kitchen with another woman.

"Page this is my brother Kol and his fiancée Bonnie. Everyone this is my friend Paige." Elijah says.

"It's very nice to meet you two and congratulations on the engagement." Paige greets.

"It's very nice to meet you too, Paige." I say, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine madams." Kol says, kissing her hand.

"Well thank you. Elijah your brother has an incredible resemblance to you." Paige says, looking at Elijah.

"Why yes he does, for some apparent reason everyone thinks he's my son, but I'm not that much older than him." Elijah says, with a smile.

I never seen Elijah smile before, he must be seeing this girl and I'm dying to find out. "Excuse me Paige, you talk like you come from a different time. Are you a vampire?"

"Yes, I've been a vampire for over 500 years now and I met Elijah a year after I was bitten and turned into one." Paige explains.

"Oh, so, are you two dating by any chance?" I ask.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Kol asks.

"I'm talking Kol. I hope you don't mind me asking you that question." I say.

"No I don't mind at all and yes we are dating." She replies.

"So that's where you've been all this time Elijah why didn't you say anything before?" Kol asks.

"I have no comment on the matter Kol." Elijah replies.

"Brother you just ratted yourself out." Kol says, with a smile.

"Well hello, Elijah, I knew I heard you in here." Rebekah says, walking in with Damon.

"Paige this is my sister Rebekah." Elijah says.

"It's nice to meet you Rebekah." Paige greets.

"Same to you Paige." She replies.

"This is Damon Salvatore." Elijah says.

"Nice to me you Damon." She says.

"It's nice to me you two." Damon says, shaking her hand.

"Bonnie, I couldn't help but overhear you, but did you say you wanted to go to a club tonight?" Rebekah asks.

"Yeah I did, but it's more like a lounge." I reply.

"Even better, so are we going tonight?" she asks.

"I was thinking about it, but the twins don't have a babysitter." I explained.

"Oh, the twins! Elijah was telling me all about them, may I please see them?" Paige asks.

"Yeah sure follow me." I reply, guiding her upstairs.

When we got upstairs to the twins room, I open the door letting everybody in before me. She walks over to the first crib which belong to Kylie.

"This must be the Kylie, she is a doll." Paige says.

"Thank you." I reply.

Paige makes her way over to Nate's crib, "Oh, he is so handsome and he looks a lot like his father and Elijah."

"Yeah that's all Kol over there; at least I can say Kylie looks like me in some type of ways." I explain.

"You know what, how about Elijah and I babysit the children for you while you two go have some fun tonight." Paige offers.

"Page are you sure about this?" Elijah asks.

"Yes I'm sure Elijah, now go and get ready. The twins will be well taken care of." She says, with a smile.

"Well thank you, Elijah do you know where everything is located at?" I ask.

"Yes I do Bonnie." Elijah replies.

"Good, so let me get ready. Thanks again Paige."

"No problem Bonnie." She replies.

"Kol I suggest you and Damon get ready too. Don't forget to call the rest of the guys." I say, walking out of the room.

"This should be fun." Rebekah says walking after me.

"You piss her off didn't you Kol and now she wants to prove you wrong?" Damon asks.

"Yes she does." Kol replies.

* * *

I was in my bed room getting ready for the club and I already told Elena about it. Of course she said yes along with everybody else I wanted to come. The girls were going in one car and the guys were going in another. I wanted to drive Kol crazy, so I put on a red short strapless halter dress and some red pumps. I threw up my hair in a ponytail and left some strains out. Kol wants his fiancée to get loose sometime, well he got it.

"Bonnie are you- Bonnie you look very sexy and I love the dress." Rebekah says.

"Thank you Bekah, you look really nice yourself." I say, putting on the finishing touches of my make-up.

"We should get going, I still have to pick up Elena and Lindsey." Rebekah explains.

"Ok I'm coming." I reply, spraying perfume on me.

We picked up the girls 15 minutes later and headed over to Top Notch. When we got there I realize the guys were waiting for us in the parking lot. Kol hasn't seen my dress yet, so I got out of the car nice and easy catching his and Damon attention. He was extremely shocked about how I looked tonight and I knew I wasn't going to make it with clothes on by the end of the night.

"Wow, Bonnie! You look outstanding." Kol says.

"Thank you and I'm a single woman tonight also." I say, with a smirk.

His eyes widen, "You're kidding me right?"

"No I'm not kidding, but it was nice talking to you through." I say patting him on the shoulder and walking away.

"Did she just-"

"Quiet Damon, that's the way Bonnie, wants to play, then so be it." Kol says, with a smirk.

The girls and I walk into the club and headed over to the bar.

"What do you ladies like to drink?" the bartender asks.

"Can I get 4 apple martinis!" I respond.

"You got it!" he replies.

"So did my plan work Bonnie?" Lindsey asks.

"Yeah, it totally did! You should've seen his face!" I reply laughing.

"Bonnie look had him sitting over there in the booth." Elena says, pointing over to Kol.

"I see him… he looks-"

"Pissed off?" Elena says, cutting me off.

"Yes exactly!" I reply.

"I have to hand it to you Bonnie, you have my brother wrap around your finger and he looks crushed." Rebekah says.

"You know what, we should all probably tease them, follow me ladies." Lindsey says, walking out to the dance floor.

We followed her over to the dance floor. A song called G6 by Far Easy Movement was playing at the time. Lindsey starts to grind on me and I follow her along with Rebekah and Elena, the guys stare at us in lust. Lindsey and I narrow are eyes over at Kol and Jeremy, and they looked at us back with excitement.

"Follow me Bonnie." Lindsey says giving me a gentle kiss on the lips.

I was in total shock when she kissed me on the lips like that, any other day I would've push her away, but tonight was just different. After we kissed I looked over to Kol and he had a big smirk on his face and I could tell it was turning him on. Lindsey and I were having fun and enjoy ourselves; we even continued to drink tequila shots and I Lindsey was really drunk.

"Elena, Rebekah, are you two having a goodtime?" I shout.

"Yes we are!" Rebekah says, pulling Elena into a deep kiss. Elena looks at her in surprise, realizing what just happen and I think she enjoyed it a little too much.

Out of nowhere, Stefan appeared in front of us, "Come on Elena, I think you had a little too much to drink for tonight!" he says, trying to pull her away.

"Wait, Stefan! I was hanging out with Rebekah!" Elena yells.

"You two are taking it a little too far!" He yells.

"Rebekah, what was that all that about?" I ask.

"I just wanted to kiss the doppelganger and see what was so great about her." Rebekah replies, with a smirk.

"How was it?" Lindsey asks.

"It was quite tasteful, but I've had better." She replies.

"Oh, ok!" I say, shaking my head and Lindsey laughs.

"I think you have bigger problems Bonnie." Rebekah says, looking over at Kol.

"Oh god, he walking this way, What should I do?" I ask.

"Act natural!" Lindsey says.

"Bonnie, can I talk to you, alone please?" Kol asks.

"I don't know Kol, I'm kind of busy." I say, with a smirk.

"Maybe you didn't hear me correctly love. You are coming with my rather you like it or not." He says, pulling me away.

"Kol where are we going?" I shout, trying to keep up.

He led me into the bathroom, closing, and locking the door behind us. He turns around and stares at me in so much fire and lust.

"Problem, Mr. Mikaelson?"

He didn't say anything; he just picked me up and carried me against the wall kissing me passionately on the lips. I kiss him harder smacking my lips against his and bitten his bottom lip. Kol pulls up my dress up, pushes my panties to the side and thrusting his shaft inside of me with so much force. I cried out in pleasure thrusting my hips forward to meet his thrust.

"I had to make you remember, you belong to me and don't you ever forget that." He groans out, sinking his teeth into my neck.

I grab a lock of his hair pulling him deeper into my neck letting him feed on my blood. He continued to thrust inside me with some much heat and passion.

"Oh, Kol!" I cried out in ecstasy.

"That it Bonnie scream!" he moaned out, thrusting roughly inside of me.

"I feel it, I'm – I'm coming!" I scream.

He pulls his cock out, then thrusts right back in, hitting my cervix. My body started to shake in ecstasy when I came hard, holding on to Kol for dear life. A couple of seconds later, he came inside of me and kisses me hard on the lip.

"I love you Bonnie." He says.

"I love you too and I was only playing around with you because you said I couldn't loosen up."

"I'm sorry for saying that love, You are fine the way you are and I don't want you to change. You keep me stain and that's all I need from my future wife."

"I'm glad you said that, because I feel the same way about you." I say with a smile.

"We should probably go before people start to get anger." He says.

"Like you care about those people Kol." I reply, putting my arms around his neck.

"I don't care, your right. I just want to take my fiancée home and sex her up some more, if that's ok with you." He says, kissing me on the lips.

"That sound good to me, let's go!"

I grab his hand and we unlock the bathroom door running out. We were about to leave but I forgot about the others.

"Ah, shit, Kol! What about the others." I explain.

"So go get the girls and I will go get the guys." He replies.

"Ok, I will see you back at home." I say, walking off.

I found the girls within no time, "You ladies ready to go?"

"Yeah, Lindsey is really drunk and I'm tired of babysitting her." Rebekah says.

"Where is Elena?"

"Still with Stefan, I think he doesn't appreciate me kissing his girlfriend." She explains.

"Oh, let's get Lindsey out of here."

"Hey girl, where you been?" Lindsey says, stuttering her words.

"Nowhere, let's go." I reply.

We carried Lindsey to the car and drove her to Elena house. When we got to Elena house I realize that Stefan and Elena were already there.

"Hey how did you guys get back?" I ask.

"We took a cab, she was really drunk." Stefan replies.

"Well I got another one for you; make sure to put her in Jeremy's room."

"Ok…" he says taking Lindsey from my hands.

"Goodnight Stefan." I say, running off.

When I got back to my home, I when upstairs to my children room and see them sound asleep.

"Hey, Bonnie." Paige says, walking in.

"Hey, how where they?" I ask.

"They were well behaved. Nate was easy; Kylie on the other hand is tough as nails."

"Yeah I know tell me about, she a lot like Kol." I explain. "Thanks a lot Paige it means a lot to me."

"It was no problem at all Bonnie."

"I was thinking, maybe you would like to come to my wedding in 2 weeks?"

"That would be lovely, thanks for inviting me Bonnie."

"It's no big deal." I reply with a smile.

"Anyways, I'm going back to Elijah room, goodnight."

"Goodnight Paige."

When I got to my room, Kol was already lying in bed waiting for me.

"Well, hello, gorgeous. I was wondering what's was taking so long?"

"I check up on the kids and talk to Page." I reply climbing into bed.

"I already did that." He says, kissing me on the neck.

"Well I didn't know!"

"Well now you do and I want you to take off everything."

"I will think about it Kol. Now, are you going to tell me what was in that box?"

He chuckles, "You don't give up do you?"

"I didn't give up then and I'm not going to start now." I reply.

"The same applies to you, but in reverse." He says.

"Fuck you Kol!"

"Yes I know love."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now and I didn't really like the ending of this chapter. That's because I didn't know what to write. Next chapter will be way better, see you guys soon.


	17. Cherishing Memories Part 1

Chapter 17: Cherishing Memories Part 1

A/N: Not much to say today. All I can say is, the Wedding and Honeymoon will be broken up into 3 parts. Other than that, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

(Bonnie's P.O.V)

"Bonnie that wedding dress looks absolutely beautiful on you. If you don't buy it, I might just have to buy it for myself! "Caroline says, throwing up her wine glass.

"You think so Caroline? Do you guys think Kol will love me in this dress?" I ask.

We were in a bride store shopping for my wedding gown, because my wedding is happing in 3 days. I tried on 3 wedding gowns so far and had the bride's maids dresses already pick out. The bridesmaid's dresses were satin fabric material, floor length, royal bloom color and it hugged their bodies perfectly. Now, I was in the 3 way mirror looking at the beautiful wedding gown I was wearing. It was a romantic gown, re-embroidered lace and taffeta fabrics that move as gracefully as the ocean. Touches of sea-inspired details such as pearl beading, subtle metallic accents, crystal beading and sequins add a splash of the unexpected. It was undeniably beautiful and hugs my body just right, showing off all my curves.

"It is a beautiful dress Bonnie, you should seriously get that. Kol is going to love you in that dress, I don't even think it will last through the wedding ceremony." Elena says, with a smile.

"It better stay on! I workeddedicatedly hard on this wedding and I'm not going to let my brother ruin it with his idiotic fantasy of desire." Rebekah explains.

"Rebekah, you don't have anything to worry about. Kol wouldn't think twice about ruining a beautiful wedding dress like this into after the wedding." I reply.

"Well I sure hope not, then he will have to deal with me." Rebekah says.

Elena giggles. "What so funny Elena?" Caroline asks.

"I'm so sorry, I just realize what Bonnie said about Kol taking her wedding dress off into after the ceremony. It's funny because, when Bonnie and Kol both say I do then walk back up that aisle, Kol wouldn't waste no time to try and get a quickie." Elena says.

"You are so right Elena, someone has to have a talk with Mr. Mikaelson. Then again, I wouldn't mind doing that with Klaus after our wedding, it is tempting and sexy at the same time." Caroline says.

"Good point!" Elena replies.

"What is wrong with you two? You can't go one special day without having sex? There will be over 80 people attending this wedding and it needs to be perfect." Rebekah says.

"Damn, 80 people? Bonnie you know 80 people?" Lindsey asks.

"No I don't Lindsey. I don't know half of these people that are coming." I reply.

"Well I invited your family. Your father said your grandmother Darcy is coming and a couple of other cousins and aunts. Then there's your mother, brother, and some old friends from your old school. The cheerleading squad if I'm not mistaking?" Rebekah says, looking at me with a smirk.

"What I was a cheerleader at my old school. Wait a minute, Rebekah you didn't know that?" I ask.

"Obviously not if I heard about it a month ago. You never strike me as the cheer type Bonnie." Rebekah replies.

"She's right, you don't look like a cheerleader. And why do we have to wear royal bloom color dresses any way's?" Lindsey asks.

"Thanks that helps a lot, if you guys didn't know by now, I was also cheer captain at my other school before I moved here. And yes Lindsey you have to wear the dresses if you want to be a bride's maid." I say, with a smile.

"Bonnie for real, shut up! I didn't know you were miss popularity at your old school." Caroline says,

"Caroline and I were on the cheerleading squad into 11th grade year, after we met Stefan and them, we totally lost track of cheerleading and focus on the vampires." Elena says.

"And here we all are now, 5 fabulous girlfriends picking out dresses and enjoying delicious wine!" I gave a toast, drinking my glass of wine.

"Be careful Bonnie, you're going to ruin the gown before we even buy it." Rebekah says taking my wine glass away from me.

"Mm, sorry, so Rebekah who else did you invite?" I ask.

"I invited Paige of course, Tyler and his mother Carol Lockwood. Then there's Alaric and Meredith, Caroline mother sheriff Forbes, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Matt and his parents, and a couple of other people from school that Kol knows. But I didn't invite some of those people from school, Kol did." Rebekah says.

"Wait you invited Tyler?" Caroline asks.

"That's what I said, he is my friend too you know." Rebekah replies.

Caroline shakes her head.

"Wait Kol invited people and didn't even tell me who these random people are that are coming?" I ask, as an outrage.

"Silly me, he told me to tell you that he was inviting a couple of friends from school months ago and he hopes you don't mind. I totally forgot to tell you Bonnie, my apology." Rebekah replies.

My mouth hung open for a second, "Tell me are these friends girls? Females of the Kol fan club?" I ask.

"I was just about to ask that, because at one point I was also a fan of the Kol fan club, into Kol introduce me to Jeremy that is." Lindsey admits.

I look at Lindsey, than look back over at Rebekah, "See, who doesn't like your brother!" I say.

"Bonnie, you act like you didn't know Kol was flirtatious, charming, dashing and plight. You got yourself into this, when you staring dating my brother. At the end of the day, you won his heart from the first time he saw you." Rebekah explains.

"I know, when I first found out about girls chasing after Kol, I thought maybe he could do so much better than me. Then as time goes on, I realize that nothing can ever break us apart." I explain.

"Speaking of that Bonnie, remember when you thought Kol was cheating on you and we drove all the way to the Hilton hotel, just to find out it was a prom for a surprise engagement, that Kol and I plan for you ?"Elena asks.

"Yes I do, I was so mad that day and I wanted to kill him. Although, at the end of the day everything turn out great." I reply.

"Hey where the heck was I, when this all happen?" Caroline asks.

"You were with Nik, like always." Rebekah replies.

"Oh Bonnie, remember a couple of weeks ago when all of us when to the club and Kol got so mad because you told him you were single for one night and Rebekah and Elena where making out." Lindsey asks, laughing.

"What! You guys when to a club without me? And Elena, you made out with Rebekah?!" Caroline shouts.

"Yes we did, but Rebekah kissed me first and it made Stefan mad. To be honest with you, I think that kiss was one of my top 3's." Elena admits.

"Why thank you Elena." Rebekah says, with a smirk.

"Oh god, I can't believe I'm hearing that my best friend had a lesbian moment." Caroline says.

"Hey we weren't the only once making out, Bonnie and Lindsey stated it." Elena says.

"Yeah, to turn the guys on and make them jealous, you and Rebekah had a full on lip locking" I say.

Caroline and Lindsey laugh. "We were getting a little too hot and heavy, weren't we Elena?" Rebekah asks.

"I agree." Elena replies blushing.

I giggle, "Let me get out of this dress and pay for it. Excuse me miss, how much is this wedding gown?" I ask, the sales associate.

"That will be $110,000 dollars." She replies.

I nod, "Ok I will take it." I say.

"Finally, we been here for 4 hours, now we can go eat lunch!" Lindsey says.

* * *

(Kol P.O.V)

"Why couldn't we just go out and get are tuxedos done like regular men do?" Jeremy asks, looking though the mirror.

"Jeremy do I need to remind you that most of us are vampires and we have people to come and do that for us." Klaus replies.

"I don't know about that, but I like this tux." Damon says.

"Kol why are you so quiet all of a sudden? Your big day is almost here." Stefan asks.

I shake my head, "No reason, just thinking about stuff."

"Brother, please don't tell me you're getting cold feet?" Elijah asks.

"No I'm not getting cold feet. I just don't want to fuck up this big day for Bonnie." Kol replies.

"This is your big day to man and we should be celebrating." Jeremy says.

Damon glares at Jeremy and mouth the words "_shut up_". "So you ready for the big bachelor party, were throwing you on the night before the wedding?"

"He better be ready, I spend a lot of money on this wedding and bachelor party." Klaus says.

"You're not the only one, I contrived you half of the money also." Elijah says.

"Da-da, da-da!" Nate shouts, walking into the room without clothes and a diaper on.

"Hey Nate! What you doing in here?" I ask, picking up my 1 year old son.

"No, b-bath!" Nate replies.

At that point, Paige runs in the room with Kylie in her arms, wrap in a towel.

"I'm so sorry Kol for interrupting your guy time. Come on Nate!" Paige says.

"No, you go!" Nate blurt out.

Every one laughs in the room including Elijah, it was pretty funny hearing it from a 1 year old boy mouth.

"Nate, you do not talk like that to Auntie Paige." I explain to him.

He makes a smug face when I said those words to him. God, his facial expressions are a lot like mine.

"I would expect this from Kylie on a regular, but not from you. Now say sorry to Auntie Paige." I say.

"Sorry." Nate says in the cuties little tone.

"It's ok Nate." Paige replies.

I pass Nate over to Paige and take my Kylie from her hands for a second.

"Daddy little princess, you know daddy loves you right." I say giving her a kiss her all over the face.

She giggles, "Daddy, stop it!" she says, pushing my face away.

"Alright darling, right away. Here go back to Auntie Paige." I say, passing her back over.

"Let me let you guys get back to your day." Paige says.

"Bye, bye, daddy!" Kylie and Nate shouts.

"Bye!" I yell to them. "Now, where were we?" I ask, lounging on the couch.

"Well we were talking about your Bachelor party." Stefan replies.

"Why do we have to have a Bachelor party? It's not my thing." I explain.

"The real question is, why do we have to wear pink bow ties? It not exactly my favorite color." Jeremy asks.

"That's not pink, its royal bloom and Bonnie wanted the bow ties to be this color." I reply.

"I like the color of the bow ties, it matches the black tuxes. Bonnie has a unique taste and I might have to use her more often. " Klaus says.

"You not the only one, I actually look quite good in this color bow tie." Damon says, smiling in the mirror.

I didn't really paying attention to any of the guys, because my mind was on other things. No I don't have cold feet, but I hope Bonnie doesn't have it, because I can't take another second knowing that she not my wife yet. I really want her to carry on the Mikaelson name and that's not too much to ask, right?

"Kol remember the time, you almost try to kill me and Stefan because you thought I was trying to steal your girlfriend away from you?" Damon asks.

"Yes, what about it?" I reply.

"I was telling Elijah, Klaus and Jeremy about it." Damon says.

"I wasn't aware that you when over the Salvatore's house that morning after you choke Nik." Elijah says.

"Yes I wasn't aware of that either. Kol you took out your anger on me over a girl? Thanks for this information Damon, now that I know he's pussy whip, I could use Bonnie as his weakness." Klaus says with a smirk.

"I am not pussy whip and you piss me off that morning." I corrected.

"Why? Is it because you were action like a crazy lunatic in my house that morning?" Klaus says.

"No comment, I replaced the stuff and fix the wall, didn't I?" I ask.

"Yes you did." Klaus replies.

"Then I stand corrected." I reply.

"Kol remember the time you and Damon tried to kill each other at the party and you had each other by the throats? That was hilarious Bonnie got so mad at you that mad." Jeremy says.

"Please don't remind him, I was extremely stressed out that night." Damon says.

"I remember that, the school was talking about that fight for weeks to come and they never figure out who broke you two apart." Stefan says.

"Thank god, Bonnie want was going to kill them herself." Jeremy says

"Kol I can't believe you became so reckless over one girl." Elijah says.

"The key is to let the witch come to you, like I did with Caroline. Now you should maybe take lessons." Klaus explains.

"It doesn't matter anymore, because I'm marrying Bonnie." I reply.

"Good because she a good women for you Kol, no matter how many times you had to save her life." Elijah admits.

I nod in reply.

* * *

(Later On That Night)

"Kol, I'm home!" Bonnie shouts, coming into the room.

"What going on love, how was your day with the girls?" I ask.

"It when swell, I bought this beautiful wedding gown. I can't show you what it looks like into the wedding day, but you won't be disappointed." She says, with a smile.

"Bonnie I'm sure any dress you put on looks magnificent on you beautiful." I reply.

"To right you are." She replies kissing my on the lips. "Are you nervous about our wedding day? Are you having second thoughts about this?" she asks.

"No Bonnie, why would you think that?"

"Because you don't look yourself tonight and I was seriously ready to give you some tonight." She says touching me on my chest.

"Not tonight darling, let's just enjoy this beautiful night together, before we get hitch."

She nods, "Ok, if that's what you want." She lied next to me on the bed and looks over at me. "Kol did something happen this afternoon between you and the guys?"

"No, we just talking about old memories between mates." I reply.

"Oh, the girls and I did the same thing too. Then some very interesting information came out of Rebekah mouth. Kol why didn't you tell me you invited other people from school?"

"Sorry darling….. I invited some friends from school and I hope you don't mind?"

"Who did you invited? Do I know any of them?" she asks sitting up on the bed.

"Sadly no; but they do know who you are and they are very happy for us." I reply with a smile.

"These fans wouldn't be girls from the Kol fan club by any chance, would they?" she asks rising her eyebrow at me.

"So-so, but I invited guys also." I admit.

"Kol I can't believe you! You invited girls that have a crush on you? You probably already feed from their blood by now!" she shouts.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I did feed on some of the girl's blood, but no one will ever compare to you my love. Plus you became wonderful friends with Lindsey over the year and look how that turn out."

"That's different Kol. She got over you and started dating Jeremy. If it wasn't for her telling me she had a crush on you before, I would have never known." She explains, turning away from me.

"Darling please don't be mad, I am completely sorry I didn't tell you and you are absolutely right on so many levels. If you want me to disinvite them, I will have no problem doing so?" I explain.

"It doesn't even matter anymore Kol, I stop being in denial when you ask me to marry you and then I knew you was my soul mate and I wasn't going anywhere." She says, looking over at me again.

"I'm glad you're saying that beautiful because I can't take you being mad at me anymore, before our wedding day gets here. I seriously have too many things on my mind." I say, pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm sorry baby we don't need that do we now?" she asks.

"No we don't beautiful." I reply

She climbs on top, kissing me deeply on the lips. "Mr. Mikaelson, you're going to have to take a rain check on not having sex tonight, because I'm about to take you down." She says showing me her sharp teeth.

"I'm surprisingly happy you said that, because I change my mind also." I say, flipping us over.

She was giggling because I was on top of her now and I started to leave trails of kiss down her body, all the way down to her thighs. When I proceed to make it to her pantie lines, I easily take her panties down, showing the perfectly curve lips of her pussy. I lick the slit of her entrance hearing her moan out in pleasure as I was sucking gently on her clit in slow motion, then I thrust my finger inside of her each time I hear her groan. She arches her back upwards to meet each and every thrust and she grabs a lock of my hair.

"Kol continue that feels so good, oh!" Bonnie cried out.

I continue to sucking on her clit and thrusting in 2 more fingers, so I can hear her cry in pleasure. I wanted to hear her cry out in ecstasy and I wanted to taste her cum so hard on the tip of my tongue, feeling all her juices in my mouth. However, this fantasy stop when I heard a door bursting open.

"Mama!" Kylie says, walking into the room with Nate.

"Kol stay down." Bonnie says gritting through her teeth.

"That Da-da!" Nate asks.

"It's nobody, just mommy and daddy playing." Bonnie lies.

"Can I play?" Kylie asks, climbing on the bed with her Sippy cup.

"Kylie No! Don't get on the bed!" Bonnie shouts.

I come from under the blanket right away, showing off my messy hair with a smile.

Nate giggles, "Da look funny!"

"Yes daddy does, what are you two doing out of bed?" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep." Kylie replies.

"We wanted to sleep with you." Nate replies also.

Bonnie and I look at each other, than Bonnie nods in agreement.

"Ok Kiddo's, hop in the middle." I say.

"Yay!" they both shout, lying in the middle of us.

I had Kylie on my side and Nate was on Bonnie side.

"Good night my little hybrids, mommy and daddy loves you very much." Bonnie says.

"Night!" they both yell.

"Goodnight beautiful." I say.

"Goodnight Kol." She replies.

* * *

A/N: Cheesy ending, but it had to be done. I wanted to put a family moment in this chapter because they didn't have their moment as a family yet. Part to will be up next week and that will deal with the bachelor and bachelorette party's then the wedding comes at the end. I hope you guys like this chapter, review and tell me what you think.


End file.
